CV01 And CV03
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Diverses chansons transformées en Miku x Luka. Contient du Yuri. S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à faire des requêtes pour une chanson.
1. Magnet

**A\N : **Hey !

Eh oui ! Encore du Miku x Luka. Ce n'était pas le projet que j'avais précisé dans mon autre fic, mais bon…

**LISEZ CECI : **Pour vous dire le principe de cette fic, ce serait important que vous lisez ceci. En fait, je vais faire un Oneshot à chaque chapitres ( chaque chapitres ne se suivent pas ). Mais ça, avec une différente chanson des Vocaloid. Que ce soit World is Mine, Love is war, etc… Je vais transformer les chansons pour les mettre en Miku x Luka. Bref, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais disons simplement que je vais m'inspirer des chansons. Je commence d'ailleurs avec Magnet… je suis certaine que les fans du couple la connaisse celle-là. (-:

Bref, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~° Magnet °~<strong>

_Une mince flamme naît aux portes de mon cœur,  
>Et m'enivre de cet amour sans prévenir,<br>Mon papillon, troublé, y vole tout autour,  
>Avant de se laisser tomber sur ta main.<em>

Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux seules. Elles venaient de faire une fête d'anniversaire pour les deux jumeaux, Kagamine Rin et Len. Ils venaient tous les deux d'avoir exactement quinze ans. Cela s'était _bien_ passé, si on oubliait Meiko qui avait été soûle, et qu'au moment du Karaoké, cela avait été un enfer. Il y avait également le moment où Kaito s'était promené à moitié nue en chantant une chanson de Madonna. Enfin, passons, voulez-vous ?

Après avoir dit au revoir à tous ceux qui avaient été invité, il ne restait plus que Miku et Luka. Elles étaient effectivement seules pour nettoyer tout le bordel qu'ils avaient fait. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu cette bataille de croustilles que Rin et Len avaient faits, ensuite, le moment où Miku avait maladroitement échappé le gâteau sur le sol. C'était du vrai gâchis, enfin, surtout embarrassant pour la fille aux cheveux cyans, précisons-le. Après tout, cela avait été le gâteau pour les jumeaux. En plus, Luka avait passé des heures dessus…

Quand tout fut finalement bien nettoyé, les deux filles s'assirent sur le sofa en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été accablant. Elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées ; après tout, il était déjà dépassé minuit. Le temps avait passé beaucoup trop rapidement. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, il y avait un de ces silences embarrassants. Enfin, c'était comme ça entre elles depuis _ce fameux jour. _Depuis ce fameux jour, hein ? On dirait bien que vous êtes curieux de le savoir !

En fait, cela s'était passé il y avait une semaine. Après une bonne baignade à la piscine, Luka, Kaito et Miku avaient décidé de jouer à vérité ou conséquence. C'est un jeu où il s'agit de choisir entre dire une vérité ou de faire une conséquence choisit par un autre que soi-même, évidemment. Et elles avaient toutes les deux joués avec Kaito, et quand ce fut son tour de dire une conséquence à la fille aux cheveux roses, il lui avait demandé d'embrasser Miku. Bien entendu, Luka avait refusé de le faire, mais elle n'avait pas pu de toute façon ; elle avait été obligée ou sinon elle ne « respecterait » pas les règles du jeu. Et elle savait de toute façon que Kaito avait dit ça pour avoir le « plaisir » de les voir s'embrasser. Luka avait été embarrassé – et même chose pour Miku, précisons-le. Surtout qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des filles, et seulement savoir ça, cela les répugnait un peu. Cependant, quand leurs lèvres s'étaient unies, cela n'avait pas été ce qu'elles croyaient que cela serait ; cela avait été doux, bouillant au niveau du cœur qui battait très rapidement, et le plus important, cela avait été plus que passionnant. Les deux filles en avaient même oublié Kaito qui les observait… Elles s'étaient embrassées longtemps, enfin, plus qu'elles le devaient, et quand elles s'étaient séparées, elles avaient toutes les deux été déçues… jusqu'à ce que l'embarras les envahit. Kaito avait le visage tout rouge, et avait dit quelque chose du genre « je n'avais pas demandé autant, mais tant mieux ». Cela avait encore plus gêné les deux filles. Luka avait donc décidé de donner un bon coup de poing sur la tête de celui-ci pour qu'il se taise.

Après cet évènement, tout avait changé entres les deux amies. Elles se parlaient moins, et se regardaient moins.

Luka risqua alors un regard, mais détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant quand elle remarqua que celle-ci la regardait.

« - Luka, murmura-t-elle. »

La fille aux cheveux roses l'observa donc du coin de l'œil. Elle aperçut que celle-ci avait la tête baissée, et un sourire triste fendait son visage. Luka sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Cela lui faisait mal… Plus qu'elle serrait supposé le faire…

« - Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? »

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle, hein ? Le savait-elle seulement ? Non, elle l'ignorait… Elle sentit la main de Miku se poser sur la sienne, et elle sentit son autre main douce et chaude sur sa joue droite pour lui faire tourner la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. La fille aux cheveux roses sentit alors son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, et que se joues devenaient bouillantes. Elle pouvait ressentir le souffle de la jeune fille sur son visage. Luka regarda alors ses lèvres, et l'envie de vouloir l'embrasser était trop puissant pour ne pas y résister…

Elle entrelaça alors ses doigts avec les siens, avant de s'approcher de son visage. Quand elle fut près de ses lèvres, elle lui chuchota :

« - Je suis désolée, Miku… »

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Nos doigts entrelacés guident nos lèvres et nos langues,  
>Même si nous brisons un interdit, cette flamme continue de grandir.<em>

Et voilà, Luka n'avait pas pu résister. Elle l'embrassait avec délicatesse, tout en passant un de ses doigts dans la douce chevelure cyan de la jeune fille. On dirait qu'une flamme brûlait son cœur, le réchauffant d'une façon agréable. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit les lèvres de Miku l'embrasser avec autant de passion. C'était interdit, c'était malpropre faire une chose pareil; elles étaient toutes les deux des filles, après tout. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne les importait, ne serait-ce que de partager cet instant magique.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, une larme roula longuement sur la joue de Miku. Luka, inquiète, l'essuya du bout de ses doigts.

« - C'est tellement mal, mais si bon, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Luka baissa alors les yeux.

_Je voudrais t'enlacer, je voudrais que tu saches, __  
><em>_Que notre amour n'est pas un pêché, __  
><em>_Je voudrais t'embrasser, je voudrais que tu me rendes ce baiser, __  
><em>_Que nos corps s'adonnent l'un à l'autre en cet instant magique..._

La fille aux cheveux roses prit alors Miku dans ses bras, et la berça doucement, essayant de la réconforter, et de lui montrer que ce n'était pas mal. Même si Luka savait que ça l'était. C'était interdit... elles n'avaient pas le droit de faire une telle chose, mais elle s'en fichait de faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, puisque c'était avec Miku…

Elle voulait tellement rester dans ses bras, elle voulait tellement lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas interdit, elle voulait tellement l'embrasser, elle voulait tellement qu'elle l'embrasse en retour, elle la voulait tellement à elle seule.

_Je n'arrive plus à retenir ce désir que je ressens pour toi,  
>Si ce sentiment est réciproque, montre-le-moi,<br>Je ne veux pas que cet étrange sentiment disparaisse,  
>Je resterai à tout jamais près de toi.<em>

Avoir Miku dans ses bras comme ça, pouvoir sentir son doux parfum de pêche, elle avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle avait envie de ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait envie d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ce puissant désir… Ce sentiment était peut-être étrange au vu de certaines personnes, mais pour Luka, ce n'était pas grave, si elle pouvait rester à ses côtés…

Miku leva alors les yeux pour la regarder. Elle pleurait. La fille aux cheveux roses allait dire quelque chose, mais fut étonnamment interrompu par celle-ci qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Luka écarquilla des yeux. Ce sentiment si bon et si interdit, était-ce aussi réciproque ? Celle-ci l'embrassait avec une force que la fille aux cheveux roses croyait impossible, mais elle tremblait.

Miku avait… peur.

_Si mon cœur est aveuglé, cette passion le ranimera,  
>Et ta gentillesse y chassera les ténèbres.<em>

Luka entra finalement sa langue dans sa bouche... elle voulait plus. La tête de Miku tremblotait... était-ce de la peur ou de l'excitation ? C'était probablement les deux, puisque celle-ci embarqua dans ces savoureuses caresses, mais semblait hésiter. Quand elles se divisèrent, ce fut avec un énorme regret.

Miku se blottit alors dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« - Je t'aime tellement, Luka… Est-ce mal ? demanda-t-elle. »

_Je n'ai jamais refait ce rêve, __  
><em>_Car la réalité est toute autre, __  
><em>_Si l'on touche cet interdit, nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière, mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose...?__  
><em>_Tu es tout pour moi._

Luka secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas mal, d'une certaine façon. Même si elles avaient maintenant dépassé la barrière de l'interdit, elles ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Si elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées dans ce fameux jour, cet amour n'aurait probablement pas eu lieu. Mais était-ce vraiment mal de l'avoir découvert ? D'avoir découvert cet amour qu'elles n'auraient jamais pensé avoir ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de bien ? Après tout, malgré ceci, c'était de formidables sentiments, même si cela pouvait paraitre déplacé sur certains points de vue.

On dirait que Miku était encore sur le point de pleurer. La fille aux cheveux roses entoura alors sa taille, et murmura doucement dans son oreille :

« - Non, ce n'est pas mal, Miku… Je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ? Tu es tout pour moi. Absolument tout. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans sourit alors de toutes ses dents, mais ce sourire disparut aussitôt. Luka soupira, et se remit à jouer dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle aimait tant…

_N'es-tu pas inquiète en me voyant pleurer ?  
>Lorsque tu m'as murmuré « tout ira bien », n'étais-tu pas secouée toi aussi ?<em>

Soudainement, Miku fut prise de puissants soubresauts. Elle sanglotait… Vraiment beaucoup. La fille aux cheveux roses sentit sa gorge s'assécher… Elle n'aimait pas ça, la voir pleurer. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais elle en était incapable...

La fille aux cheveux cyans pleurait parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas bien malgré tout, que tout risquait d'aller mal si elle continuait dans ce chemin. La voix rouillée, Luka murmura d'une voix basse :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien… »

Mais était-ce vraiment vrai ? Est-ce que tout allait vraiment bien ? Une larme coula le long de la joue de la fille aux cheveux roses, prouvant le contraire. Elle avait essayé de rester forte pour sa bien-aimée. Mais elle en avait été incapable. Parce qu'elle le savait que tout ça n'allait probablement pas durer. Non, ça n'allait pas durer. Les parents de Miku étaient catholiques. S'ils l'apprendraient, ce serait plus que catastrophique.

Quand la fille aux cheveux cyans remarqua que Luka pleurait aussi, cela la fit encore plus pleurer…

« - Luka… »

_Je voudrais t'enlacer, je voudrais que tu saches, __  
><em>_Que notre amour n'est pas un pêché, __  
><em>_Je voudrais t'embrasser, je voudrais que tu me rendes ce baiser, __  
><em>_Que nos corps s'adonnent l'un à l'autre en cet instant magique…_

Mais pour le moment, devaient-elles profiter de cet instant ? Devaient-elles en profiter tant qu'elles le pouvaient ? Luka resserra alors son étreinte, ce que fit aussi Miku par la suite. La fille aux cheveux cyans l'embrassa alors doucement sur le front, mais ce n'était pas assez pour satisfaire Luka. Elle voulait encore ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle voulait encore ressentir ce moment qui lui avait semblé si magique…

Elle l'embrassa alors à nouveau, laissant leurs larmes abondantes se rencontrer sur les joues de l'autre…

_Tu m'attires comme un aimant, __  
><em>_Même si un jour je venais à disparaître, nous nous retrouverions, __  
><em>_J'ai brisé cet interdit et le retour en arrière m'est impossible, __  
><em>_Et tant mieux, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde._

Miku l'attirait comme un aimant.

Même si un jour elles se sépareraient.

Elles se retrouveront.

Elles avaient déjà fait l'interdit.

Maintenant que cet amour était là.

Elles ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Parce que Miku était ce qu'il lui était le plus cher au monde...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, maintenant, si vous avez une chanson des Vocaloid en tête, et que vous aimeriez que je la transforme en Miku x Luka, s'il vous plait, dîtes-moi-le, ça me fera plaisir de le faire. =D<strong>

**Sur ce, commentaire ? :D**


	2. Rondo of the Sun and Moon

**A\N : **Yay ! L'inspiration est de nouveau avec moi ! ^^

**Ma Zakuzaku : **Meeerci ! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu trouves que ça correspond parfaitement aux paroles de Magnet. Je croyais que j'avais fait un peu foiré. Mais tant mieux si tu trouves que ça l'est. (-: Bon, après, tu veux que je te fasse Love is War, j'imagine ? xD

**IdrewAcow : **Ah, contente que tu ais adoré ! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait Rondo of the Sun and Moon comme tu l'as demandé. J'espère que ça te plaira. Sinon, je te remercie. ^^

Bon voilà, à la demande de IdrewAcow, j'ai fait Rondo of the Sun and Moon. J'ai eu un peu de difficulté, j'espère que ça plaira quand même à mes peu de lecteurs. x)

En passant, je trouve que cette chanson ressemble drôlement à l'anime Kannazuki no Miko. C'est fou la ressemblance tout de même. Mais j'aime bien. xD

Et traduire cette chanson fut un enfer... xD

Enfin, bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>~° Rondo of the Sun and Moon °~<strong>

_Reconductible, reconductible, nos destins sont renouvelables,_

_L'entremêlement de flammes rouges et bleues._

Elles étaient comme la lune et le soleil. C'était impossible pour elles de se rencontrer normalement, de parler comme des amies… carrément impossible. La lune et le soleil n'étaient pas faits pour se rencontrer. La froideur, la chaleur, le noir, la lumière; elles étaient contraires. Après tout, c'était improbable de mettre le soleil et la lune côte-à-côte. Elles devaient être séparées, mais qu'est-ce que cela donnait quand elles étaient toutes les deux face-à-face ?

Luka Megurine était comme le soleil. Elle était facilement capable d'illuminer les gens avec son radieux sourire, sa grâce et sa douce personnalité. Quand elle passait devant les gens, ils la remarquaient naturellement. Elle était comme une princesse tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée.

Miku Hatsune était comme la lune. Elle était froide et distante. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, mais c'était elle qui le voulait. Les gens ne la remarquaient pas, elle préférait rester dans l'ombre et ignorer les autres. Elle était comme une princesse tout droit sorti du côté obscur.

Mais ce que les gens ignoraient, c'était que les deux filles se rencontraient chaque nuit. Alors que faisait deux personnes comme elles ensemble ? Certainement rien de ce que vous pourriez imaginez.

Un fusil à la main, Miku s'approcha de Luka avec un petit sourire en coin. Détrompez-vous, ce n'était ni un sourire amical, ni un sourire malveillant. On pouvait dire que c'était un mélange des deux. Une épée à la main, Luka s'approcha de Miku avec un sourire semblable. Les deux filles aimaient ce moment où elles étaient enfin seules pour faire ce qu'elles faisaient chaque nuit. À minuit, _cela_ va faire un an. Un an qu'elles faisaient _cela _sans arrêt. Il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Après tout, c'était le destin.

Quand la distance ne les séparait que de quelques centimètres, Luka lança, toujours avec un sourire :

« - Prête ?

- Comme toujours, répondit Miku. »

_Quand nos regards se sont croisés, nous avons été attirées l'une de l'autre,_

_Je veux te laisser une cicatrice sur ton dos qui ne disparaîtra jamais,_

_Ayant pleurée seule,_

_Même si je salie cette main, je veux qu'elle soit mienne._

Elles se regardèrent alors longtemps dans les yeux, avant de commencer à faire ce qu'elles _devaient_. Elles faisaient cela à chaque nuit, mais _étrangement_, cette fois-ci, elles se regardèrent encore plus amplement. La main où Miku tenait son fusil commença à trembler, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe ; elle le serra, prétendant le serrer tellement fortement que sa main s'était mise à trembler. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qu'il allait arriver, c'était le destin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Luka accourut alors vers elle en brandissant son épée. Miku resta calme, expectant chacun de ses gestes. Elle réussit alors facilement à éviter son coup en bougeant à droite. La fille aux cheveux roses n'avait aucune tactique; chaque nuit, elle faisait la même chose. C'était maintenant facile pour Miku de tout éviter. Mais par surprise, Luka recommença, mais en brandissant son épée encore plus rapidement. Habituellement, elle ne continuait pas. Cela risquait d'être… intéressant. La fille aux cheveux cyans réussit alors à tout éviter jusqu'à ce qu'elle dû faire un roulé-boulé… Luka prit donc cette importunité pour lui faire une grande coupure sur le dos.

La douleur envahit soudainement Miku, la faisant pleurer légèrement. Elle avait réussi à la toucher. Elle avait effectivement réussi. Un sourire satisfait fendit alors le visage des deux filles, avant que Miku tende une main vers elle pour que celle-ci l'aide à se relever. Comme si c'était normal, Luka la souleva. Elle laissa ensuite sa main sur la sienne, et approcha sa bouche pour embrasser celle-ci gentiment. Une chaleur envahit alors sa main, comme si le soleil le caressait gentiment.

« - Pas mal sur ce coup, murmura Miku.

- Merci bien, ma chère. »

_Démolissons, effondrement, nos destins sont en baisses,_

_Ton visage est si cher que je veux te tuer,_

_Incendier, enflammer, mes impulsions de brûler,_

_Sont bloqués par tes lèvres froides._

Les lèvres chaudes de Luka étaient toujours sur sa main. Profitant de cet instant, la fille aux cheveux cyans lui donna un violent coup de genoux en pleins ventre. Celle-ci se crispa alors à cause de la douleur. Avec un sourire espiègle, Miku posa le bout de son fusil sur sa tempe. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait la tuer sur le coup, mais elle ne le fit pas. Juste voir le si joli visage de Luka empli de peur la satisfaisait. La peur… quel merveilleux sentiment…

La fille aux cheveux roses empoigna alors le poignet de Miku, et le serra le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, attirant un petit gémissement de douleur de la part de cette dernière. Elle voulait sa mort, elle voulait la tuer de ses propres mains. La fille aux cheveux cyans sentit quelque chose de métallique sur son cou, et elle comprit immédiatement la situation ; son épée était collée contre sa gorge. C'était vraiment pas mal… Elle l'enfonça doucement, mais pas assez pour lui faire perdre beaucoup de sang.

Miku bougea alors une de ses mains pour descendre l'épée de son cou. Elle porta ensuite sa main derrière la nuque de Luka pour la faire rapidement approcher de son visage. Elle s'empara agressivement de ses lèvres. Celles de la fille aux cheveux cyans étaient tellement froides, et celles de Luka étaient chaudes. Cette dernière avait presque réussit à la tuer, mais voilà maintenant qu'elle avait perdu sa garde. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux; elles écrasaient leurs lèvres le plus fortement qu'elles le pouvaient, mordant jusqu'au sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles faisaient cela aussi. La langue de Luka se promena alors dans sa bouche, se battant pour la dominance. Même si cela paraissait agressif, les sentiments étaient tout de même présents ; battement de cœur, la chaleur… Miku mordit alors durement la langue de sa partenaire. Cette dernière la repoussa alors sauvagement.

Elles s'aimaient.

Elles se détestaient.

C'était une mixture d'amour et de haine.

Mais elles n'avaient pas le choix de se détester.

C'était le destin.

_Blesse mon cœur encore plus,_

_Pour que plus de haine naisse,_

_Si tu fais cela, je ne vais certainement pas l'oublier de ma vie entière,_

_Même si nous allons renaître, nous pourrons nous rencontrer de nouveau._

Miku éclata de rire en voyant le visage en colère de Luka. Cela l'amusait, mais pas pour la fille aux cheveux roses qui sortit immédiatement une autre épée de son fourreau, et la lança à la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'attrapa avec agilité. Alors, elle voulait danser, hein ? Luka s'approcha en courant et en poussant un cri de guerre. Elle allait la frapper, mais la fille aux cheveux cyans réussit à bloquer son coup. Elles étaient maintenant épée contre épée, mettant leur force en jeu; elles essayèrent d'approcher l'épée sur le visage de l'autre. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux roses était plus forte qu'elle.

« - Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste ! hurla Luka.

- Si tu me détestes tant que ça, alors montre-le-moi ! »

Le fait que Luka la détestait lui blessait le cœur, mais c'était ce qui faisait qu'elles se détestaient encore plus. Blesser le cœur de l'autre voulait dire plus de haine pour les deux filles. De toute façon, plus qu'elles se blessaient, plus qu'elles avaient de chances de ne pas s'oublier…

Elles allaient renaître encore une fois. Revivre tout ça.

C'était le destin.

_Une fois que tu connais le goût de la corruption, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière,_

_Juste comme des épées pointant mutuellement la gorge._

_Puis-je te donner une accolade de derrière ?_

_Je veux sentir ta faiblesse._

Elles ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Et puis, il était trop tard pour cela. Aujourd'hui était le jour. Le jour où elles mettraient fin à cette pitoyable routine.

Le temps approchait…

Peut-être un peu trop rapidement…

Luka réussit alors à égratigner l'épaule de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur. Les deux filles brandirent soudainement leur épée en même temps, se pointant mutuellement la gorge. Elles sourirent.

« - Échec et mat ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux filles. »

Elles se regardèrent ensuite profondément dans les yeux… Miku perdit alors sa garde; elle était absorbée par ses yeux bleus. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était magnifique. Elle avait la peau blanche, son corps était fin et élancé… Elle était parfaite. La fille aux cheveux cyans sentit son cœur s'emballer dans la poitrine.

Puis soudainement, Luka donna un coup sur son épée pour que celle-ci perdre son arme, ce qui fonctionna d'ailleurs ; elle atterrit loin d'ici. Miku serra les mâchoires. Comment avait-elle pu aussi facilement perdre sa garde ? Elle s'approcha de son épée, mais quelque chose lui en empêcha ; on l'enlaçait de derrière. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Luka lui faisait une accolade. C'était tellement… chaud. Comme si le soleil était présent, mais il ne l'était pas ; il faisait nuit.

Mais cela ne changeait rien.

Luka était _son _soleil.

« - J'ai enfin trouvé ta faiblesse, ma chère Miku, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Ta faiblesse, c'est… moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je peux mourir, je peux mourir, je peux mourir pour toi,_

_S'il te plait, accepte ma vie, accepte-la toute,_

_Disparition, disparition, ma flamme s'estompe,_

_Même l'arme pointée sur moi est bien-aimée._

Elle avait raison. Luka avait raison. La faiblesse de Miku était cette dernière ; peu importe comment elle la détestait, elle était incapable de la tuer. Son sourire, sa beauté, sa gentille habituelle… Même si elles allaient renaître, elle était incapable de le faire. Elle voulait rester à ses côtés… Parce que sans Luka, elle ne pouvait pas vivre, c'était _son _soleil. Elle lui était vitale.

Elle pouvait mourir pour elle.

Sa vie était plus importante que la sienne.

Le soleil était plus aimé que la lune.

Elle sentit l'épée de Luka se poser sur son ventre. Miku ferma les yeux. Elle était prête pour cet interminable destin. Cependant, elle ne fit rien. Sa main tremblait… La fille aux cheveux cyans comprit pourquoi; elle avait la même faiblesse qu'elle.

« - Tue-moi, Luka. Il faut en finir.

- Non… je… je ne peux pas. »

Miku sourit alors.

_Dieu, s'il vous plait, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre,_

_Cette chaleur semble se refroidir de plus en plus,_

_Ton accolade est tranchante,_

_Les flammes rouges et bleues dansent ensemble._

Au lieu de la tuer, la fille aux cheveux roses resserra son étreinte. Miku posa doucement une main sur la sienne. Sa main, qui paraissait habituellement si chaude, devenait peu à peu froide. Celle de Miku devenait chaude ; le soleil réchauffait la lune, la lune refroidissait le soleil. C'était ainsi… Elles avaient besoin de l'une de l'autre, même si elles se détestaient…

« - Allez, Luka ! Fais-le ! Fais-moi cette dernière faveur… Si je meurs à ta place, je serai heureuse.

- Mi… Miku…

- S'il te plait… »

_Si tu es heureuse… je vais même supporter un pêcher._

Miku sentit immédiatement qu'on effleurait sa joue. Comme si le soleil la caressait… Enfin, c'était le cas, mais ce n'était pas _le _soleil, c'était _son _soleil. Il y avait toute une différente. Luka l'embrassait sur la joue, tandis que la lame de son épée perçait tout doucement son ventre. Elle y allait en douceur, tout en l'embrassant.

Il n'y avait pas meilleurs comme mort.

La fille aux cheveux cyans avait essayer de rester forte, mais une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle ne devait pas le regretter. Elle ne devait pas regretter cette mort. Une douleur abominable se faisait ressentir. Autant au cœur qu'à l'abdomen. Du sang coulait le long de son menton… C'était enfin la fin.

_Reconductible, reconductible, nos destins sont renouvelables,_

_Une fleur qui a fleuri décède un jour; c'est le destin,_

_Brûlé, disparue, je n'ai pas besoin de choses comme le passé,_

_Je veux juste être ici et maintenant._

Luka commença alors à pleurer. Elle ne le devait pourtant pas. Une ou l'autre devait mourir de toute façon. C'était comme ça, le destin… Et c'était inchangeable… Quoique… La fille aux cheveux roses posa ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle venait de tuer, _sa _lune. Miku écarquilla des yeux, et comprit une chose ; ce n'était pas comme les baisers qu'elles avaient déjà partagé; c'était tellement doux… Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine, elle ne voulait pas renaitre et recommencer comme avant.

Elles voulaient changer cela.

« - Quand nous allons nous retrouver, je voudrais changer ce destin, dit Luka entre deux baiser.

- Mmh… Comment ?

- Je voudrais qu'on cesse de se battre, je voudrais être à côté… je ne veux plus te détester…

- Dans ce cas, nous nous détesterons plus… Si on y croit de tout notre cœur, si nous ne l'oublions pas, nous allons réussir à changer ce destin… »

_Serre-moi plus fermement, au point où je ne serai pas capable de respirer,_

_Si tu fais cela, je vais définitivement ne pas l'oublier,_

_Le Soleil et la Lune sont attirés l'une de l'autre,_

_Même lorsque nous renaissons, nous pourrons nous rencontrer à nouveau._

Sur ces mots, Luka la serra très fort.

Miku n'était plus capable de respirer.

Mourir comme ça, dans ses bras.

C'était un moyen de ne pas l'oublier.

De ne pas oublier de changer le destin.

Miku ferma alors les yeux.

Elles allaient se rencontrer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, en s'aimant seulement…

* * *

><p><strong>Avouez qu'il y a une ressemblance avec Kannazuki no Miko ? :D ( Pour ceux qui connaissent cette superbe anime )<strong>

**LISEZ CECI : ****Le prochain chapitre sera charActer. C'est une requête de ma Zakuro ( à moi èoé ). Et je vous avertit tout de suite ; d'après les paroles, il va y avoir du lemon. **

**Requête, requête, j'accepte les rêquêtes !**

**En tout cas, commentaire, please ? ;o**


	3. charActer

**A\N : **Oh my God. Je suis trop en feux. J'écris et ça ne s'arrête pas. Je suis contente. J'adore faire ça. ^^

**IMPORTANT : DANS CE ONESHOT, IL Y A DU LEMON, MAIS PLUTÔT LÉGER. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, NE LISEZ PAS. ( En même temps, je laisse la fic rated T, parce que ce sera sûrement un des seuls chapitres où ce sera mature ).**

**Ma Zakuro à moi : **Nyan, merci, ma chère. Contente que tu aies bien aimé. Je suis d'accord pour dire que les paroles sont magnifiques ( dis-moi merci, traduire ce fut difficile… èoé * SBAFF * ). Je plaisante. Mmh… Une touche de Sadomasochisme ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis… xD Mais je te remercie, vraiment, ça m'a fait plaisir. (-:

**negative colorblast : **Go Google it ? Effectivement, ça pourrait être marrant. Je vais regarder les paroles. Ce sera peut-être le prochain chapitre si je sais quoi écrire… Mais sinon, merci. ^^

**IdrewAcow : **Ah, contente que tu trouves que c'est mieux de ce que tu attendais. Ça fait plaisir. Mais tu sais, il n'y aura pas de suite, je laisse ça en suspense. xD Mais je te remercie. (-:

**Mayuri-chan : **Je verrai pour la chanson. Je ne le connais pas, mais quand je n'aurai pas la flemme, j'irai voir. Sinon, ce sera après Go Google it. Quelqu'un me l'a demandé avant. Premier arrivé, premier servis. Mais bref, merci. ^^

**Kanshin Sitro : **Kannazuki no Miko was cool? Yeah, I agree that. It's one of the best anime I have ever seen. And no, I never heard about the manga you mentionned, but hey… If it's like a reincarnation of Himeko and Chikane, I would like to have the chapters. Just send me a PM, please. ^^

**Paru-ch4n : **Je te remercie pour tes deux commentaires. Ils m'ont faits plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Rondo of the Sun and Moon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont j'ai placé les mots. J'étais un peu certaine d'avoir fait un peu foiré… Enfin, merci. ^^

Bon, voilà la requête de ma chère Zakuro. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il y a du lemon léger. Ne lisez pas si ça risque de vous choquer… Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous choquer, après tout. ):

* * *

><p><strong>~° charActer °~<strong>

_J'espère ne pas avoir brûlé ta peau nue, __  
><em>_Au moment où je l'ai touchée... J'ai voulu cacher mon visage._

La princesse soupira longuement, ne se gênant pas pour montrer qu'elle avait en marre, et que ceci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Avec combien de garçons avaient-elle dansé ce soir ? Peut-être une dizaine, si ce n'était pas plus. Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à danser, elle ne refusait jamais. De la gentillesse ? Mais pas du tout ! C'était plutôt de l'obligation. Sa mère et son père – le roi et la reine du Royaume – voulait qu'elle aille un comportement « approprié ». Même quand cela l'ennuyait. De plus, danser avec des garçons la gênait en quelque sorte. Elle préférait les jolies jeunes demoiselles.

Après une danse avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu, elle se dirigea vers les boissons pour se prendre un verre. Il fallait dire que tout ceci lui avait donné soif. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, laissant entrer le goût acide de la chose. Elle adorait l'alcool, mais elle en buvait quand même toujours avec modération. Elle soupira. Elle avait enfin un moment de repos.

La musique, plutôt douce, soit-elle, envahissait l'immense pièce où des gens de toute sorte dansaient ensemble. Aujourd'hui était un bal pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les filles portaient de grandes robes qui touchaient presque le sol, les garçons, eux, portaient des chemises – dont la plupart d'entre eux étaient de couleur noir. Ils étaient tous bien habillé, mais l'une des plus jolies était évidemment la princesse... elle portait une longue robe blanche qui était serré autour de sa fine taille, faisant ressortir sa grosse poitrine. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient attachés en une jolie queue de cheval, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus d'un éclat sans pareil. Tout ça allait à merveille avec sa peau plutôt blanche.

La princesse s'amusa à regarder la foule. Étrangement, elle ne regardait pas les garçons comme toute jeune fille « normale » devait le faire... elle observait plutôt les jeunes demoiselles. Il y en avait vraiment des mignonnes qui lui donnaient l'envie d'aller les inviter à danser. Cependant, elle devait se retenir; elle ne pouvait pas danser avec « n'importe qui », après tout. Une fille qui dansait avec une autre fille, ça pourrait paraitre déplacé. Surtout que là, il s'agissait de la princesse.

Elle bue le restant de son verre en une seule longue gorgé qui la fit grimacer. Cela avait peut-être été de trop, finalement. Après avoir déposé son verre vide sur la table, elle se retourna. Son regard se posa alors sur une jolie jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux cyans attachés en deux belles queues de cheval. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu encore plus foncé que ses cheveux, ce qui rendait plutôt bien. Sa robe laissait entrevoir ses petites épaules. La princesse remarqua que cette dernière l'observait de la tête au pied. La fille aux cheveux roses lui sourit alors, laissant entrapercevoir ses dents blanches. La jeune demoiselle détourna rapidement la tête, en rougissant.

_Le regard curieux, la gorge insatiable, __  
><em>_Ce bonheur que tu ressens rien qu'à me regarder me rend toute chose._

Oh ? Détournement de regard, rougissement… Non seulement cela promettait d'être intéressant, mais de plus, cela lui faisait bizarre… Comme si elle avait un pressentiment de déjà-vu. Cette fille… elle lui disait drôlement quelque chose. Plutôt curieuse, la princesse se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle allait l'inviter à danser, même si elle ne le pouvait pas... elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais elle s'en fichait de toute façon parce qu'elle la voulait à elle seule.

La demoiselle était de dos à elle. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule dénudée pour avoir son attention. Sa peau était tellement douce. Celle-ci se retourna alors, lui faisant face. Elle sursauta ensuite, ne s'attendant certainement pas à _cela_. Elle rougissait, ne savant certainement pas quoi faire. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Puis, la princesse écarquilla des yeux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait eu ce sentiment de déjà-vu…

« - Hatsune, souffla-t-elle. »

Eh oui ! Elle la connaissait déjà. C'était certainement à cause de ce maquillage qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, et peut-être aussi à cause la façon dont elle était habillée. Quoique la princesse voyait tellement de gens différents que c'était difficile de se souvenir des autres. Mais comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? C'était avec elle qu'elle avait partagé son premier baiser quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Elles avaient déjà eu une sorte de relation, mais cela n'avait rien eu de bien sérieux.

« - Vous… vous souvenez de moi ? demanda cette dernière, stupéfaite.

- Bien sûre. Comment ne pas oublier un si joli visage ? »

La dénommée Hatsune rougit alors. Une nouvelle chanson allait enfin commencer. La princesse prit alors cette occasion pour prendre sa main et lui demander, toujours avec son radieux sourire qui pourrait faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui :

« - M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, ma jolie demoiselle ? »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, toujours avec les joues aussi rouges. Elle n'avait pas changé pour cela... Elle était toujours aussi timide et mignonne. Plutôt dire qu'elle était de son genre. Elle l'entraîna alors dans la piste, et quand la chanson commença, elle plaça une de ses mains autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre venait entrelacer ses doigts. Celle-ci mit alors une main autour de sa nuque. La princesse prenait la place du garçon, et Hatsune la place de la fille. La fille aux cheveux roses était plus grande et de toute façon, elle préférait être celle qui mène la danse.

Elles dansèrent alors en se regardant dans le plus profond des yeux. Le fait qu'elles se faisaient regarder par certains curieux, ne les dérangeait pas. La seule chose qui les importait était ce moment. C'était comme des retrouvailles, après tout. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, c'était de _bonnes _retrouvailles. Ce qui surprit la princesse, c'était qu'elle était encore capable de faire battre son cœur, de donner cette sensation de bien-être, de donner cette sensation chaude. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, et lui chuchota d'une voix douce :

« - Tu m'as manqué, Miku…

- Vous… je veux dire, tu m'as manqué aussi, Luka. »

La fille aux cheveux roses sourit alors. Elle s'était souvenu qu'il fallait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et qu'il fallait qu'elle la tutoie. Elle méritait bien une petite récompense. Elle l'embrassa alors très discrètement, très près de son oreille. Elle ressentait encore se plaisir d'étreindre sa peau nue. Ce _puissant _plaisir. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était la même chose pour Miku en la sentant trembler de désir. Effectivement… cela promettait _vraiment_ d'être intéressant…

_J'espère qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu sauras comment enclencher et arrêter cette machine infernale, __  
><em>_Car mes yeux ne se limiteront pas à tes vêtements._

Luka avait envie d'elle. Elle avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, sa peau, son corps… tout. Alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se revoir, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui... _c'était_ Miku. Il y avait toute une différence, et elle savait de toute façon que cet attrait et ce désir étaient réciproque… Après tout, ce n'était pas la première qu'elles faisaient des choses plutôt interdites et mal vu sur certain point de vue. Mais cela faisait effectivement longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

Après la danse, la princesse la tira par la main, l'entraînant dans sa chambre où elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle se retourna. Elle remarqua que Miku était rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Après tout, elles étaient maintenant dans une chambre, seulement toutes les deux. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la poussa gentiment contre le mur, avant d'embrasser tendrement son cou. Miku poussa un gémissement.

« - Miku… J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle entre ses baisers. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans ne répondit pas. Cependant, elle comprit que cette envie était réciproque quand cette dernière l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ce fut un rapide baisé elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Enfin… Luka l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle savait quelque chose à propos de cette dernière; elle aimait quand elle embrassait sa lèvre inférieure. C'était ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, prenant cette partie de ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle sentit la main de Miku se promener dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa respiration se faisait _déjà _saccadée. L'excitation se faisait déjà ressentir.

Luka entra sa langue dans sa bouche en gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle aimait voir son visage rouge, elle aimait voir ses réactions… Quand Miku vu que la princesse la regardait, elle ferma immédiatement les yeux, entrant dans ses douces caresses. Mais détrompez-vous, elles ne faisaient pas seulement cela pour le plaisir, les sentiments étaient aussi présents… La princesse sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, elle sentait également la chaleur qui envahissait tout son corps, la faisant trembler de plaisir. C'était de l'amour... Miku n'était pas _seulement _sa remplaçante pour une nuit.

« - Je… je t'aime, Luka, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi…

- Miku… »

La fille aux cheveux roses posa alors sa main sur sa joue, et lui sourit tendrement.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Miku, dit-elle simplement. »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait aussi souvent pensé à elle, parce que sinon cela aurait été faux. Elle prit alors le menton de la jeune fille.

« - Si tu m'aimes, montre-le-moi, d'accord ? »

Ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre, et elle hocha finalement la tête. Luka commença alors à descendre sa main de son menton, allant à son cou jusqu'à son sein droit.

_Seule barrière à nos sentiments, __  
><em>_Regarde-moi, aime-moi, enlace-moi, __  
><em>_Malgré ce secret derrière lequel nous suons, __  
><em>_Je prends et refuse de lâcher ta main._

Quand sa main la caressait gentiment, elle sentait Miku faire de légers sursauts de temps en temps. Elle évitait de la regarder, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Luka. Elle voulait qu'elle la regarde. Elle voulait voir ses yeux briller par ses caresses, elle voulait voir l'amour qu'elle lui portait seulement en regardant ses beaux yeux bleus.

« - Regarde-moi, Miku… »

Comme un ordre, celle-ci tourna la tête pour la regarder directement dans les yeux. La princesse sourit alors. Elle savait comment gagner des récompenses maintenant. Luka arrêta de caresser son sein. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, tandis que sa jambe venait lui caresser le haut de ses cuisses. Par contre, sa robe la gênait, mais cela procurait tout de même du plaisir pour Miku qui poussait des gémissements pendant le baiser.

Leur robe commençait sérieusement à les déranger.

La fille aux cheveux roses arrêta alors, avant d'empoigner la main de celle-ci. Elle la déposa gentiment sur le lit, refusant de lâcher sa main. Elle était maintenant par-dessus elle. Elles se regardèrent longtemps et profondément dans les yeux, laissant leur cœur battre la chamade. Tout ceci était un secret. Personne ne devait le savoir. C'était une relation secrète, et elle devait le rester, mais le fait que cela en était un, dérangeait Luka. Elle l'aimait. Elle voulait qu'elle soit sa reine, mais c'était impossible, parce qu'elle était une fille.

_Une fois allongées, il nous sera impossible d'échapper à ce piège, __  
><em>_Le temps laissera couler la cire et dévoiler la mèche._

« - Luka, murmura Miku d'une voix douce. »

La fille aux cheveux roses lui sourit alors d'un air triste, inquiétant sa bien-aimée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... rien du tout, mentit-elle. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans comprit immédiatement que c'était faux même si elle lui souriait. Cela se voyait. Essayant de la réconforter, Miku porta ses lèvres à son cou. Elle le lécha gentiment, savant que la princesse aimait les coups de langue. Luka poussait des gémissements discrets en sentant sa langue lui caresser délicatement le cou. Maintenant qu'elles étaient rendues là, il était carrément impossible d'échapper à _ce piège_. L'excitation et le désir étaient maintenant trop puissants.

Pendant que Miku appuyait de plus en plus fortement sa langue contre son cou, la fille aux cheveux roses passa une main sous sa robe, allant caresser ses cuisses. Elle sentit la jeune fille arrêter ses coups de langue. Luka chuchota alors :

« - Ne t'arrête surtout pas. »

Sur ces mots, Miku recommença. Elle pouvait en même temps ressentir son souffle qui était rapide et bruyant. Celle de Luka commençait aussi à l'être. La fille aux cheveux roses monta sa main à sa partie intime où elle le caressa sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle sentit aussitôt que sa bien-aimée commençait à arrêter de lécher son cou, certainement incapable de continuer à cause de l'excitation. Luka s'empara alors de sa langue en entrant la sienne dans sa bouche. Elle se mit alors à se batailler, tandis que les caresses de la fille aux cheveux roses se faisaient plus pressantes.

Miku brisa la baiser, la tête tremblant de plaisir. Elle porta alors sa bouche à son oreille :

« - Je t'aime, Luka, répéta-t-elle. Je… je veux rester à tes côtés. »

Cela eu l'effet de faire rougir légèrement la princesse qui arrêta enfin de la caresser. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« - Je veux que tu sois ma reine, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible… »

Miku hocha la tête, avant de la baisser.

_Mon corps bouge nerveusement, __  
><em>_Comme pour cacher la relation que nous entretenons, __  
><em>_Je veux me persuader d'oublier tout ça__  
><em>_Et sèche mes larmes pour ne pas te porter tort._

En voyant la tristesse sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, Luka l'enlaça, en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. La tête de Miku se posa alors sur son épaule. La princesse savait qu'elle était aussi attristée à cause de ça. Luka aurait aimé crier à tout le monde son amour pour la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que ça risquerait d'être mal vu. Deux filles ensemble... ce n'était pas tout le monde qui accepterait deux reines.

Elle tremblait. Miku tremblait beaucoup. Avait-elle… peur ? Elle savait sûrement qu'après le bal, il y avait de grands risques qu'elles ne se voient plus pendant un long moment, voire éternellement. La fille aux cheveux roses sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux. Non, c'était… impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant elle. Luka paraissait si forte, si Miku la verrait pleurer, elle risquerait de lui prouver qu'elles ne se reverraient probablement plus.

Une larme coula lentement, atterrissant malheureusement sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune fille qui leva automatiquement les yeux.

« - Lu… Luka… »

Merde. C'était échoué. Elle lui avait montré qu'elles ne se reverraient plus. Elle le vit dans ses yeux qui commençaient également à se remplir de larmes. Miku bougea sa main pour essuyer quelques larmes de la princesse, mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement, se mettant à sangloter.

_Nous nous sommes toi et moi perdues dans un labyrinthe, __  
><em>_Où nous nous croisons, nous séparons, mais ne restons pas._

La fille aux cheveux roses posa alors sa main sur son dos, et le frotta gentiment, essayant de la réconforter. Elle sentit aussitôt la langue de Miku contre son cou. Luka éclata alors de rire.

« - Est-ce toujours un moyen de me réconforter, Miku ? demanda-t-elle. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rougit alors. Bon, chacun son moyen, hein ? La princesse poussa doucement la jeune fille sur le lit, et lui chuchota avec une voix séduisante :

« - Tu sais, Miku, j'ai un autre moyen pour te réconforter… »

_Prisonnières d'un tableau, __  
><em>_Que je brûle, arrache, et déchire,__  
><em>_Fuyant la réalité quotidienne,__  
><em>_Encore plus que d'habitude,__  
><em>_J'ai laissé l'oiseau dans son nid,__  
><em>_Au nom qui m'est si cher._

Elles devaient profiter de cette nuit.

Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière.

La dernière nuit où elles seront ensemble.

Mais Luka fera son possible pour la retrouver.

Elles allaient se revoir...

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant, faisons l'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it **

**- ****Sayonara no kawari ni hanataba wo**

**Si vous en avez d'autres en tête, n'hésitez pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de faire ça. ^^**

**Commentaire ? :D**


	4. Go Google it

**A\N : **Hey, hey. x)

**Ma Zaku : **Meeerci, ma chère~ J'ai aimé ton mode « Review : OFF »… ça m'a fait rire. S'pèce de baveuse. xD * SBAFF *Et ouais, je m'en doutais bien que tu aimerais le lemon, bizarrement. Mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, parce que je ne voulais pas en choquer quelques-uns. xD Tu trouves que j'écris mieux à chaque textes que je post ? Eh bien, je suppose que cela a un rapport avec ce que j'écris… -w- Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. ^^

**negative colorblast : **Eh ouais, j'ai fait Go Google it, comme tu l'as demandé. J'espère que cela te plaira. Sinon, je te remercie. ^^

**IdrewAcow : **Haha. Merci à toi. Contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien, ça fait plaisir à savoir. Et pour ce qui est de One Step Layered, je vais le faire après la requête de Mayuri. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais écrire, alors… ^^

**Yomi : **Heureuse de savoir que tu aies bien aimé mes trois OS. Tu trouves également que Rondo of the Sun and Moon ressemble à Kannazuki no Miko, hein ? C'est vrai que la façon que je l'ai fait… xD ( Et c'est aussi mon anime Yuri préféré. *o* ). Bon, pour ce qui est de One Step Layered, IdrewAcow a justement demandé de faire cette chanson, et je compte le faire après une autre. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais écrire toute façon. Enfin, merci pour ton commentaire. ^w^

**Mayuri-chan : **Luka entreprenante ? Ah, oui, peut-être bien. J'aime bien quand elle l'est. xDD * SBAFF * Et je sais que mes OS sont courts, mais c'est difficile de faire plus long quand il s'agit d'une chanson… Pour ce qui est de World is Mine, j'avais déjà pensé le faire, alors ce sera avec plaisir. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. (- :

**Sarabeka : **Blackjack de Luka ? Je ne la connaissais pas, j'ai été jeté un coup d'œil, et ça pourrait effectivement être intéressant. Je la mets dans ma liste. Sinon, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. ^^

**b.b **: Ah, merci beaucoup ! Pour Top Secret, je la mets dans ma liste, mais il y a d'autres chansons qui passent avant, mais je te remercie d'avoir laissé des commentaires. (-:

**Bakachan : **Autant dire que t'as trouvé tous mes Oneshot un peu triste, hein ? xD Ce sera moins pire pour celle-ci… Du moins, j'imagine. Contente que tu aimes la façon que j'écris, ça fait plaisir. Je te dis un grand merci pour ton commentaire. ^w^

Bon, les gens, à la demande de negative colorblast, voilà Go Google it. C'était plutôt amusant à écrire, en fait. Et en passant, j'aime beaucoup la chanson et la vidéo qui va avec. Je dois dire que je m'intéresse au couple Luka x Gakupo, ce qui est bizarre, parce que quand je vois Luka ou Miku avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'éneeerve. D: ( Luka x Miku forever ! ^w^ )

Oh, et j'ai aussi modifié un peu la chanson. Comme Gakupo aime les aubergines, je ne pouvais pas dire la même chose pour Miku, alors j'ai changé le mot pour poireau. (-:

Bref, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~° Go Google it °~<strong>

_S'il te plaît, ne me demandes pas pourquoi, __**  
><strong>__Je pense que tout ce que tu veux, c'est me connaître._

Luka s'étala sur son canapé, prit la télécommande qui reposait sur sa petite table de salon, et regarda les diverses chaînes. Il n'y avait souvent rien d'intéressant à regarder vers la fin de l'après-midi. Enfin, rien qui n'intéressait celle-ci… Par contre, elle tomba sur une chaîne de musique, et elle remarqua immédiatement qu'une de ses chansons était en train de jouer. C'était _Just Be Friends_ ; sa plus populaire chanson. Elle la chantait à tous ses concerts.

La fille aux cheveux roses s'étira les bras. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire; elle s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Elle était toute seule, dans sa maison. Elle avait appelé tous ses amis, mais ils étaient tous occupés. Kaito et Meiko avaient un rendez-vous ensemble, les jumeaux allaient au parc d'attraction et Gakupo avait un entraînement. Il ne restait plus que Miku qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Et pour une raison quelconque – enfin, c'était plutôt pour _plusieurs _raisons – elle ne voulait pas l'inviter chez elle. C'était bien parce qu'elle était une perverse, une idiote, une personne qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, elle était énervante et elle parlait beaucoup trop.

Luka se leva alors, et se dirigea vers son frigidaire. Elle allait encore se bourrer dans la crème glacé, tant qu'à ne rien faire. Elle s'apprêta à prendre le pot de crème glacé à la fraise, mais on cogna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, un de ses amis étaient libres ? Luka laissa le pot dans le congélateur, et se dirigea vers la porte, saisit la poignée, et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une paire d'yeux cyans qui la regardait avec les yeux pétillants. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage… Enfin, c'était _ce _sourire qu'elle détestait au plus profond de son cœur. Elles se regardèrent alors longtemps, avant que la fille aux cheveux cyans s'exclame avec une voix remplie d'enthousiasme et… d'admiration… :

« - Salut, Luka~ »

La fille aux cheveux roses affichait toujours une expression neutre en la regardant de la tête au pied. Elle lui fit alors un salut de la main – ou pour être exacte un au revoir de la main -, et lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle soupira ensuite bruyamment. La personne qu'elle voulait moins voir était présente… Quelle chance ! Luka se rassit alors sur le canapé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Miku. Elle préférait même passer le restant de son après-midi à manger de la crème glacé…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Luka écarquilla des yeux en la voyant entrer comme si de rien n'était. Quelle idiote celle-là… Était-ce évident qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir ? Miku s'approcha, toujours avec le même grand sourire qui pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup trop de choses. Elle avait, en plus, les mains derrière le dos… Que préparait-elle encore ?

« - Je t'ai acheté quelque chose, ma Lulu, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. »

Okay, attendez une petite seconde. Elle venait de lui fermer la porte au nez, elle entrait dans sa maison comme si c'était la sienne, et là, elle vient pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait acheté quelque chose… ? De plus, elle l'appelait _ma Lulu_, quelque chose que Luka détestait. Elle avait beau lui dire cent fois de ne pas l'appeler comme cela, elle continuait tout de même… À croire qu'elle n'écoutait pas quand on lui parlait.

La fille aux cheveux roses ne répondit pas, attendant de voir ce qu'elle lui avait acheté. Quelque chose d'idiot, sûrement, comme toujours… Miku tendit alors la main, lui montrant une Rose rouge. Luka soupira, et prit la fleur afin de la déposer sur sa petite table de salon.

« - Idiote, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les Roses ? Si tu veux, je peux toujours t'acheter autre…

- Non, la coupa Luka, si tu veux me faire plaisir, dégage. »

_C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment jusqu'ici inconnu, __**  
><strong>__Tu commences à avoir le disque dur qui plante !_

Miku afficha alors une mine triste, digne du chat botté dans _Shrek. _La fille aux cheveux roses détourna promptement la tête en croisant les bras. Elle l'énervait tellement… Cependant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop méchante sur ce coup ? Elle regarda à nouveau la jeune fille, qui affichait toujours le même regard.

« - Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix triste. »

Merde. Chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup, elle finissait toujours par accepter. Luka resta les bras croisés, et soupira.

« - D'accord, d'accord, souffla-t-elle, tu peux rester, mais sois sage, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre dehors. »

Un immense sourire fendit alors le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle pousse un cri de joie et s'installe à côté de Luka sur le sofa. Simultanément, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. On dirait qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur. La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua que Miku regardait la télévision avec les yeux brillants. Et la plus grande des deux comprit la raison ; une de ses chansons jouait encore sur la même chaîne de musique. La fille aux cheveux cyans était certainement sa plus grande fan… Elle l'était peut-être un peu trop. À un tel point que cela inquiétait Luka.

« - Tu es si belle, si grande, tu chantes tellement bien, j'aime ta voix, je veux être comme toi, je veux…

- Tais-toi, idiote… »

Miku haussa les épaules, et continua à énumérer ce qu'elle aimait chez elle. Elle n'écoutait vraiment pas…

_Je veux être la personne la plus proche de toi, __**  
><strong>__Tes neurones doivent faire erreur._

Après environ quinze minutes, la fille aux cheveux cyans avait enfin terminé de dire ce qu'elle aimait chez elle ! Luka soupira alors de soulagement. Il commençait à être temps. Elle sentit aussitôt qu'on lui effleurait la main. Elle regarda alors, et remarqua que Miku avait posé sa main sur la sienne… Non seulement cela la dérangeait, mais en plus, la jeune demoiselle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en être rendu compte en regardant autre part. Luka dégagea de ce fait brutalement sa main en rougissant légèrement…

« - Tu… tu es vraiment la pire des idiotes ! Hurla-t-elle. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant.

« - Wow… murmura celle-ci, tu es vraiment trop belle. »

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Elle venait de l'insulter et elle lui répondait par un compliment. Était-elle sourde ou quoi ?

_Pourras-tu me parler uniquement lorsque tu as quelque chose à me dire ?__**  
><strong>__Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi._

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Miku était-elle venu chez elle ? Était-ce seulement pour la complimenter et pour lui dire des choses plutôt inutiles ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Miku avait ce comportement seulement avec elle. En compagnie des autres, elle était une fille adorable… tellement que t'aurais envie qu'elle soit ton animal de compagnie, mais quand elle était seule avec elle… C'était une vraie démone insupportable !

« - Hey, Luka… ?

- Quoi ?

- Penses-tu vraiment que je suis une… idiote ? »

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à sa question, Luka hocha automatiquement la tête, ne savant pas que cela pouvait _réellement _vexer Miku.

« - Je… je veux savoir ce que tu penses réellement de moi, chuchota-t-elle. »

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Elle paraissait si sérieuse, et un peu déçu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre bien franchement, mais…

« - Vas voir ça sur Google, répondit-elle simplement. »

_Je te dirai juste d'aller voir ça sur Google.__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

Miku hocha alors vigoureusement la tête en souriant, avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur. Elle allait vraiment regarder… ? Elle était tellement naïve… Elle ne trouvera pas la réponse… ou plutôt, elle ne trouvera pas la _vraie_ réponse. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était si innocente qui la rendait mignonne ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, elle était une idiote.

Luka regarda sur l'écran. Elle avait tapé : « ce que Luka pense de Miku ».

…

_« Aucun document ne correspond aux termes de recherche spécifiés__ ( ce que Luka pense de Miku )_

_Suggestions :_

_Vérifiez l'orthographe des termes de recherche._

_Essayez d'autres mots._

_Utilisez des mots clés plus généraux._

_Spécifiez un moins grand nombre de mots. »_

« - Stupide Google ! S'exclama Miku. »

_C'est quoi ton e-mail ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

La fille aux cheveux cyans croisa les bras. Luka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage en colère de cette dernière. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre… Elle était vraiment bête. En plus, elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment assez pour que Luka dise ce qu'elle pense d'elle. Elle avait vraiment cru que Google lui donnerait la réponse…

« - Tiens, en parlant de Google, c'est quoi ton e-mail ?

- Eh bien… vas voir ça sur Google. »

Miku hocha alors la tête, incertaine cette fois si elle pouvait vraiment trouver la réponse. Elle tapa : « e-mail de Luka Megurine ». Et évidemment, il n'y avait eu aucune réponse potable...

_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?__**  
><strong>__Aller sur Yahoo ! Sur Google !_

Luka soupira, et s'installa à nouveau sur le sofa. Peut-être y allait-elle un peu fort avec la fille aux cheveux cyans ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Cela risquait de ne pas de tarder. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de quinze minutes.

Miku s'assit à côté d'elle en la regardant sans arrêt, tellement que cela en devenait intimidant. Lui en voulait-elle par hasard… ? Enfin, non, c'était impossible. Miku était Miku… Jamais elle ne lui en voudrait. Pourtant, le fait de penser à cela lui donnait un sentiment étrange, presque inconnu. Elle décida de l'ignorer…

« - Je me demandais Luka…

- Hm… ?

- Qu'aimes-tu faire à part chanter ? »

Voulait-elle vraiment tout savoir ? Luka soupira ( encore ). Miku devait apprendre à la connaitre au lieu de lui poser ce genre de questions…

« - Aller sur Yahoo et Google, dit-elle avec une voix ironique.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Luka ! Je suis sérieuse ! »

La fille aux cheveux roses haussa les épaules. Elle savait que Miku n'avait pas fini de lui poser toute sorte de questions. Elle ne faisait que commencer, et cela commençait déjà à énerver Luka…

_Pourrais-je te revoir ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

_Est-ce que tu aimes les poireaux ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

Miku semblait un peu fâchée et vexée ; Luka se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à cela, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe, croisant les bras. La fille aux cheveux cyans la regarda soudainement avec la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire fendant ses lèvres. Elle la regardait tellement profondément avec ce regard plutôt mystérieux qu'elle sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre… ? De plus, dans cette position, elle semblait tellement innocente et si… mignonne.

Luka se frappa alors sur la tête. Attendez, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, et le plus important, elle n'était **pas** innocente. N'importe qui en la voyant pourrait se dire : « Oh, elle est trop mignonne. Elle a l'air toute gentille… » Mais c'était effectivement loin d'être le cas.

« - Pourrais-je te revoir demain ? demanda Miku. »

La réponse était pourtant évidente :** non**. Mais pour paraitre moins méchante, et parce qu'elle avait aussi envie de rigoler un peu, elle sortit :

« - Vas voir ça sur Google. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans semblait déçue ; peut-être s'était-elle enfin rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir ? Mais au lieu de cela, elle continua :

« - Ah, si on décide de se marier plus tard, je voudrais savoir si tu aimes les poireaux, parce que c'est essentielle dans ma vie…

- Qu... Quoi ? »

Attendez, elle avait bien entendu ou elle avait parlé de mariage ? Confuse, Luka regarda si elle était sérieuse, et elle le semblait d'ailleurs. Merde. Cette fille était complétement folle, ou pour être plus exacte, elle était complétement folle d'elle… Elle savait que Miku avait une certaine attirance envers elle, et cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

Luka la regarda alors sérieusement dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose :

« - Écoute Miku, **jamais** je n'aurais ce genre de relation avec toi. Arrête de…

- Alors, tu aimes ça ? La coupa celle-ci. »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle n'écoutait vraiment pas. Découragée, elle laissa tomber en répondant simplement :

« - Google… Vas voir ça sur Google. »

_Qui adores-tu ?__**  
><strong>__Je ne peux pas te dire ça...Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais, hein ?_

Luka remarqua du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille semblait _réellement_ blessée par ce qu'elle lui répondait. La fille aux cheveux roses ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Rare était les fois où elle avait _vraiment _l'impression qu'elle n'était pas si pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Miku baissa la tête, et lui dit :

« - Si ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, alors qui est-ce ? »

Luka était sous le choc ; elle croyait qu'elle l'aimait ou quoi ? Elle se sentit soudainement rougir, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer en prenant un regard fâché.

« - Je ne peux rien te dire. »

_J'écoute ta voix que j'ai enregistrée sur mon portable sans arrêt...__**  
><strong>__Je pense surtout que tu devrais retourner bosser !_

___Plus tu parles et plus tu es mignonne...__**  
><strong>__Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écrierais pas ça dans ton journal intime ! ?_

___Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi ? Tu ne fais que me gêner !__**  
><strong>__Je sais que tu ne penses pas vraiment ça..._

___Je te dirai juste d'aller voir ça sur Google__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

Le cœur de Luka battait maintenant la chamade. Elle était presque certaine d'une chose, maintenant ; Miku l'aimait, mais pas comme une fan devrait le faire, ni comme une amie… Et surtout qu'avec les regards pétillants qu'elle jetait sur elle, parfois, c'était déjà plutôt anormal. Et pourtant, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis environ un mois. Ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt ? Surtout que Miku était une **fille.**

Luka soupira alors, et posa timidement une main sur la tête de la jeune fille pour se faire pardonner. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs stupéfaite par ce geste, mais un sourire fendit tout de même son visage. La fille aux cheveux roses ôta immédiatement sa main, et reprend son air froid. Miku se mit alors à rire, comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Luka sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à rire ? Elle essaya de l'ignorer…

Une nouvelle chanson jouait maintenant dans la chaine de musique. C'était encore une de ses chansons. Cette fois-ci, c'était _Double Lariat_. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Miku tapait du pied en chantonnant doucement la chanson… Luka écarquilla des yeux. Elle la connaissait par cœur ou quoi ?

« - Tu… tu connais les paroles ?

- Bien sûre. J'écoute sans arrêt tes chansons… »

Luka rougit alors, faisant rire une nouvelle fois Miku. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une de ses fans être si… fan. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, mais d'un certain côté, elle avait envie de lui faire savoir que cela lui dérangeait ( même si ce n'était pas le cas ).

« - Tu sais, Miku, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de faire _ça_. C'est assez énervant. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit, et dit :

« - Tu es vraiment mignonne… »

La plus grande des deux rougit alors encore plus, et lui cria :

« - Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi ? Tu commences sérieusement à me gêner ! »

Miku éclata alors de rire, avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Luka pouvait immédiatement ressentir son souffle lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Elles étaient trop… près. Un sourire mystérieux fendait son visage. La fille aux cheveux roses était tellement embarrassée qu'elle n'osait même pas l'observer. Puis, elle ressentit son souffle lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille :

« - Je sais que tu veux que je reste… »

Tellement qu'elle était embarrassée, sa vue se brouilla. Elle poussa alors sauvagement cette dernière sur le sol.

_Quelles sont tes mensurations ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

___La couleur de ta culotte ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir ça sur Google ! »_

___Est-ce que tu portes quelque chose sous ta jupe ?__**  
><strong>__« Vas voir joyeusement ça sur Google ! »_

On dirait que Miku la perverse et l'idiote venait de se réveiller... Malgré qu'elle l'ait rejeté, elle retourna sur le sofa, toujours avec le même sourire mystérieux. Luka décida alors de l'ignorer en regardant ailleurs. Mais quelque chose la fit sursauter; la fille aux cheveux cyans était en train de lever sa jupe. La plus grande des deux rougit, et la gifla avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci porta alors sa main contre sa joue qui était présentement rouge à cause de la claque, mais un sourire fendait tout de même son visage…

Luka n'en revenait juste pas comment elle avait soudainement changé de comportement. Cela l'énervait…

« - Je ne voulais seulement savoir la couleur de ta culotte, ma Lulu~ »

Les joues encore plus rouges ( si cela était possible à ce stade ), elle la gifla de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, sur son autre joue.

« - Aïe, Aïe… Pourquoi es-tu si embarrassée à cause de cela ? Se pourrait-il que tu ne portes rien sous ta jupe~?

Et BAM. Une autre claque.

_Je t'adorerai toujours.__**  
><strong>__Qu-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

___Je t'aimerai toujours.__**  
><strong>__Dans ce cas, adieu._

___C'est ce que je ressens !__**  
><strong>__Je sais déjà ça._

Miku éclata alors ( encore ) de rire en voyant le visage tout rouge de cette dernière. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Luka était si embarrassée à propos de ça, mais c'était pour une de ces raisons qu'elle l'aimait tant…

La fille aux cheveux roses avait les bras croisés, essayant de prendre une expression froide, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas ; elle était trop embarrassée… Ses joues étaient tellement rouges que c'était remarquable à des centaines de kilomètres… Miku lui faisait un sourire chaleureux, et la regardait comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Je t'adorerai toujours, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Miku se mit alors à rire, et continua :

« - Je t'aimerai toujours… »

Luka la regarda alors, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse. Le cœur de la fille aux cheveux roses se mit alors à battre violemment, mais elle décida de la rejeter, malgré les protestations de son cœur :

« - Dans ce cas, dé… dégage…

- Mais c'est ce que je ressens, Luka ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime vraiment !

- Je… je sais. »

_Mon cœur ne pourra plus se leurrer bien longtemps...__**  
><strong>__J'aime et je méprise la manière dont tu agis envers moi,__**  
><strong>__À tel point que je n'arrive pas à comprendre,__**  
><strong>__Qui aimes-tu par-dessus tout ?_

Le cœur de Luka battait à une vitesse incroyable… Elle porta alors une main au niveau de son cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une chaleur immense envahissait sa poitrine, elle se sentait subitement vraiment… bien. Elle commençait même à aimer la compagnie de Miku. Elle commençait ? Non, elle avait **toujours** adoré sa compagnie, elle était juste assez bête pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Même si Miku était une idiote, une perverse et tous les trucs de ce genre… c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ; même si elle avait le don de l'énerver, elle aimait la façon qu'elle agissait avec elle… Mais Miku l'aimait-elle _réellement_ ?

Luka sourit alors à la jeune fille, et lui dit :

« - Ça te dirait de manger chez moi, ce soir ? »

Miku écarquilla des yeux, et regarda la fille aux cheveux roses dans les yeux pour être certaine de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

« - Vr-vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Un grand sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle poussa un cri de joie, avant de donner un gros câlin à Luka. Gênée, elle la repoussa, et se trouva une excuse :

« - Je vais… je vais déjà préparer le repas… »

Elle se mit presqu'à courir pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle soupira ensuite de soulagement. Quelle gamine, parfois, cette Miku. Maintenant qu'elle était enfin seule, elle en profita pour sourire tout bêtement. Luka avait pensé de manger du thon, mais elle n'était pas certaine que celle-ci aimerait cela. Elle fouilla alors dans son frigidaire, et remarqua qu'elle avec des poireaux. Savant que cette dernière aimait cela, elle eut une idée ; elle allait faire une quiche aux thons et aux poireaux…

Elle prépara alors le repas en entendant Miku chantonner une de ses chansons qui passait à la télévision. Elle sourit alors ; la fille aux cheveux cyans avait une voix incroyable, digne d'une chanteuse…

_Tu es si stupide, __**  
><strong>__Avant de te faire de fausses idées,__**  
><strong>__Je vais te dire ce que tu ne dis pas quand mon visage est rouge, __**  
><strong>__Mais s'il l'est, c'est uniquement à cause du délicieux thon que je mange !_

Luka lui cria alors que c'était enfin prêt. C'était presqu'en galopant que Miku s'y rendit. Elle s'assit alors sur une des chaises, avant que la fille aux cheveux roses lui dépose son assiette sur la table. La fille aux cheveux cyans regarda attentivement le plat, et un sourire fendit son visage :

« - Tu as mis des poireaux ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement. »

La plus grande des deux hocha alors la tête, se retenant pour ne pas sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine. Elle était tellement mignonne… Luka commença alors à manger, et se rendit aussitôt compte que le mélange de thons et de poireaux rendaient plutôt bien. Après quelques bouchées, Miku se leva de sa chaise, et embrassa la fille aux cheveux roses sur la joue.

« - Merci, ma Lulu~ »

Luka écarquilla des yeux, s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, tandis que se joues devenaient rouges. Elle… elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue !

Miku éclata de rire.

« - Tu es toute rouge. Haha~

- N-non… je… je ne le suis pas ! C'est à cause du thon que je… que je mange ! »

La fille aux cheveux cyans leva alors les yeux au ciel, et recommença à manger en chantonnant joyeusement. Luka, elle, sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces… Elle se toucha alors la joue, et sourit.

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité,__**  
><strong>__Si, c'est la vérité,__**  
><strong>__Tu m'aimes vraiment,__**  
><strong>__Tu es si stupide._

Malheureusement, Miku le remarqua. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté…

« - Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luka ôta alors immédiatement sa main de sur sa joue, et se remit à rougir brutalement.

« - I-idiote ! »

La fille aux cheveux cyans sourit alors.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller sur Google pour connaître mes sentiments,__**  
><strong>__Car bientôt, tu auras le même âge que moi,__**  
><strong>__S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas pourquoi,__**  
><strong>__Je promets de dire la vérité._

Elle faisait _ce _sourire. _Ce _sourire mystérieux qu'elle détestait tant, mais qu'elle aimait tant en même temps. Cela en était trop. Luka serra les poings, et s'approcha de Miku. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains… Surprise, celle-ci leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle écarquilla alors des yeux en sentant les lèvres de celle-ci contre les siennes.

Luka était en train de l'embrasser… Elle savait qu'elle avait _vraiment _des sentiments pour elle. Elle l'avait deviné, mais ça, Luka l'avait ignoré. Les lèvres de Miku étaient douces… Puis, soudainement, la fille aux cheveux cyans entoura sa nuque, et l'embrassa férocement. Au plus grand étonnement de Luka, Miku semblait être celle qui était dominante, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle allait entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais cette dernière le fit avant elle, surprenant encore plus la rose. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour battre cette dominance, elle décida finalement de la laisser faire, sentant son cœur battre énormément vite.

Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, Luka pouvait remarquer que Miku souriait… Un sourire… pervers…

« - Dis Lulu, je pourrais rester chez toi cette nuit~? »

La fille aux cheveux roses rougit alors, et lui donna une violente claque derrière la tête en lui criant un… **non.**

_Je pense que tout ce que tu veux, c'est me connaître. __**  
><strong>__Je veux devenir une fille douce, __**  
><strong>__S'il te plaît, ne me demandes pas pourquoi.__**  
><strong>__Je pense que tout ce que tu veux, c'est me connaître._

Miku sourit alors, avant d'éclater de rire.

Luka la frappa alors de nouveau.

Elle regretta aussitôt son geste ;

Elle voulait arrêter de lui faire du mal ;

Parce qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était…

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni hanataba wo ( en cours )**

**- One Step Layered**

**- World is Mine**

**- Blackjack**

**- Top Secret**

**Ça en fait beaucoup. xD**

**Bref, premier arrivé, premier servis. Si jamais vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas. ^w^**

**Commentaire ? :D**


	5. Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo

**A\N :** Yop ! ^ W ^

Les vacances sont terminées pour moi depuis deux jours… Mes mise à jours seront donc plus longues… T^T

**IdrewAcow : **Ça avait satisfait ton besoin de Luka x Miku ? Haha. Je suis contente que t'as trouvé ça mignon. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. (-:

**Ma Zaza : **Merci, mon Amour~ Je dois te dire que j'ai bien aimé ton commentaire. Et je savais que t'aimerais Luka, s'pèce de Tsundere, va. xD Ouais, Miku en perverse ça change, mais j'aime bien, en fait. Enfin, ton review m'a fait plaisir. ^ W ^

**Ranshin Sitro : **Ladies first? Of course I will do it! It would be a pleasure. (-:

**Paru-ch4n : **Oh ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires ; ils m'ont faits tous les deux vraiment plaisir, en fait. Pour ce qui est de charActer, vraiment contente que tu aies bien aimé. Tu le trouves encore plus tragique que Rondo of the Sun and Moon ? Mm… Je croyais qu'il l'était un peu moins, mais dans un sens, c'est tant mieux. Bon, pour Go Google it, je sais que ça fait un peu brouillon. Disons que l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment avec moi, et j'avais une flemme intense. xD C'était la troisième chanson des Vocaloid que tu as écouté ? Moi, je l'ai découvert tout de même récemment, et j'aime bien, je dois dire. Et tout à fait d'accord pour la pédophilie… xDD Ah, Love is War ! J'espérais que quelqu'un me le propose ! Alors, ce sera avec plaisir ! ^^

**Li : **World's end Dancehall ? Oki doki ! Je la mets dans ma liste. x)

**Sarabeka : **Ah, j'adore ce genre de commentaires. Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, et ce n'est pas des blagues, hein ! Je suis sérieuse. Ça fait changement, en fait. Alors, tu n'as pas apprécié ce chapitre ? Je suppose que c'est en quelque sorte normale. J'imaginais déjà que ça ne plairait pas à certains, alors je m'y attendais un peu. Et pour ce qui est des fautes, quand j'aurai moins la flemme, j'essayerai de les corriger. Enfin, merci pour ton commentaire. ^^

Bon, Mayuri avait demandé Sayonora no kawari ni, hanataba wo, alors le voilà ! Pour faire changement j'ai écrit à la première personne du singulier, et le « je » s'agit de Miku. Je ne suis pas habituée d'écrire à la première personne, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux… x) ( et chapitre est assez court. T^T )

* * *

><p><strong>~° Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo °~<strong>

_Le souvenir d'un bouquet que tu m'avais offert, __  
><em>_J'ai continué à l'entretenir, __  
><em>_Maintenant, je continue à sourire, __  
><em>_Même si un jour, je te croise quelque part._

Je l'aimais. J'étais toujours amoureuse d'elle. Chaque nuit, chaque jour, je ne cessais de penser à elle. De penser à sa douce personnalité, de penser à son chaleureux sourire qui faisait battre mon cœur à chaque fois, de penser à sa sublime beauté qui était certainement au-dessus de la moyenne, de penser à ses longs cheveux roses qui brillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil, de penser à ses beaux yeux bleus qui rayonnaient quand elle regardait _notre _jardin de fleurs, de penser aux merveilleux jours que nous avions déjà partagé auparavant, de penser aux baisers passionnés qu'elle m'avait déjà donné, de penser à ses lèvres contre ma peau nue qui avait le don de me faire frémir de plaisir, de penser à nos nuits où plus rien ne nous importait – ne serait-ce que de montrer le puissant amour que nous avions déjà partagé…

Que nous avions déjà partagé… hein ? Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que je me contentais de rêver à elle, sans pouvoir réellement la voir et la toucher… Notre amour avait été plus que puissant, plus que passionnant, alors pourquoi avions-nous rompu ? C'était simple ; la jalousie et la possessivité. J'étais très excessive quand il s'agissait de ces deux détestables sentiments. Mon ancienne amoureuse, du nom de Luka Megurine, invitait _très _souvent un ami à la maison. Et cet ami était aussi passionné qu'elle quand il s'agissait de fleurs. Ils étaient capables de faire une grande discussion là-dessus pendant des heures, et tout ce que je faisais pendant ce temps, c'était de les regarder se rapprocher et d'avoir terriblement mal.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de _cette _scène. De _cette _scène où nous nous étions disputés.

_J'étais assise à la table, attendant son retour impatiemment. Cette journée-là, c'était notre anniversaire. Cela avait fait un an que nous étions en couple. J'avais allumé des chandelles, j'avais mis un joli pot où ses fleurs préférées reposaient et j'avais préparé son plat favori. J'avais très hâte de la voir arrivé, de la voir émerveillé par ce que j'avais préparé pour elle._

_Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas. J'avais attendu au moins presque deux heures avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas normal ; son travail finissait avant le dîner, alors arriver après… Il y avait bien de quoi s'inquiéter, non ?_

_En remarquant ce que j'avais fait, elle était restée sur le cadre de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, fixant ce que j'avais fait pour notre anniversaire. Elle avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise, et moi, j'étais carrément fâchée. J'avais ma petite idée de où elle avait été ; son soi-disant ami. Je m'étais levée brusquement, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés par la colère…_

_« - Où étais-tu ? Avais-je hurlé. _

_- Hum… J'étais chez… Gakupo… »_

_Elle avait à cet instant détourné mon regard, comme si elle avait essayé de me cacher quelque chose. Moi, à cet instant, j'avais mal. Terriblement mal… J'avais eu l'impression qu'on avait brûlé mon cœur, ne laissant que des cendres… Je m'étais demandée deux douloureuses questions ; m'était-elle infidèle ? Ce Gakupo, était-il réellement seulement un ami ? Je me sentais tellement impuissante, cependant la colère et la jalousie avaient pris le dessus…_

_« - Gakupo… Gakupo… Gakupo ! On dirait qu'il n'y a seulement que lui qui t'intéresse ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui, tu n'arrêtes pas de l'inviter chez nous, et tu oublies même notre anniversaire !_

_- Miku, je suis désolée, je…_

_- J'en ai marre ! L'avais-je subitement coupé. Tu choisis ; c'est lui ou c'est moi… »_

_J'avais pu remarquer de la surprise sur son visage, qui s'était immédiatement transformée par de la colère…_

_« - Écoutes Miku, j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, comme tout le monde, et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !_

_- Des amis, hein ? Tu appelles ça un ami, toi ?_

_- Ça suffit ! M'avait-elle crié. Ta jalousie commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je te suis infidèle, hein ?_

_- Eh bien, comment puis-je le savoir ? »_

_J'avais compris que ma dernière phrase avait été de trop quand je l'avais vu frapper sur la table. Mon cœur s'était mis à s'emballer automatiquement dans ma poitrine. J'avais déjà regretté ce que je lui avais dit…_

_« - C'est terminé, Miku. Si je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir des amis, je m'en vais. »_

Et elle était partie, me laissant toute seule en pleur. Même encore aujourd'hui, je regrettais énormément mes paroles ; je l'aimais encore, je voulais rester à ses côtés, mais c'était impossible, maintenant. On se croissait parfois dans la rue, et je lui souriais tout de même, mais à moi, elle ne me jetait pas le moindre regard… À croire que rien ne s'était passé entre nous…

_Le jour où nous avons acheté les semences,__  
><em>_N'était-ce pas amusant de se demander lesquels choisir?__  
><em>_J'étais à la recherche de fleurs grandissant seules, __  
><em>_Aide moi, mon arrosoir est vide._

Tous les jours, je regardais _notre jardin _– enfin, maintenant c'était le miens, mais je continuais à dire que c'était le _nôtre_. Toutes sortes de fleurs remplissaient le jardin ; nous l'avions bien entretenu. Chaque fois que j'avais de la visite, les gens trouvaient ça magnifique… Ils me disaient même que j'avais certainement le plus beau jardin en ville, mais ça, c'était grâce à Luka. Elle avait passé presque ses journées entières à s'occuper des fleurs, de les arroser et même de leur parler. Elle s'occupait d'elles comme si c'était ses propres enfants, et pour ça, je l'admirais beaucoup.

Auparavant, on choisissait tout le temps les fleurs que nous allions planter, et à quel endroit. Je l'avais très souvent aidé à les planter, et j'avais trouvé cela très amusant, parce que ça avait été avec Luka. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à découvrir cette passion sur les fleurs, et même si maintenant j'étais toute seule pour m'occuper d'elles, je le faisais tout de même, même si c'était difficile.

Je m'approchai alors des fleurs, l'arrosoir à la main. Je m'agenouillai devant deux fleurs que je prenais soin le plus que possible. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de ces deux fleurs, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elles étaient de couleur rose et bleu. Elles étaient côte-à-côte. Le rose me faisait penser à Luka et la bleue à moi-même. Pourquoi ? Je supposai que cela avait seulement un rapport avec la couleur plutôt unique de nos cheveux. La fleur rose resplendissait, alors que pour la fleur bleue, elle était en train de se faner, de mourir. J'arrivai alors pour l'arroser, mais je remarquai aussitôt que je n'avais plus d'eau dans mon arrosoir. Elle était vide, _ma _fleur était en train de mourir. Cette fleur, elle me ressemblait tellement ; à cause de Luka, j'étais en train de me faner aussi ; la fille aux cheveux roses avait été mon eau, mon soleil… J'avais besoin d'elle pour survivre…

_Mais tu as finit par délaisser un pot, __  
><em>_A tel point qu'il était presque mort, __  
><em>_Mais j'ai décidé de continuer à l'entretenir, __  
><em>_Une horloge cassée a commencé son tic-tac._

J'entrai alors dans ma maison afin de remplir de nouveau l'arrosoir, tout en observant le pot de fleurs que Luka avait laissé ici, alors que ces fleurs étaient en train de se trépasser. Même si la fille aux cheveux roses les avait délaissées, je continuai tout de même de les arroser. Peut-être restait-il de l'espoir ? Elles pouvaient revivre, tout comme l'amour que je portais sur Luka. Il fallait que je m'explique, il fallait que je lui fasse savoir que je l'aimais, que j'avais un cœur brisé.

Mais je me posais toujours la même question ; m'avait-elle vraiment été infidèle ? Gakupo, était-il vraiment un ami… ? Pourtant, je savais bien que Luka ne pouvait pas me faire une telle chose, je savais qu'elle ne pourra jamais aimer ou coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Mais je continuai tout de même à croire qu'elle m'avait trompé avec Gakupo… J'étais tellement jalouse, que cette jalousie me faisait croire de fausses choses, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas la combattre…

Même encore aujourd'hui…

J'étais tellement une idiote ; si j'avais su que je me fanerai comme je le faisais présentement, cette journée-là, je l'aurai retenu. Je n'avais _jamais _voulu qu'elle parte si soudainement, qu'elle me laisse seule comme ça, sans eau, ni soleil… Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur présentement, c'était de savoir si elle était maintenant en couple avec Gakupo… Seulement penser à ça, me donnait une douleur atroce, une douleur indescriptible…

_Le souvenir d'un bouquet que tu m'avais offert, __  
><em>_J'ai continué à l'entretenir, __  
><em>_Maintenant, je continue à sourire, __  
><em>_Même si un jour, je te croise quelque part._

Après avoir arrosé le restant de mes fleurs, je m'étalai sur mon sofa, regardant le bouquet de fleur qui trainait sur la petite table du salon. _Ce _bouquet m'était certainement le plus précieux. C'était des _Camélia _rouges qui m'avaient été donné par Luka. Elle me les avait offertes peu de temps avant notre rupture. Non seulement je les trouvais magnifique, mais en plus… Chaque fleur avait sa signification, et celle-ci voulait dire un amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel… Je savais pourtant que mon ancienne amoureuse portait une attention particulière sur les significations…

Un amour éternel… hein ? Je senti des larmes me piquer les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, elle m'avait demandé de toujours sourire, peu importe ce qui arrivait, et je devais garder cette promesse. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup complimenté à propos de mon sourire, disant que c'était le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et chaque fois, cela avait eu le don de me faire rougir et de faire battre abominablement mon cœur.

Je me souvins parfaitement des premiers baisers que nous avions partagés ; cela avait été tout innocent, seulement que des petits _« smack »_, sans savoir que ce que nous ressentions vraiment. Puis cette passion avait augmenté ; on avait commencé à s'embrasser encore plus ardûment, voire avec la langue, et nous avions enfin réalisé que nous n'étions pas seulement que de bonnes amies ; après tout, qui faisait ce genre de choses avec une amie ? Et la première nuit que nous avions passée ensemble, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Les douces et savoureuses caresses qu'elle me donnait me faisait frémir de plaisir, me faisait gémir, me faisait sentir tellement bien…

« - Un amour… éternel, murmurai-je pour moi-même. »

_Tu as été mon eau, __  
><em>_Tu as été mon soleil d'été, __  
><em>_« Merci pour tout », __  
><em>_Même si tu ne peux plus m'entendre, __  
><em>_Sache que les fleurs que tu as planté ont bien grandi._

Je me levai alors brusquement de mon sofa, réalisant enfin quelque chose de très important. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? J'avais cru que c'était Luka qui me blessait, mais j'avais eu tort ; c'était _moi _qui blessais Luka. La fille aux cheveux roses m'aimait _réellement_, jamais elle ne me sera infidèle. Et le fait que je pensais qu'elle me trompait avec Gakupo en lui disant indirectement que je croyais qu'elle était une femme infidèle lui avait fait beaucoup de… mal.

L'idiote dans tout ça, c'était… moi-même.

Je ne pensais qu'à moi…

Luka était probablement en train de se faner aussi, et je _devais_ lui apporter mon aide… Je serrai alors les poings. Je devais aller la voir. Tout de suite.

_La terre, l'océan, le vent,_  
><em>Tout ce qui brille dans le monde m'enveloppe doucement,<em>  
><em>Comme toi tu l'avais fait avec tes bras.<em>

Je sorti donc de ma maison, direction le magasin de fleurs. J'avais une petite idée de comment m'excuser, et j'espérai du plus profond de mon cœur qu'elle acceptera mes excuses, qu'elle m'acceptera de nouveau… Mais j'étais contente du fait que la boutique de fleurs n'était pas très loin de chez moi. Je devais dire que j'étais plutôt impatiente de la revoir…

Quand j'entrai enfin, je regardai les diverses fleurs. J'observai surtout les blanches, en fait, mais il y en avait tellement que je ne réussissais même pas à trouver celle que je voulais. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas ?

« - Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Je me retournai, pour rencontre une paire de yeux noisettes qui me fixaient avec un sourcil levé, remarquant certainement que j'étais là depuis quelques minutes. Je me grattai alors timidement le derrière de la tête, et répondit par une autre question :

« - Avez-vous des _Ancolies _blanche ?

- Bien sûre. Veuillez me suivre. »

Je le suivi, et je remarquai effectivement qu'il y en avait. Je souri alors. C'était parfait. J'en achetai alors qu'une seule, et partit en direction de chez Luka. Je savais où elle était. Elle était présentement chez ses parents… Enfin, je m'en doutais.

_Le souvenir d'un bouquet que tu m'avais offert, __  
><em>_J'ai continué à l'entretenir, __  
><em>_Maintenant, je continue à sourire, __  
><em>_Même si un jour, je te croise quelque part._

Je cognai donc à la porte, la fleur derrière le dos. Je tremblai de stress et de peur. Mais je devais me calmer, si ça se trouvait, elle m'aimait. Cependant, j'étais effrayée à l'idée que Gakupo était peut-être avec elle en ce moment. Je senti ma gorge s'assécher et mon cœur battre la chamade quand je la vit. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé, et voir sa beauté me fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre ; j'en oubliai même ce que je faisais ici. Mon souffle se coupa. Elle était tellement magnifique…

Par contre, mon étonnement s'arrêta soudainement quand elle me regarda les sourcils froncés. Je pouvais remarquer qu'elle venait à peine de pleurer… Était-ce à cause de moi ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, c'était que je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise.

« - Miku… souffla-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Cette question me percuta de plein fouet ; je n'étais pas du prête à répondre. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction. Mes mains étaient moites, et je serrai tellement fortement la fleur que j'avais peur que je l'écrabouille. Je sentais même des goûtes de sueurs me perler le front…

Je pris une grande respiration, et tendit la fleur, avant de dire d'une voix un peu tremblotante :

« - Je… je suis désolée, Luka. J'ai été vraiment… méchante, et je regrette vivement ce que je t'ai dit. Tu me manques terriblement… »

Quand Luka prit la fleur que je lui tendais, j'avais pu sentir ses doigts frôler les miens, me faisant frémir. La fille aux cheveux roses porta alors la fleur à son nez pour la renifler, et un sourire tendre fendit son visage.

« - Une _Ancolie_, hein ? Attends, j'ai quelque pour toi, murmura-t-elle, avant de partir dans sa maison, me laissant seule. »

On dirait qu'elle savait ce qu'était la signification d'une Ancolie, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, en fait. Elle était tellement dévouée aux fleurs que j'étais certaine que c'était Luka dans le coin qui savait le plus de choses sur celles-ci. J'espérai également que je n'aille pas fait d'erreurs sur l'Ancolie. Si je me souvenais bien, elle voulait dire « Je t'aime, mais ma solitude ou ton absence me chagrine ».

Enfin, là, j'étais plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait chercher. J'étais encore plus stressée et j'avais encore plus peur… Surtout quand je la vis arriver avec les mains derrière le dos, cachant quelque chose. Elle souriait, ce qui était une très bonne chose…

Elle me tendit une fleur.

Mon souffle se coupa en voyant celle-ci.

Une Tulipe, mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Une Tulipe rouge.

Je pris la fleur avec ma main qui tremblait sans arrêt, tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me sentais rougir… C'était comme si mon chagrin venait de se dissiper, seulement grâce à cette fleur.

« - Luka ! S'exclama une voix féminine dans la maison. Viens m'aider.

- Oui, mère, j'arrive tout de suite, soupira-t-elle. Hum… Alors, à plus Miku…

- Ah euh… Oui, à plus, Luka… »

Elle ferma alors la porte en souriant. Quand elle fut disparue, je poussai un cri de joie. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie…

_Même si chacun de nous tient un bouquet différents chaque jours,__  
><em>_Le bouquet profond de mon cœur ne cesse de briller et de d'appartenir._

Je portai la Tulipe rouge à mon nez en souriant.

Une Tulipe rouge voulait dire…

L'amour éternel…

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( en cours )**

**- World is Mine**

**- Blackjack**

**- Top Secret**

**- Ladies first**

**- Love is War**

**- World's end Dancehall**

**Comme toujours, j'accepte les requêtes. ^ W ^**

**Sur ce, commentaire ? ;o**


	6. One Step Layered

**A\N : *** Baille *

Je suis fatiguée. Aujourd'hui fut une grande journée. J'ai fais mes devoirs de mathématique dont je ne comprends rien du tout ( je hais les maths ), j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée à magasiner avec ma mère pour l'anniversaire de mon grand frère, et c'était un vrai enfer. Et finalement, j'ai acheté une jolie peluche blanche pour ma petite amie pour son anniversaire qui est en janvier. ( Oui, je suis en avance XD ). Et finalement, j'ai passé le restant de ma soirée à lui parler, et à écrire cette fic. ;o

**My waifu~ : **Merci pour ton commentaire, très chère. Contente que tu aies bien aimé le truc avec les fleurs, ça fait plaisir à savoir. Bon pour ce qui est de la jalousie et de la possessivité, je ne te contredirai certainement pas, en fait. Je sais très parfaitement que tu l'es beaucoup… XD Mais j'adore, eh. ;o Et ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as trouvé la relation plutôt intéressante. Thank you for your comment, darling~

**Mayuri-chan : **Contente que tu trouves que j'écris toujours aussi bien et que t'as trouvé ça magnifique. Ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, en fait. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'était une Ancolie ? Eh bien, au moins, j'apprends quelques trucs à mes lecteurs. xD Et c'est d'accord pour Spica, je la mets dans ma liste. Merci pour ton commentaire. x)

**IdrewAcow : **Ah, ouais, la version piano de Magnet… Bien que je n'aime pas tellement le piano, je trouve cette version superbe. ( Même si je préfère quand Miku et Luka la chantent ensemble 8D ). Bref, heureuse que tu ais trouvé ça splendide. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. ^ w ^

**Sarabeka : **Merci beaucoup ! Mm… Un classique ? Je l'ignorai, je trouve ça rare de lire des fics avec la signification des fleurs, mais bon… Et d'accord pour One more kiss; je la mets dans ma liste. x)

**Paru-ch4n : **Ah, merci ! J'ai bien aimé ton commentaire, en fait. Luka avec un grand chapeau de paille ? Oui, ça le ferait… xD Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que comme je te l'avais dit dans le MP que je t'ai envoyé, je vais mettre Just Be Friends dans ma liste. x)

**Bakachan : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aies bien aimé. Télécharger leur album ? Y'en a tellement que je te souhaite bonne chance. xD ( Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo xD )

**Tsu : **Contente que tu aimes ce que je fais avec les chansons. Haha. Je te remercie, vraiment. Pour ce qui est de Just Be Friends, c'est certain que je vais la faire ( d'ailleurs Paru-ch4n a également demandé de la faire, alors ce sera avec plaisir. ) Bref, merci pour ton commentaire. ^ w ^

**Yomi : **Ah, ne plus avoir d'ordinateur c'est horrible, je comprends. Mais je suis heureuse du fait que tu as quand même pu trouver du temps pour commenter mes deux précédents chapitres, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je te dis donc un grand merci. ^ w ^

Bon voilà One Step Layered que IdrewAcow et Yomi ont demandé de faire. Je voudrais vous avertir de quelque chose ; y'a pas de lemon, mais c'est un peu plus hard que d'autres, mais pas tant que ça. J'étais un peu en manque de Yuri… xD Oh, et désolée pour les fautes, je sais pas pourquoi, mais ces temps-ci je confonds ou oublie des mots... Oh, et y'a fallu que je traduise la chanson parce que je ne la trouvais pas en Français, j'espère ne pas m'avoir trompé dans la traduc'. x)

Bref, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>~° One Step Layered °~<strong>

_Si proche et pourtant si éloignée;__  
><em>_Regardes, vois comme nous sommes distantes,__  
><em>_En une seule étape,__ nous sommes devenues méfiantes du regard des autres._

Une voix mielleuse, ineffable; juste magnifique… Un corps élancé, de bonnes formes; juste parfait… Un visage impassible, sans défauts; juste sublime…

Voilà comment la guitariste décrivait la chanteuse aux cheveux roses qui rayonnait grâce aux projecteurs de lumière qui envahissaient la scène. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour elle; elle ne cessait de l'observer, tout en suivant parfaitement les notes qu'elle devait jouer à la guitare. La foule sifflait d'admiration, et tapait au même rythme de la chanson que la déesse était en train de chanter. Cette dernière était énergique sur scène ; elle dansait en suivant la cadence de sa chanson et encourageait les gens à taper des mains. La guitariste aimait cette enthousiasme et le fait qu'elle avait l'air si tendu… La seule chose qui la déplaisait était que sa tenue laissait entrevoir une de ses fines cuisses que quelques garçons s'amusaient à regarder…

C'était maintenant le temps du solo à la guitare; la jeune fille se concentra alors, mettant tout son talent en jeu, pour impressionner la chanteuse qu'elle continuait de regarder en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la foule. La divinité aux cheveux roses éclatants l'observait en souriant, toujours en tapant des mains au même rythme du son. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors, faisant décentraliser la guitariste qui rata quelques notes. Cette dernière poussa un juron silencieux, avant de détourner le regard pour se reconcentrer. Heureusement que ce n'était que de minimes erreurs ; cela pouvait très bien passer inaperçue.

Après la chanson, qui était la dernière de ce concert, le groupe se dirigea dans la loge. En fait, ce petit groupe comportait une chanteuse du nom de Luka Megurine, une guitariste du nom de Miku Hatsune, un bassiste du nom de Len Kagamine et finalement un drummer du nom de Kaito Shion. Ils étaient tous les quatre très proches; c'était des amis d'enfance, après tout, et ils avaient tous du talent dans ce qu'ils faisaient, mais le leader était évidemment Luka.

Assoiffée, Miku se dirigea vers la distributrice de boissons à 110 yens, incéra la monnaie pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau, arriva pour la prendre, mais une main vint l'attraper avant elle. Elle leva les yeux, et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Kaito avait la bouteille à la main en la tenant le plus haut que possible avec sa main. Miku croisa alors les bras et prit une expression furieuse en remarquant que celui-ci avait un sourire espiègle.

« - Donne-moi-la, Kaito ! s'écria-t-elle, comme une gamine.

- Je vais te la donner si tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi.

- C'est presque du harcèlement…

- … Alors, c'est un oui ou un non ?

- Tu sais déjà la réponse, idiot. »

Miku se mit alors à sauter pour essayer d'attraper sa bouteille d'eau, mais elle en était incapable; Kaito était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Ce dernier bougeait même la main de droite à gauche, empêchant la jeune fille à couettes cyans de l'attraper. Miku baissa alors les bras, laissant tomber. Après tout, c'était mieux de ne pas boire que d'avoir un rendez-vous avec cet abruti.

Deux mains vinrent alors se poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, la faisant figer. Elle se mit à rougir en voyant descendre sur une de ses épaules quelques mèches roses. Luka était près d'elle… À un tel point qu'elle la frôlait du dos. Un souffle chaud lui chatouilla ensuite l'oreille, avant qu'une voix mielleuse lui chuchote :

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle le problème, Miku… »

Stupéfaite, Miku leva les yeux vers elle pour remarquer qu'un sourire presque sadique fendait ses lèvres. La fille aux cheveux cyans comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire d'avance. Luka s'approcha donc de Kaito pour lui empoigner le poignet qu'elle torsada. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus poussa un cri de douleur avant de laisser échapper la bouteille sur le sol. Miku se dépêcha donc de l'attraper, avant de tirer la langue vers Kaito qui se frottait maintenant le poignet en grimaçant.

« - Ce n'est pas juste si Luka est toujours de ton côté, marmonna-t-il, avant de s'approcher de Len qui était en train de draguer quelques jeune filles… »

Heureuse d'avoir enfin sa bouteille, Miku prit de longues gorgées, sentant l'eau froide s'écouler doucement dans sa gorge, la faisant frissonner à quelques reprises. Elle s'essuya ensuite la bouche du revers de la main. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Luka l'observait, inspectant chacun de ses gestes. La jeune fille se mit à rougir, faisant sourire celle-ci.

« - Ça te dérangerais si je prendrais quelques gorgées de ta bouteille ? demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne. »

Miku se contenta de lui tendre en guise de réponse, trop embarrassée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Luka la remercia alors, avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. La guitariste sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges tomates. Après tout, la fille aux cheveux roses buvait dans la bouteille alors qu'elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres dessus… C'était comme un baiser indirect… Miku se donna un coup de poing sur la tête, essayant d'ôter ces pensées embarrassantes.

Quand Luka lui redonna de nouveau, elle n'osait même pas reprendre une gorgée, et c'était ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, déposant la bouteille sur une table. Un silence envahissait la pièce, aucunes des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Miku se gratta timidement le derrière de la tête, et lança :

« - Comme d'habitude, tu as été géniale, Luka, la complimenta-t-elle, faisant sourire cette dernière.

« - Pas autant que toi, Miku. »

Cette simple petite phrase avait eu le don de faire rougir la jeune fille à couettes qui le nia immédiatement :

« - Tu plaisantes ? J'ai raté quelques notes...

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Miku haussa les épaules. Elle pensait tout de même que celle qui avait enflammé la scène était Luka. Les chanteurs dans les groupes de musique se faisaient souvent plus remarqués que les guitaristes. Et surtout avec la voix et la beauté de cette dernière, c'était difficile pour la foule de regarder ailleurs… Même elle-même ne cessait de la fixer quand elle chantait… La fille aux cheveux cyans savait qu'elle avait un certain attrait envers celle-ci, et elle ne le niait même pas, même si elle n'en montrait _souvent_ aucun signe.

Luka jeta un regard vers Kaito et Len qui était en train de draguer quelques jeunes demoiselles – qui étaient d'ailleurs des fans qui avaient assistés au concert. Elle soupira ensuite bruyamment, avant de regarder Miku qui la dévorait du regard. La fille aux cheveux roses sourit, et comme elle savait que personne n'était aux alentours, elle enlaça la jeune fille afin de se perdre dans son doux parfum. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, tandis que son bras inoccupé entourait fermement sa taille, décidée à ne plus la lâcher…

« - Lu-Luka, haleta Miku, en sentant son souffle chaud lui caresser le cou. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Luka faisait ça, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne le faisait pas aux autres, seulement à elle. Il lui arrivait même qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue, sans aucune raison. Il fallait dire que les deux filles n'avaient pas une relation stable. Parfois, elles avaient l'air de bonnes amies, et d'autres fois, carrément d'un couple timide qui n'osait même pas se tenir la main. Miku, n'en pouvant plus, embarqua dans cette chaleureuse étreinte en entourant sa taille avec ses deux mains. Son cœur était collé contre celui de son amie, remarquant qu'il battait aussi rapidement que le siens. Elle pouvait immédiatement ressentir le sourire de cette dernière contre son cou, la faisant frémir.

« - Tu sais, Miku... on n'est pas supposé faire ça, ni même d'avoir cet herculéen désir de…

- Je m'en fiche, la coupa la jeune fille. Je veux être proche de toi, je veux rester dans tes bras encore plus longtemps…

- C'est ce que je désire aussi, murmura Luka d'une voix choquée par l'émotion. »

Comme pour approuver ce qu'elle disait, elle resserra son étreinte au point où leur poitrine écrasait celle de l'autre. Elles étaient maintenant trop proches; la respiration de Miku commençait même à se faire plus rapide et légèrement assourdissante. Elle ressentit immédiatement les douces lèvres de la fille aux cheveux roses contre sa joue, la faisant rougir. Elle n'était pas supposée autant apprécier cela, ni même de ressentir le désir de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Les deux filles entendirent un bruit, comme si on venait d'échapper quelque chose sur le sol. Luka se dégagea de ce fait rapidement de l'étreinte, avant de remarquer que Len les observait, la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait échappé sa basse sur le sol, certainement trop stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« - Ne… vous… Ne me dites pas que vous…

- Non, tu as tort, répondit Luka, avec un calme sans pareil, même si on pouvait percevoir que ses yeux exprimaient de la froideur.

- C'est mal, dit Len. Je crois à ce que j'ai vu… »

La fille aux cheveux roses serra les dents, et regarda le jeune bassiste avec un air de dégoût. Il tourna alors les talons, avant de dire d'une voix pleine de mépris :

« - Deux filles ne font pas ce genre de choses. »

Miku ressentit cette phrase comme si on venait de lui planter une lame tranchante en plein estomac. Une peur soudaine l'envahit, réalisant enfin que Len n'avait pas tort ; elles ne devaient pas faire une telle chose. Inquiète, elle jeta un regard à Luka qui semblait être dans une profonde colère. Elle serrait tellement fortement ses poings que ceux-ci tremblaient.

« - Cet enfoiré, jura Luka quand il fut partit. »

Miku se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise par ce qu'elle venait de dire ; entendre un tel mot sortir de la bouche de la fille aux cheveux roses lui faisait tellement étrange… Un long silence embarrassant fit aussitôt place. Elles ne cessaient de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était évident que ceci avait suffi pour les laisser en état de choc…

Luka lui sourit subitement, même si la guitariste pouvait remarquer qu'elle se forçait.

« - Je te conduis jusqu'à chez toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes seule chez toi si tard… C'est trop dangereux. »

Miku hocha alors la tête, et la suivit d'un pas incertain jusqu'à sa voiture de luxe.

_« Pour préserver notre relation », tu as dis,__  
><em>_Seulement pour dissimuler tes pensées troublantes__._

Le chemin en voiture se fit silencieux; Miku regardait par la fenêtre comme perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Luka se concentrait sur la route. Jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille, pas un seul mot ne fut échangé, et quand elles furent arrivées en face de la maison, Miku restait dans la voiture, n'ayant pas encore détaché son regard de la fenêtre. Luka, plutôt inquiète, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si ça allait, mais décida de ne rien dire ; après ce qui s'était passé, la réponse était plutôt évidente…

« - Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé, Luka… Ça me tourmente trop. »

La fille aux cheveux roses hocha la tête, un peu troublée par ce qui allait suivre… Miku jouait nerveusement avec ses pouces, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe.

« - Écoutes, nous… nous devons arrêter de faire _ça_.

- Mi… Miku… »

Sa soudaine phrase la heurta de plein fouet. Arrêter… hein ? Luka ne voulait pas; ne pas prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras était une vraie torture. On dirait qu'on venait de carrément arracher son cœur… Elle se sentait soudainement vide… Mais ce que la chanteuse pouvait comprendre, c'était que Miku n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'arrêter. Elle connaissait assez celle-ci qu'il lui arrivait parfois de pouvoir deviner ses sentiments. Détournement de regard, le stress, et le fait qu'elle avait soudainement l'air embarrassé…

« - Je veux rester ton amie, continua-t-elle. Et je sais que si nous continuons dans ce chemin, de mauvaises choses peuvent arriver, et je n'ai aucunement envie de te perdre.

- Je… je comprends. »

Miku semblait aussi triste qu'elle. Luka aurait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, mais la fille aux cheveux cyans avait raison ; si elles continuaient ainsi, il risquerait d'y avoir beaucoup de problème. Le silence s'installa subitement, aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Elles étaient toutes les deux attristées par ça...

La guitariste arriva pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture, mais sans réfléchir, Luka empoigna son bras, l'empêchant de faire ce geste.

« - Attends, Miku… Juste une dernière fois… je veux te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois…

- Mais Lu-Luka…

- S'il te plait… »

Miku hocha la tête d'un air incertain; en voyant les yeux suppliants de cette dernière, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'accepter. Sans un mot de plus, Luka entoura sa taille afin de la serrer contre elle, et d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir sentir son parfum. La guitariste, comme d'habitude, pouvait ressentir le souffle chaud de son amie contre son cou, la faisant frémir d'excitation. Une chaleur venait réchauffer ses joues, son ventre… Tout son corps entier brûlait par la sensation de son souffle sur son cou. Son cœur battait la chamade… N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille entoura également ses bras autour de sa taille afin que leur corps se colle encore plus, au point où elle pouvait ressentir le corps entier de cette dernière contre le siens. Elles étaient tombées dans le piège, oubliant carrément ce qu'elles s'étaient dites dernièrement… La seule chose qui leur importait en ce moment était être dans les bras de l'autre, ressentant ce sentiment de plaisir, ce sentiment qui leur donnait tellement de bien…

« - Miku… souffla désespérément Luka, avant de porter ses lèvres à sa joue gauche. »

Ressentant cette douceur qu'elle avait déjà ressentie auparavant contre sa joue, la fille aux cheveux cyans se détendit aussitôt, se laissant faire par les tendres et longs baisers qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner sur la joue. Miku agrippa alors la chemise de la chanteuse, sentant l'excitation l'envahir par les caresses de cette dernière. Quand elle sentit Luka mordiller doucement sa joue, la guitariste ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement rauque, encourageant la fille aux cheveux roses de continuer en descendant sa bouche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres… Cependant, ceci réveilla enfin Miku qui repoussa Luka avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit… Elles s'étaient trop laissé emporter, ce qui embarrassait les filles.

Miku se racla la gorge, et murmura :

« - C'était la dernière fois… N'oublie pas. »

La chanteuse allait la contredire, mais décida finalement de ne rien dire, avant de baisser la tête et d'agripper solidement le volant de sa voiture, essayant de ne montrer aucun signe de ses soudains tremblements.

_Véritablement, je veux être plus proche de toi, embrassant comme je le souhaite, __  
><em>_Ignorant toutes les réprimandes, __  
><em>_Mais nous n'avancerons jamais vers notre pas, __  
><em>_« Au revoir », souris-je en te donnant un au revoir de la main,__  
><em>_Me laissant seulement avec de la tristesse…_

Miku sortit alors de la voiture, évitant le regard colérique de son amie. Elle sentit immédiatement une boulle se former dans sa gorge; elle se sentait en quelque sorte coupable. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, la jeune fille lui donna un au revoir de la main, presque d'une façon mélancolique…

« - On se voit demain, dit-elle, avec un sourire plutôt forcé.

« - Oui… À demain, Miku… Fais de beaux rêves. »

La guitariste hocha immédiatement la tête, et regarda son amie partir avec la voiture. Elle sortit alors les clés de sa maison afin d'ouvrir la porte… évidemment. Aussitôt entré, aussitôt la porte fermé, aussitôt qu'elle se sentit terriblement seule… Elle appuya son dos contre la porte, avant de s'assoir soudainement sur le sol, les mains devant le visage où elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal…

Miku ne voulait pas seulement qu'être une de ses amies, et elle savait que Luka ressentait la même chose à son égard. Elles étaient éperdument amoureuses, mais elles ne pouvaient pas dépasser la barrière de l'amitié; après tout, ça risquerait d'être mal vu, et leur carrière risquerait peut-être même de tomber à l'eau. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle put la repousser… Elle avait tellement eu envie de ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle savait que c'était mal et impossible…

« - Luka, je t'aime tellement que cela en ait douloureux, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

oOo

Coups de poing sur le mur, jurons bruyants et des larmes envahissaient Luka. C'était un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle était en colère après elle-même; comment avait-elle put aussi facilement perdre sa garde ? Elle avait vraiment été une idiote; Miku avait aussi envie d'elle, et elle avait été trop loin, savant que cela avait été difficile pour la jeune fille de la repousser. Elle était également terriblement peinée par cet amour interdit où elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester amie avec elle, même si ça faisait mal…

Il y avait tout de même une seule solution…

Une solution pour enlever ces pensées douloureuses qui ne cessaient de revenir…

Elle se dirigea vers son salon afin d'empoigner une bouteille de vodka. Elle l'ouvrit, et porta ses lèvres dessus en hésitant. Elle savait que si elle allait faire ça, elle allait le regretter le lendemain… Mais présentement la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de penser à autre chose. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et prit une longue gorgée de la chose acide. Elle grimaça, mais continua tout de même à boire, à un tel point où elle ne pourra penser à rien…

_Observes, regardes mon cœur, observes-moi profondément, et dis-moi : __  
><em>_Arrêter un sentiment comme ça… est-ce que ça peut réellement se faire ?__  
><em>_Si l'on ne pensait qu'à l'autre comme une simple amie,__  
><em>_On va se sentir plus seules, mais n'est-ce pas plus facile ?_

On cogna à la porte, faisant grogner Luka qui venait de se réveiller de son profond sommeil. Elle porta sa couverture jusqu'à sa tête pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, et laissa la personne cogner à la porte. Elle referma alors les yeux, essayant de se rendormir. Quand cette personne avait enfin terminé de cogner, Luka soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la visite, surtout avec la migraine qu'elle avait. La boisson d'hier se faisait ressentir…

Par contre, elle se leva en sursaut quand on toucha son épaule, et remarqua que Miku avait entré sans qu'elle lui en donne la permission ( elle avait en effet oublié de fermer sa porte à clé ). Luka porta immédiatement sa main contre son propre front, se sentant étourdit. Elle serra les dents, avant de rencontrer le regard inquiet de la jeune fille. La chanteuse lui fit alors signe de la main que ça allait, même si c'était plutôt le contraire…

« - Il est dépassé midi… C'est plutôt inhabituel pour toi de te lever si tard. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne me répondais jamais, j'étais inquiète…

- Ahh… »

Elle écoutait à peine ce que son amie lui disait; son mal de crâne était puissant. Comme elle l'avait pensé hier, elle le regrettait…

« - J'ai un de ces mal de tête, gémit Luka.

- Mm… ça doit être à cause du concert de hier…

- Probablement, mentit-elle. »

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie sache qu'elle s'était soûlée au point où elle se souvenait à peine de ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

Un soudain malaise envahit les deux filles, avant que Miku se gratte nerveusement le derrière de la tête et qu'elle murmure d'une petite voix :

« - Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des pilules pour ton mal de crâne ?

- Oui, s'il te plait… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans s'exécuta, laissant seule Luka qui se regarda dans le géant miroir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et elle avait une mauvaise mine ; son teint de peau était légèrement verdâtre et ses yeux étaient très cernés par la fatigue… Ils étaient même rouges. Elle avait honte du fait que Miku l'avait vu de ce piteux état…

La jeune guitariste arriva enfin avec deux pilules à la main, et un verre d'eau froid. Luka la remercia, et prit quelques gorgées d'eau avant d'envaler les pilules. Boire de l'eau lui faisait grandement du bien; elle avait la bouche sèche, et elle savait qu'elle avait présentement une haleine d'alcool… C'était pourquoi qu'elle préférait ne pas trop s'approcher de Miku. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, regardait sans cesse le sol. Elle paraissait soudainement très inquiète…

« - Miku, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dans quelques heures, ça va aller mieux.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Um… en allant chercher tes pilules, j'ai vu une bouteille de vodka vide traîner sur la table de ta cuisine. Je me demandais si…

- Ah, merde… »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû cacher la bouteille, mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie, elle chuchota :

« - Je suis désolée, Miku… J'ai été trop faible pour supporter tout ça. »

Le « supporter tout ça » était évidemment à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture la veille…

_Véritablement, j'ai toujours voulu être proche, d'être embrassée sans se retenir,__  
><em>_Même si c'était un amour interdit,__  
><em>_Mais nous n'avancerons jamais vers notre pas, __  
><em>_ « Je te vois demain », dis-je une nouvelle fois,__  
><em>_Gardant ma décision pour moi-même…_

Luka évitait maintenant le regard de Miku, observant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était faible; jamais elle ne sera capable d'endurer cette distance qui les séparait à cause de cet amour interdit. Elle ne sera jamais capable de faire semblant d'être amie avec elle, alors qu'elle était follement amoureuse de cette adorable jeune fille. Elle avait captivé son cœur depuis toujours. Celle qui la faisait sourire, celle qui la faisait rire, celle qui avait toujours resté à ses côtés, celle qui l'admirait pour ce qu'elle était…

Elle sentit immédiatement une main tremblante se poser sur la sienne. Au contact de celle-ci, Luka sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle décida finalement d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, et osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait percevoir de la peur dans les yeux de celle-ci…

La fille aux cheveux roses prit une grande respiration, et décida de dire quelque chose d'assez important pour que Miku comprenne que ses sentiments étaient sérieux à son égard, et qu'elle ne s'amusait pas seulement avec elle…

« - Miku, je suis réellement lesbienne. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai fait tout ça seulement pour te taquiner… Je suis réellement amoureuse de toi. C'est du sérieux… Tu es la première personne que j'aime réellement, que j'aime depuis très longtemps… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans écarquilla des yeux, certainement choquée par cette soudaine confession…

« - Mais Gakupo, tu… »

Luka soupira alors. Voilà maintenant qu'elle parlait de son ex, sans même vraiment se préoccuper par ce qu'elle venait de dire… Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, après tout…

« - Tu vas peut-être trouver ça mal de ma part, mais je suis sortis avec lui seulement parce que je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Tu sais, avec ses longs cheveux mauves et son visage aux traits fins… mais je n'étais tout de même pas amoureuse de lui… »

Un silence embarrassant envahit ensuite la chambre jusqu'à ce que Miku se jette dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule… Elle pleurait, et pas qu'un peu. Ses épaules se soulevaient au même rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Luka resserra donc son étreinte en entourant fermement sa taille avec ses mains. Elle ignorait la raison de ses pleurs… La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état…

_Ça ne peut être raccourci en aucune façon, notre seule pas qui nous sépare,__  
><em>_Mais nous ne sommes pas seules, alors faisons un demi pas vers l'autre,__  
><em>_Ah… nous nous connectons… nos pièces… et la distance entre nos pensées fait nulle,__  
><em>_ Maintenant, nos deux ombres se chevauchent.._

Ce qui soulageait Luka était le fait que Miku n'emportait aucune résistance d'être dans ses bras après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Elle pouvait même ressentir son cœur battre rapidement contre le siens qui battait au même rythme. Elle profita donc de cet instant pour poser sa tête contre le creux de son cou afin de pouvoir renifler son doux parfum de pêche. Elle pouvait immédiatement sentir Miku trembler, comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle savait la raison ; son souffle frôlait une partie sensible de son cou qui la faisait probablement frémir. Elle tenta de ce fait quelque chose en hésitant… Elle porta sa bouche à cette partie qu'elle embrassa délicatement.

« - Lu-Luka, gémit la jeune fille. Moi aussi, je t'aime… Moi aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

La chanteuse sourit alors entre ses fiévreux baisers qu'elle lui donnait au cou. Sa peau était tellement douce… Elle commença aussitôt par gentiment le sucer. Elle entendit immédiatement Miku pousser un gémissement mielleux, l'encourageant à sucer encore plus fortement, passant sa langue de temps en temps… C'était plutôt rapide pour un début, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la fille aux cheveux cyans en remarquant que sa respiration se faisait bruyante.

Luka donna un dernier coup de langue pour laisser une fine chaîne de bave. Quand elle vue la marque rouge qu'elle lui avait laissé sur le cou, la fille aux cheveux roses rougit, mais décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas gâcher le moment…

_Maintenant, soyons toujours proches, embrassant comme nous le souhaitons,__  
><em>_Ignorant toutes les réprimandes,__  
><em>_Jusqu'à ce que nous allons sentir le courage pour prendre un pas,__  
><em>_Nous avons pris un de ces détours…_

Miku la regardait avec des yeux faméliques. Luka se retint alors pour ne pas éclater de rire… On dirait qu'elle aurait dû y aller moins fort. La chanteuse resserra à nouveau son étreinte pour s'approcher du visage de son amie. Elle était prête à tout supporter si elle pouvait être avec elle; elle pouvait supporter les regards des autres, elle pouvait supporter les insultes et même le risque de perdre sa carrière, parce que Miku lui était beaucoup plus importante que tout ça. Leurs lèvres ne les séparaient que de quelques minimes centimètres afin de seulement taquiner la jeune guitariste avec son souffle qui lui caressait les lèvres… Elle fut surprise quand Miku passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour s'emparer finalement agressivement de ses lèvres. Elles avaient attendu ça depuis si longtemps, elles s'étaient retenues le plus que possible, alors que maintenant elles pouvaient enfin en profiter…

Luka ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçue. Ce moment d'expectative n'était rien si elle pouvait maintenant ressentir cette douceur contre ses lèvres, pouvoir goûter cette sensation délectable et sucrée. La fille aux cheveux roses l'embrassa alors d'une façon affamée tout en passant ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure cyans pour les descendre en caressant sa joue, son épaule et finalement pour se rendre sur ses hanches. Pour une première fois, ce n'était pas du tout innocent… Elles s'embrassaient même avec la langue, frissonnant de plaisir au contact. Elles s'étaient trop retenues, et maintenant elles en profitaient au maximum. Luka se retrouva même sans s'en rendre le dos contre le lit, Miku au-dessus d'elle. En continuant leurs baisers agités, la fille aux cheveux roses passa une main sous la chemise de son amie afin de lui caresser délicatement le haut du dos. Elle pouvait même sentir la fabrique du soutien-gorge de son amie… Tandis que les mains de la guitariste se baladaient le long de son corps, faisant frissonner Luka qui poussa enfin son premier petit gémissement, alors que Miku en avait déjà poussé une bonne dizaine.

Se rendant enfin compte qu'elles allaient trop vite, Luka la repoussa gentiment en arrêtant ses caresses…

_Vraiment, c'était effrayant tout le long, notre distance incertaine,__  
><em>_Qui semblait pouvoir un jour s'effondrer,__  
><em>_Non seulement nos pensées, mais aussi notre inquiétude;__  
><em>_Qui nous portait le même fardeau,__  
><em>_Se tenir entre notre seule pas…__  
><em>

La chanteuse remarqua aussitôt que les joues de Miku étaient aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse, se rendant probablement compte elle aussi qu'elles s'étaient laissées un peu trop emporté. Luka éclata alors de rire, avant de la coller contre elle et de jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait tellement plus bien maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de retenir ce puissant désir. Elle sentit le souffle de Miku lui chatouiller l'oreille :

« - Dis-moi encore ces trois mots… »

Luka sourit.

« - Je t'aime, Miku. Et je veux que tu saches que je me fiche de ce qui peut nous arriver plus tard, parce que peu importe ce qui arrivera, je vais rester à tes côtés.

« - Moi aussi, Luka… Moi aussi… »

Miku donna aussitôt un autre petit baiser sur la bouche de sa bien-aimée, avant que sa tête prenne appuie contre sa poitrine, décidée à ne pas bouger de là.

_Souris…__  
><em>_« Pour toi… », « À toi… »__  
><em>_Ah…_

Luka sourit aussitôt, faisant sourire immédiatement Miku aussi.

Elles étaient heureuses…

Elles pouvaient donc très facilement ignorer les réprimandes…

* * *

><p><strong>Inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( en cours )**

**- Blackjack**

**- Top Secret**

**- Ladies first **

**- Love is War **

**- World's end Dancehall**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**Sur ce, commentaire ? ^ w ^**


	7. World is Mine

**A\N : **6h30 AM… et pas dormi de la nuit… Vais prendre mon p'tit déj', et essayer de dormir…

**You're amazing too: **Thank you so much for this review! I really like when comments are like this one. So yeah, I liked it. I don't have much to say, but just wanted you to know that I really appreciate what you wrote. ^ _ ^ ( And I didn't know Lily means Yuri… ;o )

**IdrewAcow: **Haha, merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aies bien aimé, et que tu aies trouvé ça émouvant. (- :

**Lina-sama : **Très bien, c'est d'accord pour Last Song, je la mets dans ma liste. ^ w ^

**Ma Zaza : **NYAN ATTACK~ Merci pour ton commentaire. Comme d'habitude, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Pour ce qui est du mot « drummer », je pense que j'ai utilisé un anglicisme… Erf, je crois qu'en français, c'est de la batterie, je ne suis pas certaine. xD Et ouais, tu es ravies de ce qui se passe, on se demande bien pourquoi, eh. xD Le truc du Zombie, putain, t'as trop raison. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. LMAO. Meeerci encoreeeeeuh~

**Bakachan: **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Madness of Miss Venomania ? Héhé. Je l'avais déjà regardé; c'est d'accord. Ce serait bien la première fois que je vais écrire un harem. Mais le Miku x Luka sera dominant, c'est certain… xD

**Tsu : **Contente que tu aimes toujours autant et que tu trouves que j'écris toujours aussi bien. Si je suis lesb' ? À moitié, disons. Je suis bi. xD Les gens sont plutôt ouverts pour leur orientation ici, dîtes-donc. Enfin merci pour ton commentaire. ^ _ ^

**Paru-ch4n : **Ce que les gens aiment le lemon… xD Si tu comprends ce que Miku et Luka ressentent, alors je suis d'accord pour dire que tu es trop compréhensive par rapport aux sentiments des autres… xD Enfin, merci pour ton comm'.

Bon, voilà, World is Mine que Mayuri avait demandée de faire. Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis satisfaite du résultat… Peut-être était-ce le fait que j'ai écrit ça si tard... Ah, et maintenant, je vais essayer d'écrire à la troisième ET première personne à tour de rôle. x)

* * *

><p><strong>~° World is Mine °~<strong>

_Je suis la __Princesse __numéro un dans __le monde, __  
><em>_Tu dois __savoir me traiter __comme telle par __cœur, compris ?_

J'étais la princesse numéro un dans le monde. _Elle _devait suivre mes ordres, telle une servante le ferait à son maître. C'était comme ça, après tout, la vie de princesse… Enfin, en réalité, j'en n'étais pas une, mais j'aimais croire que je l'étais. Je ne voulais cependant pas être le genre de princesse qui avait beaucoup de boulots dans les mains et où elle devait suivre des règles strictes. Non, moi, Hatsune Miku était une princesse digne d'un conte de fée. Vous savez, le genre de conte pour enfants où tout était stéréotypé ? J'étais belle au point de faire tourner la tête des garçons, j'étais du genre à attendre mon beau prince charment descendre en cheval blanc pour me dire : « Jolie Princesse, voulez-vous être mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

… D'accord, d'accord, j'avais une imagination fertile, mais c'était ma façon de voir la vie, et ça, personne ne pouvait la changer. Et cette façon de voir la vie me paraissait beaucoup plus amusante qu'une vie normale. Par contre, quelques personnes me disaient que j'étais gamine et que j'étais étrange, mais ça ne changeait rien. Je vivais ma vie comme je le voulais ! J'avais peut-être seize ans – ce qui n'était pas du tout l'âge pour jouer à la princesse -, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que je m'amusais. N'étais-ce pas ce qui était le plus important ?

Mais voilà, comme toutes jeunes filles, j'avais également un passé. Un passé pas très plaisant, d'ailleurs. Mes parents étaient morts. Depuis deux ans, seulement. Ils étaient allé cherchez du lait, mais ils n'étaient pas revenus; un accident de voiture. Pendant quelques mois, j'étais déprimée, je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie, et puis… c'était là que j'avais décidée d'être une princesse. Je supposais que ça m'aiderait à vivre une vie heureuse et amusante…

J'avais été ensuite « adoptée » - si on pouvait dire ça comme ça – par une fille plus âgée que moi. Elle avait vingt ans… En fait, je la connaissais déjà avant que mes parents meurent; je l'avais toujours vu comme ma grande sœur, mais maintenant je la voyais comme ma servante. Plutôt marrant, non ? Je lui avais envoyé souvent des ordres, mais elle ne faisait rien; elle ne m'écoutait pas. Cela avait le don de me faire fâcher à chaque fois.

Mais elle ne m'échappera pas; elle allait un jour m'écouter, me vénérer et m'admirer comme une princesse. C'était mon but.

Et je comptais le réaliser, parce que j'étais la princesse numéro un dans le monde…

_Premièrement, tu dois __savoir quand j'ai une coupe différente de d'habitude,__  
><em>_Deuxièmement, n'oublie pas __de regarder tout, jusqu'à mes __chaussures, __compris__?__  
><em>_Troisièmement, à chaque __mot que je dis, __tu __dois en répondre __trois._

Aujourd'hui, j'avais mis mon plus beau ensemble pour une promenade en ville que j'allais faire avec _elle_. En fait, nous y allions pour regarder dans les vitrines des différentes boutiques et pour manger de la crème glacé. Enfin… la crème glacé n'était pas prévu, mais j'avais l'intention d'en manger une, alors je l'obligerai. Et oh ! Ce ne sera pas moi qui payerai. Pour une princesse, tout était gratuit, après tout…

Je me regardai une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de ma chambre. Je passai alors la main dans mes cheveux quand je vis une couette qui avait besoin d'un coup de brosse. Voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se retrousser, je grognai, et laissa finalement tomber. Cette journée-là, je portai une jupe à carreaux roses et blanches, une paire de bas noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, une camisole blanche avec de la dentelle rose, et je m'étais évidemment faites mes deux queues de cheval que j'avais l'habitude de porter. En fait, mes cheveux étaient tellement longs que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de les attacher afin qu'ils ne touchent pas le sol. Luka, celle avec qui j'habitais – celle qui m'avait « adoptée », en fait -, me disait souvent que de les couper… Mais jamais je ne ferai une telle chose. Mes parents adoraient quand mes cheveux étaient longs, et je le faisais en quelque sorte pour eux.

Satisfaite de mon allure et prête à impressionner Luka – qui me criait depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir quand je serai _enfin _prête -, je descendis les escaliers d'un pas assuré. Quand je la vis, j'essayai de faire mon plus beau sourire pour l'impressionner, mais elle ne me jeta qu'un bref regard ! Je n'avais eu le droit qu'à un petit coup d'œil ! Génial… Bon, pour ce qui est de Luka, elle était toujours aussi magnifique, même si ce qu'elle portait était plutôt « ordinaire » ; une paire de jeans serré et un t-shirt avec un logo. Mais c'était bien son visage qui était extraordinaire ; il paraissait sans défaut, ses yeux bleus cristaux feraient tourner la tête de n'importe qui, ses cheveux étaient couleur feuille de Sakura. Côté beauté, je la jalousai _très légèrement_. J'étais tout de même plus mignonne qu'elle… Enfin, j'imagine.

Je croissais donc les bras en-dessous de ma poitrine – presque plate -, et pris un air boudeur, déçue que Luka m'ait évité alors que je m'étais faite belle pour elle. Finalement, c'était peut-être normal, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle ; elle faisait disons un peu _tsundere_. Elle ne disait souvent pas ce qu'elle pensait, elle prenait souvent un air froid, mais au plus profond de mon cœur, je savais qu'elle était une personne sensible et qui aimait s'amuser.

Je la suivi donc en souriant aux gens aux alentours. D'ailleurs, les garçons et même les filles me remarquaient ; ils me souriaient soit de retour ou soient ils disaient à leurs copains comment j'étais mignonne. J'aimais l'effet que je procurai aux gens. C'était comme si j'étais une princesse… Cependant, celle que je voulais qui me remarque ne me jetai pas le moindre regard. Alors qu'on s'arrêta devant une bijouterie, Luka regarda dans la vitrine, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Je pris donc cet instant pour prendre une pose « élégante » pour qu'elle me remarque et avoue enfin que j'ai très bonne allure. Voyant qu'elle était trop concentrée à regarder dans la boutique, je dis donc d'une voix légèrement irritée :

« - Comment me trouves-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules – encore les yeux rivés sur quelques bijoux – et répondit :

« - Ordinaire. »

Attendez… Ordinaire ? Moi, ordinaire ! ? Mais pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je croissais alors les bras, et pris une expression furieuse.

« - Comment ça ordinaire ? »

Elle ne me regarda même pas, puis un sourire fendit son visage, tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration. M'aurait-elle enfin remarqué ? Mon cœur se mit soudainement à s'emballer…

« - Wow ! T'as vu ces boucles d'oreille, Miku ? C'est dommage que je n'aie pas assez d'argents… »

Je sentis une colère déferler en moi. Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle me trouver plus mignonne que des boucles d'oreille ? Je jetai tout de même un regard, et je compris sa stupéfaction; elles étaient en effet jolies. C'était un papillon doré dont les ailes étaient de couleur turquoise. Luka soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de repartir. Je la suivi de nouveau, tout en jetant un dernier regard. J'avais assez d'argents de poche pour les acheter, mais je laissai faire; c'était _moi _la princesse, c'était donc _moi _qu'_elle _devait gâter…

_Si tu as __compris __cela, au fait ma main droite __est __libre, alors __fais quelque chose !__  
><em>_Non, je __ne dis __absolument rien __d'égoïste.__  
><em>_Je veux __juste __que tu penses __du fond du cœur... que je suis __mignonne._

Je soupirai, et continuai à faire la petite fille « innocente » en souriant à tous les garçons qui passaient devant nous. Mais Luka ne me remarquait toujours pas; elle regardait aux alentours, admirant le paysage. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde, elle _devait _me remarquer. J'eu donc une idée; je me mis à gambader devant elle, les mains derrière le dos, tout ça en chantonnant. Je souris donc quand je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi… jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur le sol…

Rougissant comme une tomate, je croissais les bras et mis ça sur la faute d'un passant qui ne m'avait même pas frôlé d'un cheveu. Luka leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« - Toujours une gamine, soupira-t-elle. »

Je senti mes joues devenir rouges – de colère et surtout d'embarras -. Je n'étais pas une gamine ! J'étais une _princesse_ ! Il y avait toute une différente. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne m'aidait même pas à me relever. Ne remarquait-elle pas que mes mains étaient disponibles et qu'elle pouvait me soulever en tout temps ? Je tendis ma main droite, lui disant avec mes yeux remplis de haine : « Allez ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Aide-moi à me lever ! ». Elle soupira et roula des yeux, avant de me redresser sur pied. Sa main étaient douces et chaudes… Quand j'étais _**ENFIN**_ debout, ma main était toujours dans la sienne, alors qu'elle me regardait dans le plus profond des yeux. Je senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Elle ne me lâchait pas, tandis que son sourire était rempli d'une certaine tendresse. C'était comme si soudainement, les passants avaient disparues, ne restant juste elle et moi. J'avais soudainement l'impression qu'elle était comme mon prince…

Évidemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enlève sa main d'un geste brusque et continue de marcher…

Je grognai alors, la maudissant de m'avoir lâchée la main dans un si beau moment. Je regrettai déjà d'avoir pensé qu'elle ferait un bon prince – je n'osai pas dire princesse, parce que c'était moi -. Elle était tellement ( trop ) indépendante… Mais je voulais encore ressentir la chaleur de sa main; je voulais qu'elle me la prenne. Je marchai à ses côtés, faisant exprès de frôler sa main pour qu'elle comprenne, mais elle ne fit rien; elle fit comme d'habitude, regardant dans les vitrines… Luka était carrément inaccessible, et ça m'énervait… La plupart des gens tombaient sous mon charme, mais pas elle… Je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus pour qu'elle me remarque…

Je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas une gamine, que je suis simplement une princesse qui voulait son attention…

_Je __suis la Princesse numéro un dans le monde,__  
><em>_Tu __devrais __le __savoir... hé ho__!__  
><em>_Me faire attendre __est hors de question,__  
><em>_Qui crois-tu que je __sois ?_

Luka entra soudainement dans une boutique de vêtements. Je levai alors un sourcil, avant de la suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle s'approcha d'un rayon où des chemises fleuris trônaient; comme celles que quelques vieux portaient. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très joli. Comme Luka regardait ces chemises affreuses, je fis semblant de ne pas la connaitre, lui tournant le dos. Quelqu'un passa devant moi, et je pointai la fille aux cheveux roses du doigt, et dit à cet inconnu :

« - Je ne la connais. Je ne sais pas c'est qui. »

Celui-ci me dévisageait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Je détestai quand les gens me regardaient de la sorte. Je me retournai alors, et remarqua que Luka portait une chemise fleuries jaune et rouge flash, avec un petit sourire en me fixant dans les yeux…

« - Comment tu trouves ça ? C'est plutôt joli, non ? demanda-t-elle, l'air sérieuse. »

Elle était vraiment sérieuse ? Je croyais vraiment qu'elle avait plus de goût vestimentaire, parce que cette chemise était plus qu'affreuse. Voyant certainement mon regard traumatisé, Luka éclata de rire, avant de l'enlever. Je soupirai donc de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle plaisantait. Ce qui était bien avec elle, c'était qu'elle était pince sans rire; il était rare de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Quand elle faisait des blagues, elle ne souriait pas; elle paraissait toujours sérieuse.

Luka s'approcha de quelques jouets qui étaient dans la boutique. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements; on dirait que je me suis trompée. Elle attrapa un bâton noir et pesa sur un bouton. Je souris en voyant que c'était une fausse épée laser comme dans _La Guerre des étoiles. _Elle me la lança, avant d'en attraper une aussi. On dirait qu'elle voulait qu'on se batte dans la boutique… C'était bien Luka, ça. Elle ne montrait _jamais _le bon exemple aux jeunes. Mais j'étais excitée à l'idée de le faire.

Je poussai donc un cri de guerre – attirant quelques regards par-ci, par-là – et cogna mon épée contre la sienne. Une princesse avec une épée laser… On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, non ? On s'amusait à cogner l'épée de l'autre; quelques personnes se mirent même à nous encourager. J'aimais attirer l'attention des gens. Luka me donna soudainement un petit coup sur le ventre, et je fis semblant d'avoir mal et de m'écrouler sur le sol. Je murmurai alors d'une voix basse :

« - J'aurai ma revanche. »

Je fermis alors les yeux, faisant semblant d'être morte. Luka se pencha vers moi, et me souleva du sol, me prenant dans ses bras. Je fis attention pour ne pas sourire et pour ne pas ouvrir mes yeux.

« - Oh non, murmura-t-elle, dramatiquement. Je n'avais pas voulu vous tuer, ma demoiselle… Mais d'un certain côté, je n'aurais plus à te garder chez moi, ce qui est, ma foie, une bonne chose. »

Je grognais, trouvant que sa blague douloureuse n'était pas drôle. C'était _vraiment _douloureux, même si je savais qu'elle plaisantait. J'ouvris les yeux, rencontrant ainsi son sourire rieur. Quelques personnes se mirent à rire par cette blague nulle. Elle me volait la vedette, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Elle me tenait toujours dans ses bras. J'avais envie de me dégager, mais mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. J'oubliai immédiatement que j'étais en colère. Elle me tenait comme un prince le ferait à sa princesse. Je me sentis rougir, sentant mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Elle était près de mon visage. Je pouvais plus voir les détails de son visage. Elle était époustouflante… Puis, la magie s'arrêta soudainement quand elle me lâcha, et quand un employé nous regardait avec les bras croisés, l'air mécontent.

« - Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, je vous demanderais de quitter le lieu; vous menez trop de bruits. »

Luka s'excusa avec un sourire moqueur et sortit.

_Bon, ça suffit ! J'ai envie de quelque chose de sucré __!__  
><em>_Tout de suite, __ok ?_

Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai pour remarquer qu'un stand de crème glacée était près d'ici. C'était parfait ! J'avais chaud, j'avais faim et en plus, j'avais envie de manger quelque chose de sucré. Je pris la main de la fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire et l'entraina jusque-là. Luka me regarda avec un sourcil levé, lâcha ma main afin de croiser les bras.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que je voulais; ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais ce coup, après tout…

« - À la menthe, dis-je, comme si de rien n'était. »

Je l'entendis murmurer un faible « idiote », avant qu'elle s'approche du stand et demande ce que je voulais. Je reconnus tout de suite celui qui s'occupait de la crème glacée; c'était Kaito, un de mes amis. Je le saluai alors, tandis que Luka me tendit mon cornet, en disant d'une voix ironique :

« - Tenez, Votre Majesté. Vous désirez autre chose, peut-être ? »

Ridiculisée, je lui tirai la langue, ne la remerciant même pas. Je ne l'avais rarement remercié quand elle me payait des choses. Premièrement, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas que je le fasse; elle me le donnait toujours méchamment et deuxièmement parce qu'elle m'avait dit que j'étais « ordinaire », alors que j'étais plus qu'ordinaire. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'elle me le payait tout de même… De toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Kaito me regarda de la tête au pied avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Plutôt mignonne aujourd'hui, Miku, me complimenta-t-il. »

Un sourire sadique fendit soudainement mes lèvres. Je fis la petite fille innocente; je le remerciai timidement, faisant semblant d'être embarrassée en regardant sur le sol. Mais en fait, je regardai Luka du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction; je voulais savoir si elle était jalouse. Elle me regardait avec un sourcil levé.

Voulant aller plus loin, je murmurai d'une voix faible, faisant semblant que j'étais _très _embarrassée, pour faire à croire à Luka que j'étais touchée par ses mots :

« - Toi, t'es toujours mignon, Kaito… Si tu serais une sorte de crème glacée, je te mangerai… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus me remercia en souriant. J'entendis alors pouffer, et je tournai la tête vers la fille aux cheveux roses qui avait la main devant la bouche, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vexée, je croisai les bras, et dit d'une voix irritée et assez forte pour qu'elle me comprenne :

« - En tout cas, Luka ressemble à une vieille chaussette sale à côté de toi. »

Kaito écarquilla des yeux, et je compris aussitôt que « la jeune fille timide et innocente » avait disparue. Je ris alors nerveusement, m'excusa et jeta la crème glacée alors que j'en avais pris seulement que quelques bouchées. Je rejoignis Luka en courant qui était toujours plié de rire. Je senti mes joues devenir rouges par l'embarras. En plus, ma fausse insulte avait l'air de rien lui faire. Elle était vraiment trop inaccessible…

Je l'entendis murmurer d'une voix moqueuse : « Si tu serais une sorte de crème glacée, je te mangerai ». Les joues encore plus rouges, je lui criai d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour trouver un compliment… Luka me caressa soudainement affectueusement la tête, me réchauffant le cœur.

« - Ma pauvre Miku, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à draguer. »

Non, plutôt m'apprendre à « comment te rendre jalouse » ou bien « comment avoir ton attention ». Je n'avais aucunement envie de draguer Kaito; il n'était pas de mon genre. J'avais fait ça pour essayer de la rendre jalouse, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas… J'étais découragée…

_Des __défauts ? Tu as tort, mes défauts __sont mignons,__  
><em>_Je ne me plains __jamais,__  
><em>_Hey, y'a __quelqu'un ? Tu __écoutes ce que __je dis__? Je __dis __que...__  
><em>_Ah, et __puis aussi, __je __veux un cheval, __blanc, évidemment,__  
><em>_Pour que tu __viennes me chercher __avec._

Je soupirai. On dirait que j'étais incapable de la faire tomber sous mon charme, alors que je le faisais à plein de gens… Mais pourquoi étais-je si déterminée à le faire ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle me portait ne serait-ce qu'une petite attention, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine ? Elle était tellement têtue, et lui faire avouer la vérité était une chose difficile. Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose d'anormale à son égard, mais je n'y pouvais rien. C'était ainsi. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon prince sur un cheval blanc, qu'elle me prenne la main et qu'elle avoue enfin que je suis mignonne... Mais je pouvais toujours rêver…

Quand j'y pense, mon anniversaire était dans seulement quelques jours. Je devrais commencer à lui énumérer ce que je voulais. J'en avais vraiment beaucoup, et je voulais qu'elle m'achète tout ce que je lui demanderai.

« - Hey, Luka. Tu sais que mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours, hein ?

- Bien sûre, bien sûre, soupira-t-elle, l'air agacée, savant certainement ce qui allait suivre. »

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air fâché, je baissai la tête, et murmura d'une petite voix :

« - J'aimerai alors avoir de nouveaux vêtements, des chaussures de sport, beaucoup d'argents de poche, un cheval blanc et aussi des…

- Écoutes Miku, me coupa-t-elle brusquement. Arrêtes de faire ta petite princesse, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Tu crois que je travaille uniquement pour suivre tes petits caprices ? J'ai envie de m'acheter des choses, mais à cause de ton égoïsme, je me prive sans arrêt pour toi. En retour, je ne reçois même pas de « s'il te plait », ni même de « merci ». Si tu veux tout ce que tu désires, alors va travailler. »

Je me figeai soudainement. Luka ne m'avait jamais parlé de la sorte… C'était la première qu'elle me disait ce genre de choses douloureux… Mais elle avait raison; j'étais égoïste, je ne pensais à moi-même. Elle me regardait sévèrement, montrant à quel point elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle était sérieuse. Je senti ma vue se brouiller, tandis que mon cœur se tordit d'une soudaine douleur; ça faisait mal… Personne ne me l'avait dit aussi directement et encore moins une personne comme Luka.

Je senti une larme couler sur ma joue. La colère de Luka se transforma aussitôt par de l'inquiétude. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je parti en courant, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire de plus. Je fonçai sur quelque passants, ne regardant pas où je mettais les pieds.

Seulement par ses mots, elle m'avait brisé le cœur. Elle venait de me « réveiller », de me faire rappeler que la vie n'était pas qu'un jeu, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait falloir que j'arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu qui m'apaisait, qui me faisait oublier la réalité...

_Si __tu as compris cela, alors __agenouille-toi, prends ma __main et dis "Ma princesse",__  
><em>_Non, je ne __dis absolument rien d'égoïste,__  
><em>_Mais tu sais, tu as aussi le droit de me gronder, un petit peu._

Je m'arrêtai soudainement de courir, essoufflée. Je regardai pour voir si Luka m'avait suivi, et je fus déçue de savoir que non. J'aurai voulu qu'elle me poursuivre et qu'elle s'excuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'essuyai les larmes sur mes joues avec le revers de ma main. J'étais vraiment une gamine… Elle n'avait pas tort. Seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, et j'avais un cœur d'enfant…

Je m'assis sur un banc dans un parc et regarda des enfants jouer avec leurs parents. Je senti une douleur me pincer le cœur. Chaque fois que je voyais des jeunes joyeux jouer et s'amuser avec leurs deux parents, ça me faisait mal. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie; c'était qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, comme moi. Plutôt égoïste, hein ? Plus égoïste que moi, ça n'existait pas.

Une enfant me regarda soudainement avec la tête sur le côté, et me demanda d'une voix innocente :

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Je haussai les épaules, ne la fixant pas. Cette dernière partit alors chercher quelque chose et me le donna avec un petit sourire.

C'était une fleur blanche.

« - Ma maman m'a dit que pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, il fallait lui donner quelque chose qui lui apporterait de la joie. »

J'écarquillai des yeux, et prit la fleur par gentillesse. Quelque chose vint aussitôt me percuter de plein fouet; une jeune fille venait de me faire réaliser quelque chose. Je me levai brusquement et la remercia plusieurs fois en lui frottant amicalement la tête. Je remarquai immédiatement que sa mère était là, nous regardant en souriant. Je lui souris, avant de faire un au revoir de la main à l'enfant.

J'étais peut-être une princesse, mais une princesse n'était pas _nécessairement _égoïste...

_Mon Prince à __moi dans le monde,__  
><em>_Tu devrais __le savoir... hé__ho !__  
><em>_Nos __mains __sont libres,__  
><em>_Môssieur le prince silencieux et __brusque._

Je courrai pour aller à un endroit en particulier. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop loin. Quand j'y fus enfin rendu, j'ouvris la porte de la boutique en question, et remarqua ce que Luka avait voulu; les boucles d'oreille en forme de papillon. Je regardai le prix et grimaça. Tout mon argent allait y passer, mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien si pour une fois, je pouvais également lui faire plaisir.

Je me rendis donc à la caisse, et le garçon qui s'en occupait, leva un sourcil, certainement surpris qu'une jeune fille achète un truc aussi cher. Mais quand il remarqua l'argent, un sourire de satisfaction fendit son visage. D'ailleurs, je le trouvais plutôt beau. Il avait de longs cheveux mauves attachés en une seule queue de cheval, il était grand et avait les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il ressemblait à un prince, mais j'avais déjà quelqu'un en vue. Ce n'était pas un prince charment, mais une _princesse_.

Luka était peut-être une personne quelque fois froide, mais je savais qu'elle avait un cœur, tout comme moi. Et tout ce que je faisais, c'était de profiter d'elle, et j'avais compris que ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais avoir son attention…

_Les petits gâteaux avec __une fraise s__ur le __dessus,__  
><em>_Le délicieux pudding fondant fait avec des œufs sélectionnés,__  
><em>_Tout ça, absolument tout, je __ne les réclamerai plus,__  
><em>_Alors __s'il te plait, ne pense pas __que __je suis __une fille égoïste,__  
><em>_Je __peux être raisonnable quand je __le veux,__  
><em>_Tu seras désolé après._

J'allai arrêter de lui demander tous ces trucs, je vais essayer d'être moins égoïste et plus serviable. Je me rendais compte de mes erreurs; je lui envoyais des ordres, comme si elle était mon esclave, alors que je l'aimais. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais capturer son cœur. Non, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Rien n'était stéréotypé dans la vie, seulement dans les contes pour enfants…

« - Miku ! Tonna soudainement une voix essoufflée. »

Je tournai alors la tête, et remarqua le regard en colère de Luka. Je sentis immédiatement ma gorge se serrer, ne savant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je baissai la tête et tendis le sac que j'avais dans les mains. Surprise, la fille aux cheveux roses regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle écarquilla des yeux, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

« - Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi, Miku ? demanda-t-elle, paraissant encore plus furieuse. »

Surprise par le ton de sa voix, je bafouillai des excuses, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Je ne comprenais pas; je croyais que ça lui ferait plaisir…

_C'est certain__! Parce que __je __suis..._

_La Princesse numéro un __dans le monde.__  
><em>_N'oublie pas __de me regarder, __ou alors __je __m'en irai ailleurs __!__  
><em>_Tout à coup, __tu m'as __serré dans tes bras très __fort, mais c'est si soudain... eh ?__  
><em>_"C'est dangereux.__Tu __aurais pu te faire renverser." as-tu dit __en regardant ailleurs.__  
><em>_... Moi je dis que __c'est toi qui es dangereux._

Je parti à nouveau en courant, puis je me stoppai soudainement en plein milieu de la rue; une voiture arrivait à pleine vitesse. Je fermis alors les yeux, puis quelqu'un se jeta sur moi pour ensuite me serrer très fort. Je hoquetai de peur… Je croyais que cette voiture allait m'écraser, mais j'avais tort; Luka venait de me sauver la vie. Elle me serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

Je me détendu aussitôt.

Des larmes coulèrent soudainement sur mon épaule; la fille aux cheveux roses était en train de pleurer dessus…

« - Idiote… Idiote, haleta-t-elle. »

Je murmurai alors un faible « merci » parce qu'elle venait de me sauver la vie, ignorant son insulte. Elle me serrait de plus en plus fort dans ses bras, et je décidai finalement d'embarquer dans cette chaleureuse étreinte. Mon cœur battait la chamade… Elle m'embrassa soudainement sur le front, continuant de verser des larmes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je commençai également à pleurer.

« - Je suis désolée, Miku, je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, et je… je viens de réaliser que je t'admire comme tu es…

- Luka… »

Luka tenait à moi. Elle ne le montrait juste pas. Je savais qu'elle était du genre à cacher ses vrais sentiments; ça faisait après tout deux ans que je vivais avec elle, je pouvais la comprendre ou du moins commencer à la comprendre…

Être dans ses bras, comme ça, me donnait une chaleur agréable au cœur, comme s'il se réparait des récentes blessures. Je savais également que j'étais folle amoureuse d'elle, même si je lui montrais souvent le contraire. J'étais certaine d'une chose; Luka ne m'aimait pas de la même façon que je l'aimais. J'en étais _presque _persuadée.

Mais…

Je voulais en être certaine…

Je me levai sur le bout des pieds, et plaqua soudainement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Luka écarquilla des yeux, avant de se détendre et de passer un bras au niveau de ma taille. Je fus surprise de la réponse rapide de son baiser; je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse de retour, surtout à un endroit publique… Mais au fond de mon cœur, j'étais heureuse. J'avais trouvé _ma princesse_.

Au moins, j'aurai appris quelque chose;

Les baisers passionnés comme dans les contes pour enfant…

Existaient…

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( en cours )**

**- Top Secret**

**- Ladies first**

**- Love is War**

**- World's end Dancehall**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**


	8. BlackJack

**A\N : **Hello !

**IdrewAcow :** Je suppose que maintenant, je peux t'appeler comme une fidèle lectrice. Haha. Bref, merci beaucoup. Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir. ^ _ ^

**Ma Zaza d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore~ ( * SBAFF * ) : **Bah 6h30 du mat, tu me traites de folle, alors que tu fais pire des fois. Va. J'imagine pas quand on va habiter ensemble... xD Ouais, pour les paroles, j'ai aussi été surprise la première fois que je les avais lu en Français, mais je trouve ça bien marrant et plutôt différent des chansons d'amour qu'elle chante. Okay, pour le « Jolie Princesse, voulez-vous être blablabla... », je t'interdis de penser à Kaito. èoé Et bizarrement, je savais que tu aimerais Luka. Haha. Bah, tu sais que Kaito s'enferme dans son congélateur, je m'en ficherait carrément, hein. xD Et tu sais, la maturité n'a pas d'âge, hein. T'es p'têt plus vieille que moi, mais ça veut pas dire plus mature, hein... xD * SBAFF * En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. Contente que ça t'aille plu. ^ w ^

**Paru-ch4n : **Tiens, du lemon dans ce chapitre-ci, je suppose que tu vas être contente... xD En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. Et ouais, tout le monde veut une Luka. Moi aussi, z'en veux une. T^T * SBAFF * Enfin, contente que tu aies trouvé ça mignon, même si t'as une version pessimiste du Miku x Luka. Merci pour ton commentaire~

**Bakachan : **Je suis d'accord pour dire que Prince Luka doit vraiment aimer Princesse Miku pour suivre ses p'tits caprices. Je suis certaine que ce serait pas n'importe qui, qui le ferait. Azuria-chan ? Owi~ Je suis honorée~ ^ _ ^ Et de rien pour ta requête, ça fait plaisir. Merci pour ton comm's en tout cas. x)

Voilà BlackJack que Sarabeka avait demandé de faire. Bon, je dois vous avouer un truc important, et j'espère que vous allez lire ceci; **LEMON. **Et pas qu'un léger. :troll J'ai l'impression que ça fera plaisir à quelques personnes, bizarrement. * Tousse * En tout cas, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, please. Veux pas vous traumatiser non plus, les enfants. * SBAFF *

Je trouve également que la chanson ne correspond pas vraiment avec le OS. J'étais en manque d'idées, sorry guys.

* * *

><p><strong>~° BlackJack °~<strong>

_Maintenant __j'arrête - Encore__une fois -__  
><em>_J'en suis lassée, __adieu la banalité - __Encore __une __fois -__  
><em>_Mais je __veux au __moins tenter ça - __Encore une fois -__  
><em>_Je veux juste devenir ton obsession._

Luka plongea la tête dans l'eau froide, retint ensuite son souffle, et l'extirpa afin de respirer calmement. C'était _sa_ façon de se calmer. D'autres prenaient des façons plutôt illicites pour se faire; la drogue, fumer, coucher avec n'importe qui, etc. Mais pas _elle._ Ces choses dont elle n'osait pas faire, elle en avait vu assez. La cause ? Ses parents. Ceux qu'elle détestait le plus, ceux dont elle avait envie de les voir disparaitre. N'était-ce pas des pensées monstrueuses venant d'une jeune fille qui vivait toujours avec ses parents ? Non, pas cette fois.

C'était simple.

Il n'y avait pas une seule nuit où elle n'entendait pas crier ses parents. Ils se battaient, ils se disputaient. L'un avait couché avec l'autre, l'une avait prise de la drogue, l'un devait de l'argents partout, l'une se soûlait au point de se retrouver sur le sol… C'était, ça, _sa _vie. C'était un vrai enfer.

Mais elle n'était pas seule pour combattre ça.

Miku.

Sa chère et tendre Miku.

Mais détrompez-vous, ce n'était pas sa sœur, même si elles habitaient ensembles, avec les mêmes parents. Cette dernière fut adoptée avant que ses parents ne fassent ce genre de conneries. Depuis près d'un an, toutes les deux vivaient cet enfer qui semblait être éternel, qui ne cessait jamais. De plus, ils leur faisaient du mal. Quand ils étaient drogués ou soûls, ils se « vengeaient » sur elles. Ils se vengeaient parce qu'ils avaient dépensés leur argent dans la drogue ou dans l'alcool, faisant comme si c'était de la faute des deux filles, alors que ça ne l'était pas. Elles recevaient des coups, laissant souvent des bleus.

Luka faisait tout pour protéger Miku. Elle pouvait très facilement prendre les coups à sa place. C'était simple; Miku ne méritait pas ça. Ce n'était pas ses véritables parents, alors que pour la jeune fille, ça l'était. De plus, depuis que celle-ci était arrivée dans sa vie, c'était elle qu'elle affectionnait le plus, c'était elle qui lui rendait le sourire dans les moments difficiles...

La jeune fille regarda son bras, fixant la récente brûlure que sa mère lui avait faite. Elle respira un grand coup. Elle avait planté sa cigarette, ce qui expliquait cela, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ses parents. Absolument rien. Même si c'était douloureux.

C'était douloureux de se sentir impuissante…

Luka traversa le salon, et ne fut pas surprise de voir ses parents rirent comme des soûlons avec de la cocaïne le long de la table. Elle sentit immédiatement sa gorge se serrer. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ce cirque habituel où elle ne pouvait rien faire… Elle chercha Miku des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Où était-elle ?

Son père, la remarquant enfin, se mit à rire. Un rire moqueur qui fit vibrer douloureusement son cœur.

« - Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre fille lesbienne, lança-t-il, à sa femme qui éclata aussitôt de rire. »

La fille aux cheveux roses détourna le regard, essayant d'éviter ces insultes. Depuis seulement quelques heures qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de la traiter de lesbienne. Pourquoi ? Ils l'avaient surpris en train d'embrasser Miku sur la joue. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était sur les lèvres. Et évidemment, ça explique la brûlure sur le bras, mais celle qui avait plus souffert à cause de ça, c'était son amie. Parce qu'elle était « la cause » de pourquoi Luka était lesbienne. Elle avait reçu un violent coup de balai sur les côtes, la traitant de fille dégoûtante.

Si la fille aux cheveux roses ne l'aurait pas embrasser sur la joue, cela n'aurait pas arrivé. C'était donc de sa faute…

« - Je vais au lit, dit-elle, simplement d'une voix rempli de haine, qui pouvait très facilement taire sa tristesse. »

Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Miku, et s'arrêta. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte, et entendit de bruyants sanglots. Luka serra les mâchoires. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle avait mal. Elle passa sa main sur la poignée, sentant une puissante envie d'aller l'enlacer et d'aller la calmer comme elle le faisait toujours. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, elle hésitait. Ses parents l'avaient interdit de retourner dans cette chambre, et si jamais ils la verraient, ça risquerait de faire mal…

Elle prit une grande respiration, tourna la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Elle la referma aussitôt derrière elle, avant d'être complétement absorbée par la noirceur. Elle s'avança afin d'allumer la lampe qui trônait sur la table de chevet près du lit de Miku. Ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement les siens. Elle pouvait remarquer ses yeux bleus profonds brillés de tristesse, rempli de larme… Elle pouvait également remarquer que ses longs cheveux cyans étaient ébouriffés. Elle était vraiment dans un piteux état.

Luka avait envie d'une seule chose; la serrer dans ses bras le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse disparaisse. Elle s'assit tout simplement sur le lit, passa une main silencieusement le long de son frêle corps afin de lever lentement sa chemise de nuit pour voir sa récente blessure. Ça lui fit alors l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Une immense plaie rouge recouverte légèrement de bleu était sur sa côte droite. Elle passa gentiment un doigt dessus, et l'enleva immédiatement quand elle entendit Miku gémir de douleur.

« - Tu… tu ne dois pas rester ici, Luka, souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraflée. »

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules, montrant qu'elle s'en fichait.

_Des bruits __sanglants déchirent le clair de lune__  
><em>_Des cris __résonnent - Encore une fois -__  
><em>_Allez, approche __un peu tes lèvres que je te fasse succomber__  
><em>_Une fois __silencieuses, peut-être ne mentiront-elles plus ?_

Des cris résonnaient; encore ces mêmes cries qui la hantaient chaque nuit. Les cris de ses parents qui se disputaient pour l'argent.

Luka passa subitement une main près du visage de Miku pour tranquillement pousser une couette qui cachait un de ses sublimes yeux qui étaient présentement rempli de larmes. Elle sentit instantanément Miku frissonner pour cette caresse. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, elle aurait souri. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle procurait à la jeune fille.

Ses parents avaient raison pour une chose; elle était en effet lesbienne. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de son amie. Était-ce seulement dû à la solitude ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle en était persuadée; même avant que ses parents deviennent extravagants, elle avait senti son cœur se remplir d'une bouffée de chaleur qui lui faisait du bien dès les premiers jours qu'elle l'avait vu.

Dans cette chambre, éclairée par la faible lumière que produisait la lampe, elles s'étaient déjà embrassées plusieurs fois. Pas sur la joue. Sur les lèvres. Comme un véritable couple le fessait. Par contre, rarement était les fois où elles se disaient que c'était mal de faire ça, qu'elle ne le devait pas. Mais la réalité venait de les frapper de plein fouet aujourd'hui même.

Elles étaient toutes les deux des filles.

C'était donc quelque chose qu'elle _devrait _éviter de faire, mais…

Luka ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Ou plutôt, elle ne _pouvait _pas arrêter. L'amour n'était pas un sentiment que tu pouvais arrêter du jour au lendemain… Elle respira un grand coup, la regarda dans les yeux, avant de dire :

« - Hey, Miku… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux, sembla alertée pendant quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête afin d'éviter son regard.

« - Non, murmura-t-elle, d'une petite voix. »

La fille aux cheveux roses ressentit ce « non » comme si on venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Pourtant, avec tous les baisers qu'elles avaient déjà partagé, c'était impossible qu'elle ne l'aime pas en retour, non ? Luka observa Miku, et fronça des sourcils en remarquant que celle-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes et qu'elle évitait carrément de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle mentait. Miku mentait. Mais pourquoi… ? Avait-elle peur ?

« - Miku… souffla-t-elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit son prénom, aussitôt que cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras. Luka entoura machinalement ses bras autour de sa fine taille quand elle enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine pour pleurer. Elle lui murmura des mots doux pour la calmer, en embrassant quelque fois le bout de son oreille d'un geste délicat. La prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait… Pourquoi sentait-elle ce sentiment qui l'apaisait ? Elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans ses bras, même si elle était en train de pleurer… N'était-ce pas égoïste de sa part ?

Luka essuya quelques larmes avec son pouce, et colla son front contre le siens.

« - On va s'en sortir. Je te le promets. »

Les yeux de Miku se mirent à briller d'espoir pendant quelques secondes. Elle se mit finalement à sourire en hochant la tête, ce qui fit sourire Luka également. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et la fille aux cheveux roses approcha tranquillement ses lèvres des siennes. Miku détourna la tête juste à temps, faisant soupirer excessivement Luka.

Elle savait que la fille aux cheveux cyans en avait autant envie qu'elle.

Elle la poussa gentiment sur le lit afin qu'elle soit au-dessus d'elle. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour finalement s'emparer de ses lèvres.

_D'un __coup, je m'empare __de tes sentiments__  
><em>_Élégamment, tu __angoisses à __l'idée que __l'on puisse nous interrompre__  
><em>_Dévouée, tu m'as illuminée __de ton amour_

Miku écarquilla des yeux quand elle ressentit la douceur habituelle des lèvres de Luka contre les siennes. Elle commença alors à fermer les yeux, se perdant dans cette passion, mais se réveilla brusquement en repoussant la fille aux cheveux roses, se rendant compte de la réalité des choses. Anxieuse, Miku détourna la tête, et se mordit les lèvres. Luka avait la tête baissée, paraissant éclopée par la soudaine rejection.

« - Je suis désolée, Luka, je…

- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plutôt agressif.

- Je…

- Je savais. Tu as peur que mes… je veux dire, que _nos _parents nous interrompt. Mais tu sais, je me fiche de ça. Je me fiche qu'ils viennent et nous voit ensemble. Je prendrai la claque à ta place. Je te protégerai, je te le promets… alors s'il te plait… seulement un baiser… »

Miku ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésitée, puis hocha finalement la tête, l'air incertaine. Luka avait en quelque sorte l'impression de la forcer à le faire, ce qui la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Mais elle était son remède. Elle l'aidait à oublier ses parents, les choses horribles qu'ils avaient déjà faits, seulement grâce à ses baisers innocents.

Elle promena affectueusement ses doigts dans sa chevelure cyan, se délectant de la douceur de celle-ci. Elle sentit Miku frémir quand elle passa un de ses doigts près de sa nuque, ce qui la fit sourire de satisfaction. Elle s'empara donc une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Ce fut délicat au début; elles s'embrassaient lentement, encore incertaine de ce qu'elles faisaient. Luka pouvait ressentir Miku chanceler contre son corps. Était-ce de la peur ou plutôt de l'excitation ? Elle se le demandait.

Plus que le temps passait, plus que leurs baisers devenaient vigoureux, pressants, ensorcelants, troublants et en quelque sorte dangereux. Leur langue dansait ensemble; une danse qui semblait éternel. Luka ressentait une overdose de bien-être l'envahir de la tête au pied; une chaleur affective au niveau de la poitrine, tout près de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse, elle avait envie d'elle, elle avait encore le désir d'entendre sa voix mielleuse pousser de ces gémissements qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire.

Mais évidemment, elle dû briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle qui était présentement bruyant, le mélangeant avec celui de Miku. De la bave avait coulé le long du menton de la jeune fille, et Luka décida de passer sa langue dessus afin de l'essuyer. La fille aux cheveux cyans poussa aussitôt une plainte.

_Ferme la porte, restons seuls_

_Mystérieusement, tu refuses __d'admettre __que __tu m'as blessée__  
><em>_Aveuglée, tu penses te faire pardonner demain_

_Détruis tout_

_ça va nous rendre fous__!_

« - Lu-Luka… s'il te plait, nous… nous devons arrêter. S'ils arrivent, s'ils nous voient ensemble, ils… Ahh~ »

La fille aux cheveux roses n'écoutait pas; elle embrassait maintenant une partie sensible de son cou, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la faire gémir. Elle le mordait parfois gentiment, ce qui faisait rougir la pauvre Miku qui essayait de lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elles arrêtent ça tout de suite. Quand la main de Luka se promena près de sa poitrine, la fille aux cheveux cyans la poussa à cet instant et la gifla durement sur une de ses joues.

Luka écarquilla des yeux, avant de passer une main sur sa joue droite qui avait soudainement prise une couleur rougeâtre. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, Miku bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles. Une larme solitaire roula lentement sur la joue de la fille aux cheveux roses, et pour Miku, cela avait semblé une éternité avant que cette larme disparaisse. Une boulle se forma dans sa gorge en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Luka qui serra soudainement les poings.

« - J'en ai marre, murmura-t-elle. J'en ai marre de recevoir des claques… »

Par cette phrase, c'était comme si Miku avait également reçu une claque au visage. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Après tout, Luka en recevait presque à tous les deux jours, et elle venait effectivement de lui en donner une, alors que cette dernière avait besoin de réconfort, avait besoin qu'on lui donne de l'attention.

Miku venait de blesser Luka.

Pas seulement sur la joue, mais au cœur également.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner.

Elle s'avança tout de même pour embrasser sa joue avec ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de trembler, et s'excusa. Luka hocha alors la tête, signe qu'elle la pardonnait pour son geste maladroit, même si au fond de son cœur, Miku avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas complétement pardonné, et ça faisait mal.

« - J'ai peur, Miku… J'ai peur de devenir moi-même violente, comme mes… mes… nos parents le font… Je… j'ai… j'ai failli te frapper quand tu m'as donnée cette claque… C'est moi qui dois m'excuser… »

Miku lâcha un faible « ah », surprise par la réponse de celle-ci. Mais elle comprenait Luka; elle pouvait donc la pardonner. Après tout, quand un enfant vivait dans la violence, il y avait plus de chances que cet enfant devient violent plus tard. La fille aux cheveux cyans entoura sa taille et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine comme elle le faisait toujours. Une de mains de Luka prit alors appuie contre son dos.

Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position, entendant des cris dans la maison. Les _mêmes _cris que d'habitude.

Un souffle chaud caressa soudainement l'oreille de Miku, avant qu'une voix brisée lui murmure :

« - Je t'aime. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je te protégerai. »

Sentant son cœur battre par ses trois premiers mots, la fille aux cheveux cyans hocha la tête. Elle s'était toujours sentit en sécurité avec Luka; elle prenait même des claques à sa place.

_Tel __un chien prisonnier de sa __laisse, j'en profite __maintenant pour __te poignarder__  
><em>_Avant de blâmer la réalité, - Encore une fois -__  
><em>_Je t'ai simplement fait cracher __tes 21 __émotions__  
><em>_Cette chanson __scande ton rejet_

Les lèvres de Luka se posèrent une nouvelle fois contre les siennes, embrassant finement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce à quoi Miku répondit en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle décida finalement de se laisser tomber le dos contre son lit pour que la fille aux cheveux roses soit au-dessus d'elle, ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de faire plaisir à cette dernière en la sentant sourire entre leurs baisers. Luka semblait être la dominante, et Miku ne pouvait parfois rien faire d'autre que de la laisser faire. Elle se sentit frémir quand la rose lui caressa subitement son bras dénudé de long en large. Ses doigts contre sa peau nue lui donnaient l'envie que cette dernière lui caresse le corps entier, que ses doigts explorent tout. Avoir ce genre de pensées la troublait légèrement, mais elle savait que c'était normal de les avoir avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

Pendant qu'elles s'amusaient à faire joujou avec la langue de l'autre, la main de Luka lâcha enfin son bras pour la passer sous sa chemise de nuit afin de caresser délicatement son ventre et ses côtes. Miku poussa alors un gémissement silencieux dans sa bouche, sentant son souffle entrer, ce qui fit trembler de plaisir la fille aux cheveux roses qui avait soudainement envie d'explorer encore plus sa peau douce. Elle monta alors sa main en hésitant, et fut surprise de constater que Miku ne portait présentement pas de soutien-gorge. Le visage de cette dernière était maintenant rouge comme une tomate.

« - Lu-Luka… »

Sentant la soudaine timidité de la jeune fille, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de se calmer. Miku répondit en hochant la tête, approuvant en même temps que Luka aille plus loin qu'elles le faisaient d'habitude. Les doigts légèrement moites de cette dernière commencèrent par gentiment frôler ses seins. Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, semblant cette fois-ci à ne pas vouloir se lâcher. Une larme roula sur la joue de Miku. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles allaient bientôt se séparer…

Ce n'était qu'une impression, et pourtant…

La fille aux cheveux cyans passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors que les doigts de Luka tordaient un de ses mamelons. Miku ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement encore plus puissant que les dernières fois. Elle commençait à avoir chaud; elle était également surprise par les nouvelles sensations qui envahissaient tout son être. Elle se sentait fondre, des sensations étranges demeuraient dans son ventre, son cœur était en train de brûler.

N'en pouvant plus, Luka enleva la chemise de nuit de son amie rapidement pour la jeter sur le sol. Elle regarda ensuite son corps nu, faisant rougir cette dernière qui détourna rapidement son regard.

« - T'as un beau corps, Miku, la complimenta-t-elle, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. »

Elle allait encore toucher ses seins, mais cette dernière la repoussa légèrement.

« - T-toi aussi, bégaya-t-elle. Je… je veux voir t-ton corps. »

Stupéfaite, Luka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant rougir encore plus celle-ci. Mais un sourire fendit tout de même son visage. Elle prit donc son temps pour enlever sa camisole noire et son pantalon. Elle finit par enlever son soutien-gorge sous les yeux ébahis de Miku. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'ils étaient plus gros que les siens. Les siens étaient presque plates, après tout…

« - Tu es sublime, marmonna Miku, d'une voix rempli d'admiration. »

Un sourire remplit de tendresse apparut aussitôt sur le visage de Luka qui recommença son attaque en l'embrassant directement avec la langue.

_Tout d'abord, __le désespoir te trouble__  
><em>_Inévitablement, __tu devines mes désirs__  
><em>_Déterminée, je __m'exécuterai jusqu'à épuisement__  
><em>_Nous sommes de nouveau seuls __aujourd'hui_

Les deux mains de la fille aux cheveux roses tordaient présentement les mamelons de Miku qui se laissa faire, poussant des gémissements de temps en temps. La plus petite des deux se contentait de lui caresser la peau nue de son dos, trop embarrassée pour faire d'autres choses, même si elle en avait envie.

Luka baissa sa bouche pour s'emparer d'un de ses seins qu'elle se mit à sucer. Surprise par cette nouvelle sensation, Miku se mit à trembler, trouvant cela plutôt agréable. Sans le faire exprès ou plutôt s'en sans rendre compte, elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de la rose qui sourit.

« - Essayons autre chose, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle. »

Quand elle avait posé sa question, Miku avait pu ressentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le mamelon droit, ce qui l'avait fait frémir. Elle murmura un faible « oui », ne savant pas jusqu'où Luka pouvait se rendre. Elle eut probablement sa réponse quand une de ses mains monta tranquillement le long d'une de ses cuisses. La fille aux cheveux cyans ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, ne se sentant pas vraiment prête. Personne auparavant ne l'avait touché là, même pas elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux quand Luka descendit sa culotte, tremblotant de stress. Un doigt vint aussitôt toucher cette partie, faisant sursauter Miku. C'était tellement étrange, mais elle décida de se laisser faire malgré tout. Leurs corps s'assemblèrent; Luka fit exprès pour coller sa poitrine contre celle de sa bien-aimée. Son frêle corps était en sueur, tandis que sa respiration se faisait rapide et bruyante, comme si elle allait perdre connaissance.

« - Calme-toi, Miku…

- Est-ce… est-ce que ça fait… mal ?

- Pas du tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas et relax. »

Elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Luka commença donc par frotter doucement son clitoris afin que son doigt se mouille légèrement. Elle sentit immédiatement le corps de la jeune fille se raidir, le dos courbé. C'était bien la première fois pour Miku. C'était tellement remarquable. C'était également la première fois pour Luka…

« - Uwah, Lu-Luka, gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu… Ah~ »

Un doigt était en train d'entrer profondément.

_Avec éloquence, __tu te laisses apprivoiser__  
><em>_Insolemment, tu te rebelles sous les __flatteries_

Miku passa une main sur son front; elle avait l'impression d'avoir une fièvre, mais une qui était plutôt agréable. Son corps était rempli de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginées aussi plaisants et aussi excitants. C'était en quelque sorte « sale », certes, mais agréable.

Le doigt de Luka faisait des allers retours à une vitesse lente, tandis qu'elle embrassait tendrement son cou.

« - Plus v-vite… »

Elle put la ressentir sourire contre son cou avant qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Le fait qu'elle allait plus rapidement en y ajoutant même un doigt, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre conscience. Sa vue était brouillée, sa respiration se faisait difficile, et elle ne se gênait plus pour lâcher des gémissements. Luka s'amusait même à la taquiner; elle tournait ses doigts et les enlevaient super lentement, ce qui avait le don de faire légèrement frustrer Miku qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, et ça lui faisait en quelque sorte peur.

La fille aux cheveux roses enfouit subitement profondément et rapidement son doigt. Miku lâcha un gémissement encore plus gros que les autres. Une espèce d'envie de pipi l'envahit, et elle ne put se retenir. Aussitôt qu'elle eu cet orgasme, aussitôt qu'elle se sentit épuisée. Elle avait les yeux plein d'eau… Au moins, elle pouvait maintenant respirer…

Luka la lâcha enfin pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se sentant vraiment affaiblie.

La rose joua dans ses cheveux.

« - Je… je suis tellement fatiguée…

- C'est normal. »

Luka la fit coucher sur le lit, s'étalant à ses côtés. Elle passa un bras autour de sa fine taille, décidée à dormir avec elle.

« - Je t'aime, Luka, murmura Miku, la voix éreintée.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

C'était donc avec un sourire que la fille aux cheveux cyans s'endormit. La rose, elle, avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à dormir. Des pensées la troublaient. Elle avait peur du futur. Elle avait peur de ne pas le passer avec celle qu'elle aimait… Elle avait également peur pour Miku. Peut-être devrait-elle dormir dans sa chambre au lieu d'être dans la sienne ? Si ses parents découvriraient _cela_, ça risquerait de faire mal…

Elle soupira, et embrassa sa chère et tendre Miku sur le front, avant de fermer les yeux.

_Tout e__st __perdu_

_Aujourd'hui, avoir __trop d'idéaux conduit à une __mort certaine__  
><em>_Avant __que tes __concurrents ne brillent __pour prendre __ta place_

Luka se mit à grogner quand la lumière du soleil lui chatouilla les paupières, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua qu'elle était nue, puis se détendit aussitôt quand elle se souvenue de ce qui s'était passé, hier. Elle sourit alors, avant de se retourner pour voir sa bien-aimée, mais fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle était probablement déjà debout.

Elle s'étira les membres et prit tout son temps pour s'habiller. Elle sortit avec des pantoufles sous les pieds, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour replacer les couettes rebelles. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans le salon. Sa mère était là, en train de fumer sa cigarette du matin ou plutôt de l'après-midi en voyant l'heure qui l'était. Par contre, elle remarqua Miku nulle part. Elle n'était pas dans la salle à manger non plus, ni même dans la salle de bain…

Elle retourna voir sa mère avec un sourcil levé, et demanda :

« - Où est Miku ? »

Cette dernière haussa des épaules avant dire :

« - Partit. »

Luka écarquilla des yeux, sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

« - Où ?

- Moi et ton père on a décidé de l'envoyer ailleurs. Pas question de laisser cette petite cochonne rester avec toi.

- N-Non…. »

Luka avait l'impression que son cœur avait soudainement arrêté de battre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une tonne de brique l'écrasait…

Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher ce qui lui était le plus cher…

Elle sortit aussitôt en courant dans l'espoir de la retrouver près d'ici.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

_- Encore une fois-_

_J'ai simplement écrasé tes 21 réalités sous pression_  
><em>Je dédie cette chanson à tous les vaincus<em>

Agenouillée en plein milieu de la rue, Luka se mit à crier, avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains pour sangloter bruyamment. Elle lui avait promis. Elle lui avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'elle la protégerait, mais… elle avait échoué. Elle ne la reverra probablement plus.

Elle ne reverra probablement plus celle qui la faisait sourire dans les moments difficiles...

Elle ne reverra probablement plus celle qui lui apportait le bonheur...

Elle ne reverra probablement plus celle qu'elle aimait…

Elle était maintenant seule...

* * *

><p><strong>Browishyrukiyamatojulop que je suis cruelle !<strong>

**L'inventaire des chansons :**

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( terminé )**

**- Top Secret ( en cours )**

**- Ladies first**

**- Love is War**

**- World's end Dancehall**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**


	9. Top Secret

**A\N : **Certainement mon plus long OS, celui-là. Haha. Près de 12 000 mots. Faudrait d'ailleurs que je commence à écrire mon chapitre 15 de « _La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jolie!_ ». Je vais me reposer un peu des chansons, je crois… xD

Oh, et j'ai une soudaine envie de dire… Vive le Miku x Luka ! Si y'a bien un couple où je me tanne pas d'en écrire, c'est bien celui-là. ^ _ ^

**IdrewAcow : **Gniark, gniark. * Rire diabolique * Pourquoi, uh ? Une éternelle question que je ne répondrais jamais. Muhahaha. * SBAFF * Fin, comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

**Ma Zaza d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore et que je continuerai à t'écrire ça comme pseudo parce que ça te fait sourire bêtement~ : **Google traduction dit : Merci, très chère. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé avec vos biscuits ? * SBAFF * Okay, plus sérieusement, tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir ! La plupart me font sourire ou bien ils me font un peu rire comme celui-là d'ailleurs. J'aimeeeeuh ton PS. Vous avez compris ? Je suis la keupine de Zakuro ! èoé * SBAFF * Je suis d'accord pour le fait que heureusement que quand une fille embrasse la joue de l'autre ça veut pas dire qu'elle est lesbienne. Quoique ça peut dépendre; y'a des gens qui peuvent trouver ça bizarre et vite se mettre une conclusion dans la tête : « Oh, non ! Cette fille a embrassé la joue d'une autre fille. Lesbienne ! D : » xD Pour ce qui est du lemon, non, bizarrement, je suis pas surprise que tu ais adoré. Va savoir pourquoi, s'pèce de perverse. * SBAFF * ( Comment ça, c'est moi, la perverse ? C'était seulement un rêve, je te rappelle ! * DOUBLE SBAFFFFF * ) Enfin, vraiment je te remercie pour ton commentaire, mon bel Amour~ Mon cœur~ Mon Ange~ * SBAFF * ( PS : Moi aussi, je t'aime très fort. ) ( Non, mais ce qu'on est niais. xD )

**Zouu : **NYAHAHAHAHA ! J'AI RÉUSSI À TE FAIRE SAIGNER DU NEZ ! I WIN ! * SBAFF * Je plaisante, hein. xD Enfin, vraiment contente de savoir que tu as apprécié mes chapitres, ça fait plaisir à savoir. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. ^ w ^

**Paru-ch4n : **Moi, cruelle ? Oui, bien entendu, on ne peut pas dire que toi tu ne l'aies pas, hein. XD Un peu fouillis ? Ouais, me semblait que ça l'était en me relisant. T'as trouvé ça beau ? Bah tant mieux. 8D _«[…] __je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'en fait Miku est au coin de la rue et boit un café. »_ Haha. Drôle, mais tellement vrai ! Je vais faire tes deux requêtes, tiens. Je les mets dans ma longue liste. Et ce n'est pas grave, si tu en demandes d'autres, ça me fait plaisir de faire ça; ça m'amuse. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire ! ;3

**Bakachan : **Moi ? Méchante ? Owi~ ^ w ^ Vraiment contente que tu aies trouvé ça vraiment bien. Et euh… Un happy end ? * Rire diabolique * On verra bien. Hehe. J'aime quand les gens m'appellent Azuria-chan ou même Azu-chan, tiens ! C'est classe. 8D * SBAFF * Fin, merci pour ton commentaire !

**Tsu : **Un petit peu plus, et je croyais que tu m'aurais abandonné ! * SBAFF * Merci pour tes deux commentaires, fidèle lectrice~ Ils m'ont tous les deux fait plaisir. Et pourquoi tout le monde trouve le chap' 8 cruelle ? Roh, c'était pas si mal, il me semble. xD * SBAFF * Thank you for your comment ! ^ w ^

Voilà Top Secret que b.b avait demandé de faire. ( Pseudo original, je l'avoue ). Bweurk, rien à dire à part que y'a fallu que je traduise la chanson comme je ne la trouvais pas en Français. En espérant que ma traduction ne soit pas si mal… ;o;

* * *

><p><strong>~° Top Secret °~<strong>

_Métaphoriquement parlant,__  
><em>_Je suis comme une pomme; __douce, fragile et poison,_  
><em>Ce que j'essaie de cacher est vain,<em>_  
><em>_Allez, quelqu'un, rie de moi._

Ce que les gens remarquaient en me voyant pour la première fois était que j'étais une fille heureuse, populaire, énergique et sociale. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Pourtant, comme _presque _toute personne vivant sur Terre, j'avais des amis, un copain qui m'aimait et des parents affectueux. Je savais que ceci n'était pas donné à tout le monde… J'étais donc supposée être heureuse, non ? Mais au fond de moi, je ne l'étais pas. J'avais de bons amis, certes, mais pour ce qui était de mon copain, je ne l'aimais pas comme j'étais supposée le faire. Toutes les filles étaient à ses chevilles, rêvant de sortir avec ce _magnifique_ _prince bleu_, comme tout le monde l'appelait. Mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas normale, surtout avec les pensées que j'avais envers une certaine personne…

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme toutes les autres. La routine habituelle, quoi. Je marchai avec mon sac qui ne pendait seulement que sur une de mes épaules pour me rendre au lycée, regardant les premières années qui stressaient pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours alors qu'il restait assez de temps. Cela me fit sourire. Ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps. J'étais en terminale et le lycée arrivait à sa fin. C'était bientôt les vacances. Wou-Hou… ! Bon, d'accord, je dois vous l'avouer, ce « Wou-Hou ! » était sarcastique. Savoir que j'allais bientôt quitter le lycée pour de bon me donnait ce sentiment de mélancolie…

Je soupirai en voyant l'heure sur ma montre et compta dans ma tête : « 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… »

« - Hey, Miku ! Attends-moi ! s'exclama une voix féminine, qui semblait être essoufflée par la course. »

Et voilà, mon amie d'enfance venait de faire apparition, même heure, même seconde, à croire que cette dernière faisait exprès. Je m'arrêtai de marcher, me retourna et sourit à mon amie qui avait une main près de sa poitrine, le dos courbé, son autre main prenant appuie sur une de ses cuisses pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je ne fus pas étonnée de constater qu'elle portait des vêtements voyants et extravagants; une jupe jaune et rouge flash, et un t-shirt aussi vert que ses cheveux qui étaient ébouriffés.

« - Gumi, décidemment, tu fais toujours tout pour te faire remarquer, dis-je en regardant ses vêtements de haut en bas. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants, en me faisant un « peace » avec sa main droite. Elle se retourna de profil, prit une pose décontractée et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

« - C'est plutôt joli, non ? Je suis certaine que je vais faire tourner la tête de certains garçons, aujourd'hui… »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas échoué; presque toutes les personnes qu'on croissait nous regardait ou plutôt ils regardaient Gumi avec des sourcils levés, se retenant parfois pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même si cette dernière savait qu'ils riaient de son style vestimentaire, elle s'en fichait et continuait de sourire. Ce qui était bien avec elle, c'était qu'elle apportait la joie; aussitôt qu'elle était à mes côtés, aussitôt que j'avais l'impression d'être plus heureuse et plus confiante. Elle était vraiment une bonne amie.

Je lâchai un bâillement bruyant en m'étirant les bras. J'avais mal dormi cette nuit à cause de mon idiot de grand frère qui mettait du métal à fond dans sa chambre. J'avais beau lui dire de fermer sa radio, il ne voulait rien savoir…

Après avoir rangé mes choses dans mon casier, je me retournai et sursauta en voyant celui que je voyais tous les matins. Kaito, _le prince bleu_, mon petit ami. Il me caressa machinalement la tête d'un geste affectueux, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, me prenant par la taille. Dans ce moment, si magnifique soit-il, je ne ressentais même pas mon cœur battre, ni même cette chaleur qui était supposée m'envahir; j'étais découragée. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de l'embrasser, ce que nous avions d'ailleurs pas fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je me trouvai toujours une excuse bidon; « j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette », « j'ai mangé des oignons », « quelqu'un m'attends, je dois filer ». Pourtant, je savais que je ne pourrai pas fuir éternellement.

D'ailleurs, il empoigna mon menton pour me lever la tête, et se baissa pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, mais un toussotement vint **HEUREUSEMENT **interrompre ce moment. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que c'était Gumi, qui avait l'air fâchée, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Je souris de toutes mes dents alors que Kaito était déçu.

« - Combien de fois vais-je donc vous le dire ? Pas question de s'embrasser devant moi quand je n'ai pas de petit ami ! »

Ah oui, bien sûr, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Que je suis bête ! … D'accord, vous avez raison, c'était encore sarcastique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon amie dans mes bras qui se mit à se débattre sous la soudaine emprise jusqu'à ce qu'une autre paire de bras vint se joindre à nous. C'était Kaito, qui avait un sourire fier sur les lèvres, probablement content d'avoir deux jolies filles dans ses bras.

Puis, un seul coup de talon sur son pied – de la part de Gumi - suffit pour que ce dernier nous lâche en poussant une plainte.

« - Idiot, lâcha la fille aux cheveux verts. Chaque fois que tu me serres dans tes bras, j'ai envie de vomir. »

Je me retins alors pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine abattue de Kaito. Ce que j'aimais entre ces deux-là, c'était qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour des sujets assez idiots. Même s'ils donnaient l'impression de se détester, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient bien. La cloche, annonçant le début des cours, retentit enfin. Je pris en vitesse mes choses pour le cours de Chimie. J'aimais tout particulièrement ce cours, parce que j'étais avec eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus empoigna ma main pour qu'on s'y rende ensemble. Sa main dégageait toujours une certaine chaleur que j'aimais bien. Quelques filles nous regardaient, certaines avaient l'air jalouses. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs aucunes raisons de l'être puisque je ne l'aimais pas… Quand j'entrai dans le cours, je déposai mes choses sur ma table, suivit de près par Kaito qui était assis juste à côté de moi. Gumi vint aussitôt nous rejoindre pour parler avant le début des cours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe, haussa les épaules, puis dit d'une voix un peu attristée :

« - On dirait que Luka n'est pas là, aujourd'hui. »

Je jetai alors un regard, puis se rendant compte qu'elle disait vrai, je soupirai. Je sentais même un pincement au niveau de mon cœur, seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était si catastrophique, et pourtant…

Le professeur, habillé de ses grosses lunettes et de sa moustache qu'il devrait penser à raser, commença son cours. Mes yeux commencèrent automatiquement à se fermer quand il se mit à parler des atomes d'une voix reposée qui donnait envie de dormir :

« - L'atome est un grain de matière extrêmement petit, c'est pourtant le constituant élémentaire de la matière. Le mot atome vient du grec et signifie indivisible, insécable. Il convenait donc parfaitement au concept d'atome lorsqu'il a été élaboré par les chimistes au début du XIXème siècle, c'est-à-dire comme la plus petite partie d'un corps pur indivisible. »

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et par curiosité, je levai la tête pour remarquer que Luka venait d'arriver, l'air essoufflée, avec un mot pour le professeur qui se mit à le lire. Il demanda ensuite à celle-ci d'aller s'assoir. Je levai un sourcil. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour elle d'arriver si en retard. Elle s'assit derrière moi et Kaito; en bref, sa place respective, qui était à côté de celle de Gumi qui était en train de dormir, ronflant légèrement. Luka donna un coup de manuel sur sa tête afin de la réveiller. Cette dernière sursauta, puis ouvrit automatiquement les yeux.

« - Oui, maman, je me lève tout de suite. »

Silence.

Jusqu'à ce que la classe éclate de rire, et se rendant enfin compte de l'endroit à lequel elle était, Gumi se mit à rougir d'embarras et regarda Luka avec des yeux remplit de haine, l'air de dire : « Tu vas le regretter ». Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que la fille aux cheveux roses faisait ça, savant parfaitement que Gumi se ferait ridiculisé. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, c'était plutôt pour rigoler et c'était en même temps une marque d'affection.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, essayant d'éviter mon cœur qui battait maintenant la chamade. J'avais toujours trouvé le bleu de ses yeux magnifiques; je ne m'en lassais jamais. Elle me sourit et me fit un petit salut de la main, ce à quoi je répondis en chuchotant :

« - Pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard ? C'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part…

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard.

- Mais…

- Mademoiselle Hatsune, je vous prie de cesser de parler et de vous retourner vers moi.

- Oui, m'sieurs, soupirai-je. »

J'étais en quelque sorte inquiète, alors que je savais que la raison de son retard n'allait pas être grave. Soit son réveille-matin n'avait pas sonné ou soit elle avait eu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ou un truc de ce genre. Je jetai un regard discret vers cette dernière qui riait du visage désespérée de Gumi. Je senti mon cœur se remplir d'une certaine tendresse, alors que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Les pensées que j'avais envers une certaine personne, c'était elle. C'était Luka. Je ne cessai de penser à elle, et je savais que c'était anormal. Quand elle me donnait un câlin amical, je ressentais ce que je ne ressentais pas avec Kaito. Eh oui… Comme vous l'aviez si bien deviné, j'étais amoureuse de mon amie… J'étais au courante de mes sentiments, mas je les cachais, mentant ainsi à tout le monde, surtout à Kaito à qui je ne cessais de dire que je l'aime.

Mais je préférai garder ce secret, savant parfaitement que mes sentiments ne seront pas acceptés.

_Quelque chose de petit -__Un appel, un compliment, un mot trompeur;_  
><em>Ne sont rien d'autre que des mensonges.<em>

Enfin rendu à l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria en vitesse pour ne pas attendre dans la file des heures, et avoir un restant, ce que je détestai beaucoup. En voyant ce qu'il y avait au menu, je grimaçai. J'avais le choix entre un burger aux tofus ou de la pizza végétarienne. Je rêvai d'une bonne assiette de frittes bien gras, mais ce qu'on avait à la cafétéria était tout santé et pas mangeable. Je remarquai alors que comme accompagnement avec le burger, il y avait de la crème aux poireaux. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, salivant déjà à l'idée de manger cette crème. On dirait que je pendrai le burger dégoûtant aux tofus, aujourd'hui.

Mon plateau dans les mains, l'odeur de poireaux envahit mes narines, faisant gargouiller mon ventre. Je le regardai, l'air de dire : « Oui, t'inquiètes pas, une bonne crème aux poireaux t'attend, cher ventre ». Voyant que mes amis étaient tous là, près de notre table habituelle où des premières années avaient pris place, je me mis à soupirer. Gumi les regardait presque en grognant, certainement encore irritée par ce que Luka lui avait fait. Les pauvres, traumatisés par le dinosaure aux cheveux verts, partirent presqu'en courant, nous laissant ainsi la place. Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

Je m'assis donc à côté de Kaito qui était déjà en train de déguster son repas. Je remarquai que mes amis avaient tous pris de la pizza végétarienne. J'étais seule, avec ce burger aux tofus qui me levaient le cœur. Oui, les adolescents qui n'aiment pas le tofu, un vrai cliché, mais tellement vrai ! Je laissai donc ça de côté pour seulement manger ma crème de poireaux en chantonnant de joie. S'il y avait bien de quoi qui me rendait heureuse, c'était bien les poireaux !

Puis me souvenant enfin du retard de Luka, j'arrêtai de manger et leva la tête vers elle.

« - Alors, tu m'expliques ? À propos de ton retard ? »

Mon amie prit son temps pour envaler sa grosse bouchée, avant de répondre :

« - Mon père était malade ce matin. Il a fallu que je reste un peu pour prendre soin de lui. Il a…

- Mais ta mère ? La questionna aussitôt Gumi avec un sourcil levé.

- Elle travaillait tôt ce matin. J'étais donc toute seule pour m'occuper de lui. »

Je soupirai alors de soulagement. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais vraiment inquiétée pour rien. C'était bien mon genre, ça. J'entendis un sifflement d'admiration, et voyant que ça venait de Kaito, je tournai la tête vers lui pour remarquer qu'il regardait une fille plutôt jolie. Elle était maigre et niveau poitrine elle était très bien bâtie. Chaque fois qu'il regardait les autres filles, ça me dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais s'il était amoureux de moi, normalement, il n'avait pas à faire ça, non ?

Sentant une colère déferler en moi, je pris son oreille gauche pour le tordre. Il poussa un cri de douleur, avant de s'excuser d'une façon maladroite.

« - Désolée, mon Amour, tu sais très bien que tu es la plus belle… »

J'entendis soupirer, et tourna la tête vers Gumi qui avait l'air désespéré…

« - Franchement, Miku, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer cet abruti. T'es pas d'accord, Luka ?

- C'est son choix, répondit-elle simplement, en haussant les épaules.

- Non, mais regarde-le. Il se croit le maître du monde, il se croit le plus beau alors qu'il n'est qu'un idiot. »

Kaito avait l'air en colère, mais je savais qu'il ne dira rien pour se défendre. Ce n'était pas de son genre de se moquer des autres, et c'était une des choses qui me plaisait chez lui. Un sourire moqueur fendit aussitôt mon visage. Voulant taquiner un peu mon amie, je dis d'une voix ironique :

« - Oh, dis-donc Gumi, tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

- Mais p-pas du tout, espèce de folle ! »

Pourtant son visage disait le contraire; il était rouge comme une écrevisse. Kaito semblait d'ailleurs surpris par ça, même Luka la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, avant d'esquisser un sourire, embarquant dans ce petit jeu :

« - Non, mais regarde-toi, tu es toute rouge, Gumi. Oh, oh, attention pour ne pas te faire voler ton copain, Miku. »

J'éclatai donc de rire quand cette dernière donna un coup de poing sur le bras de Luka qui se mit à rire également. Une chose était certaine, c'était que j'avais de bons amis, et jamais je ne voudrais les perdre. **JAMAIS**. Même si cela voulait dire de garder un secret douloureux, de les mentir…

Kaito prit alors une pose héroïque, avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

« - Tu sais, Gumi, c'est normal si tu es amoureuse de moi. Après tout, regarde comme je suis beau.

- Idiot ! »

Moi et Luka levons les yeux au ciel en même temps.

_Comme une pomme rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge__  
><em>_À ma douce, douce, douce, douce tentation, je pleurs _  
><em>Au-delà de mon long, long, long regret<em>_  
><em>_Y'a-t-il quelque chose ?_

Quand les cours furent enfin terminés, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, heureuse que cette journée soit finalement fini. Je retournai donc chez moi en compagnie de mes amis, mais bientôt Gumi nous quitta, me donnant un câlin à moi et à Luka, et ne jeta qu'un bref regard à Kaito qui fut déçue de ne pas en avoir un aussi.

Et maintenant que j'étais seule, entre ces deux-là, je me sentais mal à l'aise. De toute façon, il y avait bien de quoi l'être, non ? Je jetai un regard à la fille aux cheveux roses qui regardait le ciel, et je fus déçue de constater que nos chemins allaient bientôt nous séparer. Elle était tellement magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roses qui brillaient par les doux rayons du soleil. Comme le vent les faisait balancer, je pouvais facilement sentir l'odeur alléchante de son shampoing. Sa main frôla la mienne, sans le faire exprès, puisqu'elle n'y porta aucune attention, alors que pour moi, je ressentais des sentiments inconnus près de mon ventre. Remarquant enfin mon regard brûlant, Luka se retourna vers moi pour me sourire.

Et je remarquai aussitôt que c'était le moment de nous séparer. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je pris son bras et me colla sur elle pour lui faire un câlin « amical ». Enfin, c'était supposé être amical, mais pas pour moi. Ses bras entourèrent aussitôt ma taille d'un geste délicat, tandis que je ressentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je ne le devais pas. Je ne devais pas ressentir ce que je ne ressentais pas avec Kaito. C'était tellement mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me l'empêcher. J'étais bien avec elle. Incroyablement bien… Je sentis une petite tape sur mon dos, ce qui voulait dire de me dégager, et c'est ce que je fis d'ailleurs.

Elle souriait moqueusement.

« - Colleuse, la Miku, aujourd'hui. »

Je senti mes joues devenir chaudes, remarquant effectivement que ce câlin avait duré plus longtemps qu'il le fallait. Elle me caressa la tête jusqu'à ce que Kaito m'attire vers lui d'un geste protecteur en grimaçant.

« - C'est _**ma **_copine. Bats les pattes, Lulu. »

Luka leva les bras en signe de protestation.

« - Hey, calme-toi, le prince bleu. Je n'ai aucunement envie de te la voler.

- On ne sait jamais…

- Je n'aime pas les filles, alors aucuns risques. Tu demandes ça à toutes les filles qui donnent un câlin à Miku ? Dis-donc, t'es pas un peu trop protecteur ?

- Je l'aime, murmura aussitôt Kaito, d'une voix douce. Chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, je me sens tellement jaloux… »

La fille aux cheveux roses lâcha un « aww », tandis qu'elle esquissa un sourire. Elle me regarda en soupirant.

« - Franchement, je commence à croire que Gumi exagère. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Kaito est un bon garçon. »

Je senti ma gorge se serrer. Cette conversation me faisait mal… plus qu'elle était supposée le faire. C'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de pied en plein ventre qui me coupait le souffle. Il y avait tellement de choses qui me tourmentaient présentement que j'avais hâte d'être à la maison pour enfin être seule et pleurer comme je le souhaite. Pour l'instant, je devais me retenir et repousser ces pensées douloureuses.

Quand Luka partit pour reprendre son chemin, je regardai le sol. Une seule phrase me revenait en tête sans cesse : « Je n'aime pas les filles, alors aucuns risques ». C'était comme si mon peu d'espoir qu'elle ressente la même chose à mon égard venait de carrément se dissiper. J'avais le cœur brisé; j'avais envie de pleurer, mais pas devant Kaito. Je ne saurai pas quelle explication lui fournir.

Le prince bleu se gratta la tête d'un air timide et leva les yeux pour observer le ciel, comme pour éviter mon regard…

« - Ça te dirais de rester chez moi, ce soir ? Mes parents seront ravis que tu restes à dîner. Ils t'aiment bien. »

Je senti mon cœur se serrer. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'y aller, surtout que si j'y vais, je vais être seule avec lui, ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Non, attendez, _petite _erreur; _ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée._ La raison ? S'il décide de m'embrasser, je n'aurai pas un discernement vraiment potable. Je n'arrêtais pas de le fuir, et si je continuais comme ça, il risquerait bien par se poser des questions. En plus, il me l'avait demandé gentiment… Malgré les protestations de mon cœur, j'hochai la tête. Un immense sourire apparut instantanément sur son visage; il se mit presque à sautiller de joie en criant : « Elle a accepté ! Elle a accepté ! ». J'éclatai subséquemment de rire. Il était tellement heureux que c'était comme si j'avais accepté une demande en mariage.

Je savais une chose; si j'étais hétéro ou même bi, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas… Je pris tout de même sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Il me sourit immédiatement, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur sans pareil. Même si j'étais en quelque sorte contente de le voir sourire, au fond de moi, une douleur me tordait l'estomac. Je rêvais de passer ce genre de moments avec Luka; de pouvoir lui prendre la main, de pouvoir être si près d'elle, de pouvoir partager mon premier baiser avec elle…

Quand on y fut enfin rendu, Kaito ouvrit la porte de sa maison, tout excité de montrer à ses parents que j'étais là. Je me senti rougir quand ceux-ci avaient l'air aussi contents que leur fils. J'aimais bien ses parents; ils étaient chaleureux. Ils me trouvaient tous les deux adorables; ils me trouvaient sympathiques, ils me disaient même que j'étais la parfaite petite amie de Kaito, ce qui me faisait sourire à chaque fois, même si je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui mentais, prétendant que je l'aime, alors que j'aimais une de ses amies…

J'étais impardonnable.

L'heure du dîner s'était en général bien passée. On avait mangé du bon poulet à la canneberge, mais la seule chose qui m'avait déplu, c'était qu'il manquait de sauce. C'était plutôt **sec** à manger… Bref, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, apprenant des choses sur les parents de Kaito. Par contre, son père, je l'aimais moins, surtout quand il avait sortis ( avec un sourire pervers ) : « Alors l'avez-vous fait ? » … J'avais immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là; je m'étais étouffée avec mon poulet. Ça m'avait tellement embarrassée, encore plus quand son fils lui avait répondu ceci : « Pas encore ».

Vous vous imaginez la gêne que j'avais ? On s'était même pas encore embrassé et ce « pas encore » me serrait la gorge, m'étouffait de l'intérieur. Ça me faisait peur. J'avais peur de vivre mon futur avec lui alors que je ne l'aime pas. Je n'osais pas rompre, puisque je savais que ça l'attristerai beaucoup. Je lui mentais, depuis le début de notre relation. J'empilai la tonne de mensonges les uns par-dessus les autres… Je regrettais énormément ce que je lui faisais, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant…

_Le soleil, la mer, les baisers, le futur;__  
><em>_Est-ce mal de penser à ce genre de choses ?_  
><em>Inventant profondément un ennemi invisible, <em>_  
><em>_M'effraie – non, me rend malade._

Après ce délicieux dîner, Kaito m'invita dans sa chambre. De la part d'un garçon, je croyais qu'elle serait en bordel, mais c'était loin d'être le cas; elle était même plus propre que la mienne. Ses vêtements étaient pliés sur ses bureaux, rien ne trainait sur le sol; en bref, tout semblait être en ordre. Je m'assis donc sur son lit, laissant pendouiller mes pieds sur le bord.

Je ne vais rien caché, mais je me sentais _extrêmement _mal à l'aise. J'étais dans sa chambre, seulement avec lui, personne pour nous déranger… Ça me faisait peur, même si je n'en montrais aucun signe en regardant les divers objets de sa chambre.

Il s'avança soudainement, et se pencha vers moi avec un sourire mystérieux. Je sentis une boulle se former dans ma gorge, sentant l'envie de me dégager. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il m'embrasse, mais il empoigna une manette de Game Cube – sur son lit – juste derrière moi.

« - Alors, on continue cette partie ? Cette fois, j'aurai ma revanche. »

Je soupirai donc de soulagement. C'était comme si un gros poids sur mes épaules venait de s'enlever, ôtant ainsi mon intense stress. Et il fallait dire que j'avais plutôt hâte de continuer cette partie. On jouait à un jeu de combat; celui qui _tuait _l'autre gagnait. C'était plutôt amusant; j'étais _toujours_ celle qui gagnait, faisant fâcher Kaito qui essayait à chaque fois de me battre, mais échouait souvent.

D'ailleurs, nous nous étions bien amusés comme d'habitude. Nous avions ri, nous nous étions donné des défis plutôt amusant; bref, une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie ! Je ne m'ennuyais presque jamais avec lui; il était un bon ami, peut-être même le meilleur, mais ça ne dépassait pas cette limite. Je le voyais plutôt comme mon grand frère et non comme un amoureux…

Je me couchai sur son lit, essoufflée d'avoir trop ri. Celui-ci me rejoignit aussitôt avec un sourire chaleureux, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Je sentis mon cœur battre, mais détrompez-vous; il battait de stress et de peur en voyant qu'il était trop près de mon visage. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je me sentais comme un oiseau en cage, l'obligeant à le laisser faire. Je ne pouvais plus trouver d'excuses… Même si ce n'était pas l'élu de mon cœur, même si je ne voulais pas du tout, je le laissai faire.

Comme prévu ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression de trahir mon cœur, j'avais l'impression de lui mentir… Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je n'étais pas du tout heureuse, je ne ressentais pas les papillons dans mon ventre, je ne ressentais pas la passion que j'étais supposée ressentir. C'était plutôt… douloureux… Extrêmement douloureux…

Quand il se retira, il semblait surpris par les larmes qui recouvraient mon visage. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, paraissant soudainement alertée. La seule option qui me restait; c'était de fuir. Fuir loin d'ici.

Avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, je murmurai d'une voix éraflée :

« - Je suis désolée, Kaito… Je dois y aller…

- Miku, attends… ! »

Je sorti en vitesse de sa maison…

_Quand je tiens la lumière blanche, blanche, blanche, blanche,__  
><em>_Je me glisse sous les ombres noirs, noirs, noirs,__  
><em>_Et un petit, petit, petit secret est glorifié. __  
><em>_Est-ce que quelque chose va finir par changer ?_

La pluie tombait fortement, le vent était froid, mais je continuais tout de même à courir. Je ressentais une atroce douleur dans mon ventre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi mon cœur et d'avoir trahi Kaito. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé la façon qu'il m'avait embrassé, la façon dont ses bras musclés avaient entouré ma taille. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un simple baiser pouvait être si douloureux. Mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un; je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, même en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre… Mon cœur ressentait des choses anormales, des choses douloureuses que je ne serais pas supposée ressentir, mais c'était ainsi. Je ne pouvais rien faire; j'allais garder cet atroce secret pour moi-même, pour le bien des autres. Comme ça, je serais la seule à souffrir.

Alors que je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je fonçais sur quelqu'un. Je m'excusai d'une voix éraillée, et leva les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux bleus cristaux. Je senti mon cœur battre la chamade en remarquant qui se tenait face à moi. La personne que je voulais moins voir était devant moi… Quelle chance !

Comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, c'était Luka; elle venait à peine de sortir d'un dépanneur, la tête sous un parapluie. Elle me regardait avec un sourcil levé, comme si elle était surprise de me voir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je repartis en courant avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'entendis aussitôt courir derrière moi; elle était probablement inquiète à cause de mes larmes.

Elle empoigna mon bras, m'arrêtant dans ma course.

« - Hep, hep, hep, hep ! Pas si vite, princesse. »

Je baissai la tête. Elle m'appelait _encore_ princesse; j'étais supposée me mettre à rougir, mais ce n'était présentement pas le cas. Puis, de toute façon, elle appelait Gumi comme ça aussi… Ce n'était donc pas nécessaire de me sentir embarrassée ou honorée. Luka donnait souvent des surnoms affectueux à moi, Gumi et Kaito. Elle nous appelait « Mon ange », « Ma belle », « princesse », et pleins de trucs de ce genre. J'étais habituée, maintenant, même si au début, ça me faisait bizarre…

Elle leva mon menton avec un de ses doigts afin de rencontrer mon regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… rien du tout. »

Luka soupira, savant parfaitement que je mentais. Elle me regarda ensuite de la tête au pied, remarqua que j'étais mouillée à cause de la pluie, et me tendit son parapluie avec un sourire.

« - Tiens, prend-le. Je ne crois pas que tu ais envie d'attraper un rhume.

- Mais… Mais toi, tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma belle. Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Savant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour la contredire, je décidai de me taire. C'était dommage que le parapluie était trop petit pour couvrir deux personnes. Luka passa un bras sur mes épaules, avant de dire d'une voix reposée :

« - Ça te dirais d'aller chez moi pour te changer et pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud ?

- Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

- Hey, qui a dit que tu me dérangerais ? Ça me ferait même plaisir. Je n'avais rien à faire, alors un peu de compagnie, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? »

Je senti mon cœur se réchauffer, et je décidai d'accepter. Quand Luka avait un de ses amis qui semblait peiné, elle faisait tout pour les réconforter, pour qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils s'étaient passé. C'était bien une des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez elle. Déjà, j'avais l'impression qu'une bonne partie de mon stress s'était évacué, laissant une sensation chaude réchauffer mon ventre, réchauffer mon cœur.

Je me sentais _légèrement_ plus bien.

Alors qu'on se rendait chez elle, je l'observais. Ses cheveux commençaient à être trempés, les faisant friser un peu. Même sous la pluie, elle était magnifique… Je doutais du fait que ma beauté dépassait la sienne. Je me sentais également mal à l'aise; j'étais à l'abri en-dessous de son parapluie, alors que elle, elle était en pleine pluie.

_Entourés de mensonges rouges, rouges, rouges, rouges,__  
><em>_Faible, faible, faible, faible; des larmes tombent encore,__  
><em>_Pensée accablé par une profonde, profonde, profonde dette,__  
><em>_Je ne vais pas arrêter…_

Quand je fus entré, j'étais surprise de constater que c'était silencieux. Aucun bruit. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Luka m'expliqua aussitôt que son père était déjà au lit, alors que sa mère travaillait toujours. Je me demandais si elle devait se sentir seule parfois… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'invita dans sa chambre en reniflant, signe qu'elle commençait déjà un rhume. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit une chemise blanche, et pour le pantalon, c'était de simple joggings.

« - Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à ta grandeur. »

J'haussai les épaules, lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle me sourit alors, et me montra la salle de bain du bout des doigts.

« - Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux même prendre une douche, si tu veux. »

Je la remerciai d'une voix faible, un peu embarrassée. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me déshabilla vite fait, avant d'embarquer dans la douche. Je mettais de l'eau chaude, ce qui reposait mon corps et mes pensées. Enfin, cela enlevait _seulement _mes pensées envers Kaito, pour ce qui était de Luka, je ne cessais de penser qu'elle avait déjà prise sa douche ici, toute nue. Je me sentais frissonner par ces pensées étranges que j'avais envers elle, et que je n'avais jamais eues envers Kaito. Je n'étais pas normale. J'étais certaine que mon amie trouverait ça dégoûtant que je pense à elle de cette façon.

Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Après avoir sortis de la douche, je m'habillai à une vitesse lente, prenant tout mon temps. Les manches de la chemise étaient trop longues alors que le pantalon trainait un peu sur le sol. Je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais _un peu_ plus petite que la moyenne. Je portai une des manches près de mon nez pour remarquer qu'elle était emplie de son odeur que j'aimais bien. Je souris rêveusement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une odeur dulcifiée envahit aussitôt mes narines, et je compris la raison; une tasse de chocolat bien chaud trainait sur la table de chevet, avec de la mousse et des guimauves sur le dessus. Je sentis la salive me monter à la bouche.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai pour remarquer que Luka était là, avec un petit sourire.

« - Cette tasse de chocolat chaud est pour toi, princesse. Je vais également prendre une douche. Ce ne sera pas long. J'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé après, d'accord ?

- Ok… »

Quand elle fut disparue, je m'assis sur son lit en sirotant le liquide bouillant de la tasse. C'était très sucré, certes, mais très bon. C'était même plus succulent que ceux que ma mère ou ma grand-mère faisait. Je me demandais si, par hasard, Luka était une bonne cuisinière. Seulement penser à ça, ça me faisait sourire bêtement.

Après avoir tout bu, je m'amusai à jouer avec mes pouces en entendant que la fille aux cheveux roses avait enfin terminés de prendre sa douche. Le stress revenait aussitôt; lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Je préférai la première option. Mentir dans la vie pouvait parfois éviter quelques problèmes sérieux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que je n'avais pas aimé que Kaito m'embrasse; elle m'aurait certainement demandé pourquoi et je ne trouve pas d'explication valable à part que je suis lesbienne et que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je ne me verrais pas dire ça. Pas du tout…

La porte s'ouvrit, et je senti mes joues devenir rouges. Elle était seulement habillée d'une serviette qui entourait sa taille. Je pouvais apercevoir ses longues cuisses encore légèrement mouillée et la ligne qui séparait ses seins. Je détournai instantanément le regard, trop embarrassée pour la regarder, surtout avec le sublime corps qu'elle avait…

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, me faisant rougir encore plus. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur que dégageait son corps, tellement qu'elle était près de moi. Ça me faisait frissonner, ça faisait abominablement battre mon cœur, mon ventre était rempli de papillons. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux, attendant que je lui raconte tout. Je pris donc une grande respiration…

« - Il… Kaito m'a embrassé pour la première fois… »

Ma voix tremblait, et je me maudissais du fait que je cachait mal l'embarras qui me hantait. Luka leva un sourcil, sembla étonnée, puis haussa des épaules.

« - Et… ? Pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ? Tu n'as pas aimé ça ? »

Je baissai la tête, et décida de lui mentir, même si ça me faisait mal. Ma voix prenait un ton où j'avais l'impression que j'étais presque en train de pleurer.

« - N-Non, ce… ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors, quel est le problème ? Ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas embrasser ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. »

Je senti mes joues devenir rouges, tandis qu'elle se mit à rire en voyant mon visage.

« - Aww, tu es toute rouge. J'ai misé pile, on dirait. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. »

Oui, j'avais honte. J'avais horriblement honte de lui mentir. Je me sentis tellement mal que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Le visage de Luka s'était subitement transformer par de l'inquiétude, pensant certainement que sa plaisanterie avait été trop loin, puisqu'elle s'excusa. Elle allait d'ailleurs me prendre dans ses bras, mais je la repoussai en serrant les poings.

Je ne méritai pas du tout qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me réconforte. J'étais entourée de mensonges; j'étais une mauvaise personne. J'agrippai ma jupe, les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler, puis, sans réfléchir, je m'étais mise à crier une partie de la vérité :

« - Luka, je suis lesbienne ! »

Pour être directe, eh bien, on pouvait dire que ça l'était… Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux, évita mon regard et lâcha un faible « oh… ». Je senti ma gorge se serrer et mon cœur se tordre d'une certaine douleur quand elle enleva sa main de sur ma tête d'un air presque dédaigneux.

Un silence envahit aussitôt la pièce.

Une chose était certaine, c'était que j'aurai dû garder ça en secret en voyant le visage qu'elle faisait. Une douleur encore plus atroce encombra mon ventre, tandis que ma respiration se faisait difficile.

Encore une seule solution pour régler le problème; la fuite.

Mais avant cela, je pris le bras de Luka qui sembla surprise, puis plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je voulais au moins ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais je ne pus en profiter, puisque je me dégageai en vitesse. La fille aux cheveux roses était figée, certainement trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit, surtout que je venais de lui voler un baiser.

La vue confuse par mes larmes, je me levai, me dirigea vers la porte, m'apprêtant à partir, mais on me poussa contre le mur, tandis qu'une main vint prendre mon poignet pour le serrer très fort. Je rencontrai immédiatement le visage en colère de mon amie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une plainte quand elle se mit à tordre mon poignet.

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu nous as menti, tu as menti à Kaito en disant que tu l'aimais ! Et tu viens, comme ça, me donner un baiser, sans m'avertir ! Tu joues avec les sentiments des autres ! Ce que tu as fait est totalement inacceptable, Miku… »

Ces mots me rentrèrent dans l'estomac comme un gigantesque coup de poing au ventre. Je m'écroulais à genoux sur le sol, la respiration coupée par de bruyants sanglots. Mon corps entier tremblait de peur. J'avais l'impression que j'avais reçu un couteau en plein cœur, tellement que j'avais mal. On venait de me dire que je mentais à tout le monde, que je jouais avec les sentiments des autres. Mais se rendait-elle compte que ce n'était pas de ma faute ? J'avais peur des sentiments que je découvrais, j'avais peur d'être lesbienne, c'était donc pour ça que j'étais avec Kaito. Et comme le mal était déjà fait, je ne pouvais plus reculer parce que sinon je risquerais d'empirer les choses. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui avouer tout ça; je me contentai de bafouiller des excuses compréhensibles en hoquetant de peur.

Luka soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air désespérée, puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle tapa la place à côté d'elle. Je me levai donc, et m'y rendit en tremblant. Quand je fus enfin assise, elle plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans le plus profond des yeux :

« - Je suis désolée. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop brusque envers toi, sans connaitre tes sentiments par rapport à ça. Voyant tes réactions, je peux deviner que tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait. »

Elle soupira de nouveau, avant de continuer :

« - Écoutes, ma belle, je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas lesbienne, que je n'aime pas les filles de la façon dont tu le fais, mais je peux rester ton amie si tu arrêtes de mentir, si tu dis toute la vérité à Gumi et surtout à Kaito, d'accord ? »

C'était tellement facile à dire pour elle, mais le faire était autre chose, surtout avec la réaction que j'avais eue de sa part. Je baissai la tête et me mordit les lèvres. Je savais que mes sentiments ne seraient pas acceptés, je savais que Luka n'était pas comme moi. J'aurais tellement dû continuer à mentir, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Je devais supporter cette intense douleur.

Le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses exprima de l'inquiétude. Elle passa une main délicate sur mon cœur.

« - Ça fait mal ? Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix empreinte de douceur. »

En guise de réponse, j'hochai la tête.

« - J'ai tellement voulu le dire à Kaito, mais je n'ai jamais été capable. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction, de le perdre. Si je suis sorti avec lui, c'est uniquement pour nier mon homosexualité, mais j'ai compris peu de temps après que je ne pouvais rien faire du tout, que je suis ce que je suis, que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je t'aimais… Je veux dire, je t'aime, Luka. Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'acceptes pas mes sentiments, mais pour garder une bonne amie, je le dirais à Gumi et à Kaito… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Ma pauvre… Tu as dû souffrir. Tu as mentit pour garder tes amis ? Parce que tu avais peur de nos réactions ? Miku, si tu nous l'aurais dit plus tôt, on aurait compris. Il ne faut pas attendre que la vérité frappe tout d'un coup, sinon ça risque de seulement empirer… »

Mon cœur recommençait à battre normalement, seulement grâce à ses paroles, mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente; une autre larme coula même sur une de mes joues.

Luka soupira, prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'écarquillai des yeux. J'allais répondre à ce soudain baiser, mais elle plaqua un doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant.

Je ne comprenais pas… Je ne comprenais rien du tout…

« - Je… quoi ? Je croyais que tu…

- Il n'y a pas de « je croyais que tu », je suis hétéro, princesse. C'était uniquement pour me faire pardonner de mon geste précédent… »

Ah, alors c'était seulement pour ça ? Je n'aimais pas du tout sa façon de s'excuser; elle me donnait juste de faux espoirs en m'embrassant comme ça. Puis, de toute façon, je savais bien que mes sentiments n'allaient pas être acceptés, donc je profitais tout de même de cet instant, trop envie d'avoir encore un baiser. Je m'approchai encore une fois de son visage, à sa grande surprise.

« - Une dernière fois, s'il te plait… »

Je savais que c'était mal de lui en redemander encore un alors qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. C'était comme si Kaito me demanderait la même chose quand je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'embrasser. Ça ne se faisait pas, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement dérangé Luka qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres. La sensation de celles-ci presser contre les miennes me donnait l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, me donnait l'impression que des papillons dansaient passionnément dans le creux de mon ventre.

Quand elle commença à s'échapper de mes lèvres, je répondis à ce baiser avec une vitesse incroyable pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête. Ses lèvres bougèrent alors d'une façon maladroite, avant de se dégager. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, tandis qu'une main venait doucement prendre appuie sur ma joue droite. Celles-ci devinrent instantanément chaudes. Son regard était profond; elle me regardait comme si j'étais le plus beau trésor au monde. Mon cœur battait tellement rapidement que j'avais peur qu'elle l'entende.

Luka avança lentement sa tête, incertaine, comme si elle réfléchissait entre m'embrasser encore ou non. Mais je ne lui laissais pas tellement le temps de réfléchir à ça que mes lèvres prirent appuies contre les siennes. La fille aux cheveux roses fit un petit mouvement de recul, avant de passer ses doigts dans ma chevelure jusqu'à ma taille où elle me colla contre elle en continuant de m'embrasser. Ma poitrine était présentement collée contre la sienne. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mes lèvres embrassaient les siennes automatiquement, sans que je leur donne l'autorisation de le faire. Je passai un bras hésitant autour de sa nuque, ce à quoi elle répondit en m'embrassant plus vigoureusement. Plein d'émotions me percutaient de plein fouet. L'incertitude, l'anxiété, la peur, la joie, la tristesse, la culpabilité, la passion, l'amour…

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi ressentir.

J'écarquillais des yeux quand je ressentis sa langue entré dans ma bouche. Mon cœur se pinça d'une façon agréable, battant à pleine vitesse. Luka allait trop loin; ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on était supposée se faire pardonner, mais égoïste que j'étais, j'en profitais pour délicatement frôler sa langue, poussant un gémissement. Sans m'en rendre compte, la fille aux cheveux roses me poussa pour que mon dos prenne appuie contre le lit, tandis que ses mains venaient caresser mes bras dénudé, mes hanches, mes… cuisses…

Je me réveillais enfin, et poussa doucement Luka. Je… je n'en revenais pas ! Elle rougissait et évitait mon regard, comme si elle avait soudainement fait une gaffe. Elle se gratta le nez en signe de nervosité, et chuchota :

« - Je ne suis peut-être pas entièrement hétéro, finalement… »

Cette phrase fut de trop; j'éclatai en sanglot. La fille aux cheveux roses semblait immédiatement inquiète. Elle me prit dans ses bras, frottant mon dos pour me calmer. Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans toutes les mauvaises que j'ai eu aujourd'hui ! J'étais trop heureuse que je n'étais même pas capable de retenir mes pleurements. Je plaçais ma tête sur sa poitrine et hurla d'une fois abimée :

« - Je t'aime, Luka… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Miku… »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et se dégagea de l'étreinte. Elle me sourit et souffla gentiment dans mon oreille :

« - Dors chez moi, ce soir. »

J'hochai la tête en faisant un immense sourire. Elle éclata de rire, avant de me caresser affectueusement la tête.

« - Tu es adorable, mon Ange. »

Mon cœur était maintenant rempli de tendresse. C'était vraiment chaud dans mon ventre. De nouveaux bons sentiments m'envahissaient. Après que Luka se soit habillé plus adéquatement pour dormir, elle me colla sur elle, me souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit presqu'en même temps que moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le miens m'avait aidé à dormir…

_Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose que j'aimais,__  
><em>_Ou quelque chose de ce genre,__  
><em>_Mais ce que j'ai touché, ce que j'ai vu,__  
><em>_J'ai fait en sorte de prendre tout cela._

Je m'étirai les bras aux côtés de Luka pour aller au lycée. Ce matin, je m'étais levée avec une odeur d'œufs et de bacons pour me rendre compte que mon amie avait tout cuisiné. Cela avait été vraiment délicieux, même si maintenant, mon estomac ne serait même plus capable de manger quoi que ce soit. Il était plein. Tout rempli de bonne bouffe.

Moi et Luka, nous avions parlé seulement un peu de ce qui s'était passé, hier. Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait agir normalement, comme si de rien n'était, et qu'il fallait que je romps avec Kaito pour lui dire toute la vérité. Ça risquait d'être difficile, mais maintenant que je savais que Luka ressentait la même chose à mon égard, ce sera plus facile. J'avais plus de confiance.

Je rejoignis aussitôt Gumi et Kaito qui avaient l'air de se disputer pour un sujet assez idiot, suivit de très près par Luka. Et pour une fois que j'étais arrivée après mon amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, me voyant arrivé, se jeta dans mes bras presqu'en pleurant.

« - Tu es cruelle de me laisser seule avec cet abruti, Miku ! Pourquoi es-tu arrivée plus tard qu'à l'habitude ?

- Eh bien, je suis allée dormir chez Luka, alors je suis parti en même temps qu'elle, déclarai-je, en riant nerveusement. »

Gumi leva un sourcil, tandis que la fille aux cheveux roses se tapa le front en voyant ma nervosité. Mon regard croisa immédiatement celui de Kaito qui semblait être un peu triste. Je baissai la tête, me sentant mal à l'aise. Je l'avais en quelque sorte trompé avec Luka, après tout...

« - Miku, j'ai besoin de te parler en priver, s'il te plait… »

Mon amie me tapa le dos et me donna un sourire rassurant. Le prince bleu empoigna aussitôt ma main pour se placer à un endroit tranquille où seulement peu d'élèves trainaient, c'est-à-dire dans le coin des lecteurs. On devait donc chuchoter. Il garda ses mains dans les miennes et me regarda sérieusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésité, se passa une main derrière la nuque en signe de nervosité et demanda finalement d'une voix basse :

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as pleuré, hier ? »

Mon souffle se coupa. Maintenant que j'étais devant lui, je n'étais même pas capable de dire un seul mot, je n'étais même pas capable de lui dire la vérité, je n'étais même pas capable de dire un seul mot. Il leva un sourcil, semblait s'impatienter. Je pris une grande respiration.

« - J'étais heureuse… C'est pourquoi j'ai pleuré, mentis-je. »

J'étais bête. J'avais promis à Luka que je dirais la vérité, mais j'en étais incapable. Kaito était un bon garçon, et je ne voulais pas du tout lui faire du mal…

« - Mais pourquoi avoir fui ?

- Je… j'avais oublié que je devais rejoindre Luka…

- Oh, je vois, dit-il en esquissant un sourire, semblant soulagé. »

Il semblait peut-être être soulagé, mais c'était loin d'être mon cas; j'avais encore mentis. Je n'étais qu'une idiote qui ne voulait faire de mal à personne, mais je devais rompre avec lui pour sortir avec celle que j'aimais. Mais ça me paraissait tellement impossible. À mon plus grand mécontentement, il me prit la main pour aller rejoindre Gumi et Luka. Je me sentais _vraiment _mal à l'aise, surtout quand je vis la douleur dans les traits de mon amie. Elle serra les poings, s'excusa et partit tout de suite dans la classe. Je la rejoignis aussitôt, voulant lui dire pourquoi je ne lui avais toujours pas avoué la vérité, mais Kaito m'avait suivi, m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant le cours, j'observai Luka du coin de l'œil qui ne me jeta pas le moindre regard en fixant sa feuille d'un air perdu. Je sentis une boulle se former dans ma gorge. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais laisser le prince bleu pour elle, mais j'avais peur de le perdre, qu'il me trouve dégoûtant pour ce que j'ai fait, et ne plus jamais lui parler.

**oOo**

Je marchai aux côtés de Luka pour retourner à la maison. Cette dernière ne me regardait même pas, ce que je comprenais parfaitement; je lui avais promis que je lui dirais la vérité, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Kaito m'avait même dit qu'il m'aimait juste en face de cette dernière, et je lui avais répondit que je l'aimais aussi. Depuis le début des cours, la fille aux cheveux roses ne cessait de regarder méchamment le prince bleu, n'embarquant même pas dans les plaisanteries que Gumi lançait, alors qu'habituellement, elle embarquait avec joie.

C'était ma faute…

« - Luka, soufflai-je, d'une voix faible. »

Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement; je dus donc m'arrêter également pour ne pas lui foncer dedans. Elle serra les poings, se retourna vers moi et hurla – même si des étudiants marchaient tout près de nous deux :

« - Tu m'avais promis que tu allais rompre avec Kaito, et tu ne l'as même pas fait ! T'as continué à lui mentir ! T'essaie d'attirer le trouble ou quoi ? Tu te dis m'aimer, alors prouve-le-moi ! Si tu n'aimes réellement pas le prince bleu, alors… euh… »

Elle se coupa brusquement, et regarda derrière moi comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. D'accord, attendez que je devine, il était juste derrière moi, c'est ça ? Je senti le stress m'envahir, puis je remarquai immédiatement que c'était Gumi qui avait échappé son sac sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant tellement choqué qu'elle ne pouvait même plus bouger le petit doigt. Alertée, je jetai un regard à Luka qui poussa un juron.

Elle avait tout entendu. Gumi venait d'apprendre la vérité ou plutôt _les _vérités d'un seul coup. De un, elle venait d'apprendre que je n'aimais pas Kaito. De deux, elle venait d'apprendre que j'ai mentit à tout le monde. Finalement, de trois, elle venait d'apprendre que j'aimais Luka et que Luka m'aimait.

Un vrai choc…

« - Gumi, s'il te plait, ne dis rien à Kaito, je t'en prie, la suppliai-je désespérément. »

Celle-ci me tourna le dos, avant de dire d'une voix pleine de mépris :

« - Je suis désolée, Miku, mais il faut que je lui dise. »

Sur ce, elle partit en courant rejoindre Kaito. Et voilà, c'était foutu; Gumi connaissait maintenant la vérité, elle allait le dire au prince bleu… J'allais perdre mes amis… J'allais tous les perdre… Je regardai désespérément Luka pour savoir si elle pouvait m'aider, mais elle ferma les yeux; elle semblait être en colère. J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, mais elle me tourna le dos et partit. Je couru pour la rejoindre…

« - Luka, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber…

- Laisse-moi seule, Miku. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser de toi… J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu joues avec mes sentiments comme tu le fais avec Kaito…

- Lu-Luka… »

Des larmes jaillirent brutalement de mes yeux. Je lui criai alors fortement que je l'aimais, me fichant des autres qui me regardaient bizarrement. Je lui tournai également le dos pour aller rejoindre Gumi et Kaito qui parlaient ensemble. Je pouvais remarquer de la colère sur le visage du prince bleu quand il me remarqua enfin.

Je m'excusai d'une voix faible, honteuse.

« - Tu as joué avec moi, comme une simple marionnette depuis tout ce temps ? Je t'aimais réellement, Miku ! Je rêvais de passer ma vie avec toi, alors que tu ne m'as rien dis à propos des sentiments que tu éprouvais pour Luka, à propos de ton homosexualité, à propos de tout ! Si tu me l'aurais dit en face, j'aurai compris. Je t'aurais même aidé. Des vrais amis ne mentent pas entre eux, des vraies amis s'aident, des vraies amis ne font pas ce genre de choses.

- Miku, je ne te pensais pas du tout comme ça… Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, ajouta aussitôt Gumi.

- Je… non, s'il vous plait, ne… ne laissez pas tomber… »

Sentant que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus tenir en place à cause de mes tremblements, je m'agenouillai sur le sol, les mains devant le visage où je me mis à sangloter bruyamment. Luka avait eu raison; si on attend que la vérité frappe tout d'un coup, ça ne fera qu'empirer. Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux pour remarquer que c'était la fille aux cheveux roses qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je me jetai machinalement dans ses bras, celle-ci entoura ma taille avec ses bras.

Elle regarda ensuite nos amis avec un regard dédaigneux.

« - Je suis aussi confuse que vous deux, mais ne remarquez-vous pas comment elle est désolée ? Comment elle s'en veut de vous avoir mentit ? Miku avait peur de ce qu'elle découvrait, elle avait peur d'être lesbienne, c'est pourquoi elle était sorti avec toi, Kaito, seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle a découvert ainsi qu'elle ne t'aimait pas… Enfin, elle t'aime, mais je pense que c'est plus de l'amitié. Elle était restée avec toi uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal. Miku avait peur tout ce temps, peur du futur, peur des sentiments qu'elle découvrait. Elle a enduré beaucoup de souffrances, et je sais qu'elle regrette de vous avoir mentit. Elle avait peur de vos réactions… Pour ce qui est de ma part, j'ai appris que j'aimais Miku depuis hier, et je me fiche carrément de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Des vrais amis souffrent pour le bien des autres. »

Luka… Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire me faisait du bien. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais contente qu'elle ne m'aille pas abandonner. Elle me caressa la tête d'un geste affectueux. Je lui souris aussitôt. Cette dernière rougit légèrement, avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Gumi, éclatant en sanglot, se joignit à notre câlin. Suprise, je levai les yeux vers elle.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai, Miku ? Tu ne voulais pas nous faire de mal ? Tu ne voulais pas nous perdre ?

- Bien sûr, Gumi. Vous… vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. J'avais tellement peur de vous perdre…

- Et tu ne me perdras pas, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Je senti les bras musclés de Kaito embarquer dans le câlin.

« - C'est ton choix, Miku, et même si ça me fait de la peine, je te respecterai.

- Merci, Kaito. »

J'éclatai alors de rire quand le prince bleu nous serra le plus fortement possible dans ses bras. Luka me tira par le bras, grimaça et dit d'une voix moqueuse au garçon aux cheveux bleus :

« - C'est _**ma **_copine ! Bats les pattes, petit prince. »

Kaito éclata de rire, remarquant que cette dernière avait dit la même chose qui lui avait dit hier. Je souriais à la fille aux cheveux roses qui me sourit aussitôt. Gumi s'approcha soudainement de moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille pour ne pas que Luka et Kaito l'entende :

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis en quelque heureuse que tu ais laissé cet abruti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tu… tu l'aimes ! ? Hurlai-je, stupéfaite.

- Chut pas si fort, idiote ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Même si Kaito et Gumi ne s'entendaient pas spécialement bien, je savais qu'ils formeraient un superbe couple. D'ailleurs, la fille aux cheveux verts grimpa sur le dos du prince bleu qui se mit à se débattre, faisant pouffer cette dernière…

_Quel que soit les plaies de mes mensonges, quel que soit les blessures que j'ai souffert,__  
><em>_Je dois protéger ce que je dois… !_

Luka m'attira contre elle, et chuchota dans mon oreille :

« - Je t'aime, princesse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.,, »

Elle s'abaissa à mon visage pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. J'entendis Gumi taper des mains, suivit par Kaito.

« - Tout est bien qui finit bien, t'es pas d'accord, abruti ? »

La fille aux cheveux verts planta ses lèvres sur la joue de celui-ci qui devint aussitôt rouge.

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( terminé )**

**- Top Secret ( terminé )**

**- Ladies first ( en cours )**

**- Love is War**

**- World's end Dancehall**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**

**- Hello/How are you**

**- Speak**


	10. Ladies First

**A\N : **Uwaa~ Enfin terminé~

Et vous savez quoi les gens ? Je vous aime ! Vous êtes génial !

**IdrewAcow : **Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente du fait que tu dises qu'ils s'améliorent tous, même si je ne suis pas certaine de ça. Ça dépend souvent du sujet… Mais bref, merci encore~

**Bakachan : **Bah un happy end de temps en temps, ça fait du bien, non ? Ouais, je sais que je suis diabolique, mais dans ma nature. Muahaha. Fin, merci pour ton commentaire. = ^ _ ^ =

**Tsu : **Héhé. Heureuse que tu aies trouvé magnifique. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Eh ouais, le _pauvre _Kaito a reçu plein d'insultes. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ? 8D Bah je ne dirais pas que Kaito est moche, par contre. Même si je préfère Gakupo et Len. Mais disons que y'a pire que lui, effectivement. Miku qui reste avec Kaito ? Tu ne me connais pas, on dirait. Jamais de la vie. xD Erf pour la panne d'Internet. Mais au moins, t'es revenue, c'est déjà ça. Et c'est d'accord pour ton adresse e-mail. J'aimerais bien. Et je mets Rotten girl dans la liste ~ Bref, merci pour ton commentaire~

**Ma femme ~ : **Oui, oui, va pour le pot de peinture vert kakis. 8D Enfin pour ce qui est du Miku x Kaito, tu savais aussi bien que moi que ça ne marcherait pas. Je n'ai que des millions d'images sur ce couple, mais… * SBAFF * Non, je plaisante. La scène du baiser avec Kaito et Miku, je comprends que ne t'aille pas aimé. J'ai eu de la difficulté à l'écrire… ouf… Ah, ce fameux poulet sec ! Pourquoi t'as pensé à moi pendant ce passage ? Hum… Mystère ! ( J'ai fait exprès. Je l'ai même mit en gras pour toi, mon Amour ;3 ) Contente que tu aies aimé le passage in the bedroom. Ah que j'avais hâte d'écrire ce moment. Luka, une lesbienne refoulée ? Sûrement. 8D Meeeerci pour ton commentaire. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir, mon Cœur ~

**Paru : **Wow… Super commentaire ! J'ai adoré. Je suis vraiment contente du fait que cela t'a émue. Larmes de joie, de rire, de tristesse et de soulagement ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fait plaisir de lire ça ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour ce que tu as dit à propos de moi et ma Zaza ~ Hehe ~ Ah, j'adore le nom japonais de mon histoire. Je connais que deux mots, mais pas grave. 8D

**Zuu : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aies adoré. Et ouais pour la phrase cliché, mais vrai. Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois, et c'est chiant. xD ( 40 minutes ? Wow… xD )

**b.b : **Roh, encore quelqu'un qui me dit que je suis cruelle ? xD Y'a pire, hein. Enfin, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Et c'est d'accord pour Russian Roulette. = ^ _ ^ =

**Nyan ( cat * SBAFF * ) : **Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais. Ça fait toujours plaisir à lire. Owi ~ Miku x Luka forever ~ Merci pour ton commentaire. x)

Voilà Ladies First. Il était long à faire. Il y avait beaucoup de paroles. Il se passe pas grand-chose en plus, même s'il est looong. J'ai passé un couplet inutile dans la chanson que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec. Et comme il y a World's End Dancehall dans ma liste, ce sera p'têt la suite de ce OS, mais avant y'a Love is War.

Et désolée pour la mauvaise traduction. Il y avait des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens… T^T

J'ai également utilisé quelques mots japonais qui

Bref, enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>~° Ladies First °~<strong>

_**Je veux être ta numéro un…**_

_Tu m'as donné un bref baiser malicieux,__  
><em>_Et tu as souris moqueusement,__  
><em>_Alors que je suis figée sous le choc,__  
><em>_Avec ma bouche qui est toujours entrouverte._

De la musique forte et des éclats de rires retentissaient dans la chambre de Miku Hatsune – l'idole d'au moins un million de gens -. Elle était en fait en train d'apprendre à une de ses amies à danser le _« PoPipo »_, et cette dernière n'était _presque _pas capable alors que c'était pourtant si simple, ce qui faisait rire Miku aux éclats. Elle essayait même de lui montrer petit pas à petit pas comment elle était supposé s'y prendre, mais c'était en vain; on dirait bien que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de danse. Son amie était pourtant Luka Megurine, elle était, elle aussi, une excellente chanteuse et danseuse. Il fallait dire que son style de danse était plus _mature _et _sensuel _ que le siens. C'était probablement pour ça.

Les deux filles s'étalèrent sur le lit pour se calmer un peu. Miku était essoufflée d'avoir trop rit, alors que Luka était essoufflée d'avoir trop essayé. Le lit était tellement petit qu'elles se frôlaient légèrement, alors que de longs cheveux sarcelles et roses s'amalgamaient entre eux. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées de leur pyjama; Miku portant une chemise et un pantalon en coton bleu orné d'une vingtaine de petits moutons. Ses cheveux, qui étaient généralement coiffés de deux belles queues de cheval, étaient présentement détachés, ce que Luka aimait beaucoup. Cette dernière, contradictoirement à elle, était habillée d'une façon plutôt décolletée; une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir un peu ( trop ) la ligne qui séparait ses seins et une paire de mini short grise qui laissait pleinement apercevoir ses longues cuisses. Miku la jalousait un peu de ce côté-là; elle n'avait pas des formes aussi gracieuses et généreuses que celles de Luka; elle se devait donc de porter quelque chose qui n'était pas trop « dénudé ».

Les deux filles étaient amies depuis le jour où Luka avait mis les pieds dans le studio _VOCALOID_ – où elles s'amélioraient dans la danse, dans le chant et où elles avaient faits quelques concerts. Elles étaient vite devenues de bonnes amies, même si elles étaient plutôt contraires; Miku agissait comme une gamine, alors que Luka était mûre, mais c'était bien pour une de ces raisons de pourquoi elles s'aimaient bien.

Miku regarda l'heure, et soupira. Il était presque 22 heures; le temps avait passé trop rapidement. C'était ça à chaque fois que la jeune diva faisait un pyjama party entre filles. Enfin, habituellement, elles n'étaient pas seulement deux; Rin devait étudier pour un examen tandis que Meiko avait prévu se bourrer dans un bar. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le choix de le faire seule avec sa meilleure amie, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça la dérangeait. Loin de là.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles se leva d'un bond, se retourna pour rencontrer le visage de Luka, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - J'ai loué un film. C'est une comédie romantique. T'as envie de l'écouter ?

- Pourquoi pas… »

Miku sauta presque de joie en tapant dans les mains d'un air excité. Luka leva les yeux au ciel. Une vraie gamine… De toute façon, elle savait que même si elle aurait refusé de le regarder, elles l'auraient quand même fait. Et connaissant Miku, elle était certaine d'une chose à propos de ce film; la romance allait être dadais. C'était certain. Son amie aimait ce qui était mignon avec une touche d'humour pas vulgaire, bien que Luka préférait les films légèrement plus matures **( mais pas trop, hein ! )**.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles inséra le disque et mit deux gros coussins sur le sol afin que le postérieur ne manque pas trop de confort.

« - Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Tu veux quelque chose à boire, par hasard ?

- Jus d'orange, s'il te plait.

- Okie dokie~ »

Sur ce, elle partit presque en gambadant, ce qui fit rire Luka légèrement. Une vraie gamine surexcitée, cette Miku. Elle était tellement mignonne… Elle avait seize ans, mais on dirait qu'elle en avait seulement dix. Même si sa personnalité dégageait beaucoup trop de gaieté, d'enthousiasme et d'assurance, c'était ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien. Elle était à l'écoute de tout le monde, elle aimait rendre les choses plus amusantes et plus drôles, elle était attentionné; elle était du genre à tout faire pour aider ses amis. Et pour ça, elle l'admirait beaucoup. Elle pouvait faire preuve de maturité quand elle le voulait…

En attendant que son amie aille chercher les choses qu'elle veut manger, elle profita de cet instant pour fouiller un peu sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de spécial à regarder; sa chambre était semblable à celle d'une jeune fille de son âge. Les murs étaient bleus pâles, des posters de ses célébrités préférés trainaient de partout, mais ce qui attirait plus son attention, c'était l'album photo qui traînait sur sa petite table de chevet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, et l'ouvrit. Les premières pages étaient remplies de photo d'elle quand elle était jeune. Elle avait toujours eu de longs cheveux, et elle semblait toujours énergique. Son père apparaissait dans seulement que deux photos; c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'habitait qu'avec sa mère, et elle avait toujours refusé de parler de son père, mais elle ignorait la raison. Plus qu'elle tournait les pages, plus qu'il y avait des photographies de Rin, Len, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito et elle-même. Elle fut tout de même étonnée de constater que la majorité de ses photos étaient de Kaito. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle… ?

« - Ne, Luka-chan… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses sursauta. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! Elle se racla la gorge, fermant en vitesse l'album, et fit comme si de rien n'était en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais c'était échoué; Miku ôta l'album d'un geste brusque en rougissant comme une tomate, visiblement embarrassée.

« - B-Baka ! C'est… c'est personnel ! »

Luka leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur fendant ses lèvres.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si embarrassée et si défensive, Miku-chan ? Mm… Serait-ce à cause d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ? »

Les joues de Miku vinrent encore plus rouges qui ne l'étaient auparavant, ce qui fit sourire Luka de satisfaction. Elle avait misé pile, on dirait. Elle savait depuis un certain moment que son amie avait un certain coup de foudre envers Kaito, mais l'embarras l'empêchait de lui avouer la vérité. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé maintes fois de l'aider, mais Miku échouait toujours. Cela en était presque désespérant…

« - Peu importe ! s'exclama une Miku avec les bras croisés, les joues rouges et un regard irrité. Allons regarder ce film, d'accord ? »

Luka hocha la tête, retenant un rire taquin. Elle était tellement mignonne… Les deux filles s'assirent donc sur les coussins, et Miku partit enfin le film. Elle avait amené du maïs soufflé et des jujubes. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux roses évitait d'en manger; elle surveillait son poids depuis un certain moment, alors qu'elle était pourtant déjà maigre. Mais bon, vous connaissez les filles; toujours à surveiller leur poids même quand elles en avaient pas besoin.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le film était benêt. En gros, l'histoire était : « En sortant d'une boutique, l'actrice principale fonce sans faire exprès sur un beau garçon musclé, grand, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus. En un seul regard, les deux acteurs tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. S'ensuivit par la suite des situations gênantes et maladroites où l'actrice principale n'arrête pas de faire des gaffes embarrassantes devant lui. » C'était tellement stéréotypés. Non, mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que dans les films les acteurs étaient toujours magnifiques avec une personnalité souvent trop attachante ?

Et voilà que c'était le moment du premier baiser... Miku avait les yeux pétillants, un grand sourire rêveur sur les lèvres… Après ce baiser qui avait semblé éternel, le garçon la regardait dans les yeux en lui disant : « Je t'aime, tu es la prunelle de mes yeux. »

Cliché, mais ça avait l'air de plaire à Miku qui s'exclama, les yeux toujours aussi étincelants :

« - Waw~ C'est beau l'amour~ »

Luka soupira. Même si c'était magnifique soit-il, elle savait que dans la vraie vie ça n'existait pas. Elle n'avait jamais cru à l'amour, même si elle avait déjà eu un copain… Selon elle, l'âme sœur n'existait pas, ni même « le vrai amour »; elle croyait que les gens étaient attirés à quelqu'un seulement grâce au physique, alors que la personnalité ne jouait pas un rôle important.

Après le film, Miku s'étira les bras et bailla, signe qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée.

« - J'ai adoré ! Pas toi ?

- Un classique, mais pas si mal. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfaite du fait que son amie aille trouver ça « pas si mal ». C'était quand même mieux que pas du tout. Surtout qu'elle pensait que celle-ci préférait les films d'actions ou bien d'horreur… Rare était les fois où Luka embarquait dans les conversations où elle-même, Rin et Meiko parlaient des garçons ou de l'amour.

Elle haussa les épaules, et fit le lit d'une façon lâche en y rajoutant un oreiller pour son amie. Miku ferma la lumière, avant que les deux filles s'installent dans le même lit pour dormir. Habituellement, elles dormaient tous sur le sol, mais comme elles étaient seulement que toutes les deux cette nuit, elles préféraient dormir sur un bon lit chaud, même s'il était petit. Elles étaient presque obligées de dormir collé, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Comme il faisait froid, elles profitèrent de la chaleur de l'autre.

Miku soupira, les yeux rivés sur le mur.

« - Je me demande ce qu'on ressent quand on embrasse quelqu'un… Dis Luka-chan, t'as déjà embrassé ?

- Mouais…

- Woha~ Vraiment ? Et comment t'as trouvé ça ?

- Pas terrible, mais je suppose que ça dépend de la personne. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles sembla réfléchir pendant un certain moment et hocha finalement la tête pour approuver. C'était certain que si t'embrassait une personne que t'aimait pas, il y avait plus de risque que tu n'aimes pas ça, non ? Les sentiments étaient certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Si tu ne ressentais pas de l'amour, normalement, ça ne devrait pas faire le même effet... Enfin, logique, non ?

Luka sentit le regard de Miku poser sur elle. Elle se retourna alors pour remarquer que cette dernière souriait mystérieusement.

« - Ne, Luka-chan ?

- Mm… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla des yeux, choqués, incapable de faire le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se dégage en souriant moqueusement, alors que Luka avait toujours la bouche ouverte, vraiment abasourdi. Elle posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Ce fut si rapide, mais cela était suffisant pour faire battre son cœur, pour ressentir la chaleur dans son ventre…

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes…

_Ce n'était pas supposé tourner de cette façon,__  
><em>_Hey, pourquoi fais-tu cette face…__  
><em>_En me regardant… ?__  
><em>_L'essence de cet amour brûlants qui progresse suintement. _

Un silence embarrassant envahit aussitôt la chambre, surtout à cause du regard que Luka faisait présentement. Elle semblait sous le choc, bien que ce fût normal; Miku venait de l'embrasser sans lui demander la permission, et le plus important; elles étaient toutes les deux des filles ! Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne le regrettait, bien au contraire. Ce simple petit baiser venait de faire réaliser quelque chose entre les deux filles, quelque chose qui semblait interdit, mais qui semblait tellement… _bon_. Elles avaient même envies de le refaire, juste pour être certaines que les sentiments qu'elles avaient ressentis à cet instant étaient bel et bien réels…

Le plus important était que les deux filles s'étaient embrassées et qu'elles avaient trouvé ça…

Passionnants, brûlants et confus…

Les joues des deux filles tournèrent au rouge vif, jusqu'à ce que la plus grande des deux lui tourne le dos afin de dormir plus _aisément._ Rencontrer son regard après ce qui venait de se passer était quelque chose de plutôt embarrassant. Elles se souhaitèrent tout de même mutuellement bonne nuit d'une voix timide. Elles n'osaient pas reparler de ce qui venait de se produire, de peur de gâcher ce moment.

Luka pouvait encore ressentir son cœur battre la chamade, elle pouvait encore ressentir la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait encore l'impression de les ressentir contre les siennes. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure, curieuse. Elle voulait encore plus, mais elle avait peur. Elle avait peur que son amie aille fait cela uniquement pour plaisanter, seulement pour essayer. Elle était également effrayée parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des filles… Elle n'était pas supposer ressentir ce genre de choses… Dieu ne la pardonnera jamais pour un truc de ce genre. Elle était catholique; elle le pratiquait et le croyait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents l'avaient amené dans le « droit » chemin en lui apprenant le catholicisme, même si ça lui arrivait parfois de ne pas suivre toutes les règles.

La main de Miku frôla la sienne, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait exprès; elle essayait de la prendre, mais sa main tremblait trop pour se faire. Le cœur battant hâtivement, Luka la lui prit pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Elle était tellement heureuse, mais en même temps, l'anxiété lui tordait l'estomac…

Elle réussit tout de même à s'endormir avec la chaleur de la main de son amie dans la sienne…

_Dans le plus profond de mon cœur, c'était en train de dormir,__  
><em>_Mais on dirait que ça ne peut pas mentir,__  
><em>_Tu as réalisé maintenant que Dieu…__  
><em>_A joué un tour sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?_

« - Ne, ne, Luka-chan ! Réveille-toi ! »

La fille aux cheveux roses ouvrit les yeux lâchement, mais les referma aussitôt quand la faible lumière du soleil matinal lui chatouilla les paupières. Elle entendit aussitôt un grognement de la part de Miku qui semblait s'impatienter. Elle sentit une main lui frôler l'épaule droite afin de la pousser légèrement de droite à gauche. Ce fût maintenant le tour de Luka de grognasser. Elle avait tellement eu de la difficulté à dormir à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais en même temps, elle préférait rester au lit en sentant les doigts délicats de la jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles la toucher. C'était pour la réveiller, mais elle aimait les ressentir contre sa peau. Cela avait le don de la faire frissonner…

« - Si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, on risque d'être en retard !

- Mm… fais le petit déjeuner, et après je me lèverai.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, alors dépêche-toi avant que ce soit froid !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère parler, grommela-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. »

Ce qui était marrant était que les rôles s'échangeaient; Luka pouvait parfois être plus immature que Miku. La jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles décida d'abandonner en soupirant bruyamment. Quand elle fut partit, Luka se leva _enfin _en s'étirant les bras. Elle avait en fait en quelque sorte fait exprès pour que son amie parte; elle voulait essayer de l'éviter, même si le simple fait de le faire, ça lui faisait mal… Elle n'avait juste pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de désirs à propos d'une fille. C'était supposément malpropre d'après ses parents. Ça ne devait à tout prix ne pas aller plus loin.

De l'amitié. Miku était une bonne amie. Rien de plus…

Alors pourquoi le simple fait de penser qu'elle était seulement une amie lui serrait la gorge… ?

Elle empoigna les vêtements qu'elle utilise pour aller à son travail. Une chose qu'elle détestait à propos de son uniforme était que ça laissait en valeur une de ses cuisses que quelques hommes s'amusaient à regarder. Les filles, elles, la jalousaient à cause de sa poitrine et de ses cuisses qui fessaient rêver n'importe qui. Elle soupira, avant de s'habiller lentement, et ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une Miku avec les yeux écarquillés, les joues empourprés par l'embarras. Luka se mit aussitôt à rougir, essayant de se cacher le plus possible, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux des filles et puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'habillaient en même temps, dans la même salle. C'était bien la première fois que ça les rendait si mal à l'aise…

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles s'inclina afin de s'excuser :

« - Gomenasai ! »

Elle partit aussitôt en fermant la porte en vitesse, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse. Le cœur battant à cause du stress, Luka s'habilla maintenant au plus vite. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que Miku venait de la voir nue la rendait si mal à l'aise et si embarrassée ? Avant, elles s'habillaient dans la même pièce, sans aucune gêne, alors que présentement… La fille aux cheveux roses se pinça pour se punir, et ferma les yeux.

_« Oh Dieu, je deviens bizarre… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas être… Non, c'est impossible… Je… je suis juste confuse, c'est tout. C'était si soudain que, voilà, je suis dans tous mes états… Ça… ça doit être ça… Calme-toi, Luka, respire et agis comme si de rien n'était devant elle… »_

Elle respira un grand coup, et descendit les escaliers lentement. Elle essaya d'être calme, mais c'était loin de fonctionner; son sourire tremblait, ne voulant pas rester en place pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Une odeur de bacon et d'œufs envahit ses narines, et fut stupéfaite de remarquer que son assiette était déjà servie. Miku était assise à la table, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bon matin, Luka-chan~

- Bon... Bon matin… »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens; la fille aux cheveux sarcelles esquiva aussitôt son regard, les joues rosées, ce qui empourpra Luka qui décida enfin de s'asseoir face à elle afin de commencer à manger.

« - Itadakimasu, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Elles commencèrent donc à manger silencieusement. Elles entendaient même le bruit que faisait l'horloge, ce qui rendait le temps encore plus long et pénible. Ce n'était pas normal; Miku parlait _toujours_, alors que maintenant, elle ne disait pas un seul mot, les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère, et encore moins le fait qu'elles ne reparlaient pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille alors qu'elle était certaine que ça la tourmentait autant qu'elle.

Elle respira un grand coup, déposa ses baguettes avec lesquels elle mangeant, et regarda sérieusement son amie dans les yeux.

« - Miku, écoutes, je… je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je…

- Excuse-moi, Luka-chan…

- Hein ?

- Je... je n'aurais pas dû faire une telle chose. C'était une erreur. »

Une erreur… hein ? La respiration de la fille aux cheveux roses resta bloquer dans sa gorge pendant un moment. Elle sentit même des larmes les monter aux yeux. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi le fait que Miku pense que c'est erreur lui fait si mal au cœur ?

_Il va y avoir encore quelques murs,__  
><em>_Comparé à l'amour autour de nous,__  
><em>_Ne lâches pas ma main que tu tiens,__  
><em>_Peu importe le puissant vent qui nous souffle dessus._

Et voilà qu'elles se rendaient au studio VOCALOID ensemble, sans un seul mot, alors que d'habitude Miku ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler pendant une minute. Luka lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière regardait le sol, paraissant perdues dans ses pensées. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cette état, et elle était certaine que c'était à cause du mini baiser qu'elle lui avait donné; elle le regrettait, probablement… Miku leva la tête pour observer le ciel. Le vent faisait balancer ses deux longues queues de cheval, alors que ses yeux brillaient grâce au soleil matinal. Elle était tellement mignonne. Elle aimait son habit; une chemise grise dont les manches étaient détachés, une cravate bleu sarcelle était noué autour de son cou, une jupe noir avec de la bordure bleu et de longues bottes de la même couleur que sa jupe. C'était _très _original, et elle aimait ça.

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin, Miku se jeta pour voir ses amis avec un grand sourire, heureuse de les revoir alors qu'elle les avait vus hier. Len fut le premier à se jeter sur la fille aux cheveux sarcelles, les joues légèrement rouges.

« - Miku-onee-chan !

- Hey, Len-Len ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Et toi ?

- La grande forme, comme toujours ! »

Luka savait que Len avait un coup de foudre envers son amie, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour lui. Elle l'appelait souvent « Len-Len », et elle lui apprenait à s'améliorer dans le chant. Miku lui caressa la tête d'un geste affectueux, ce qui fit rire le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui donna un gros câlin. La fille aux cheveux roses ne put retenir un sourire; Miku était la préférée de tous, et ce n'était pas étonnant.

Meiko - qui ressemblait beaucoup à une fille qui venait de passer sa soirée à boire - et les autres arrivèrent aussitôt pour les saluer. En voyant Kaito, Miku se jeta tout de suite dans ses bras, frottant sa joue gauche contre son torse en ronronnant comme un chat. Celui-ci éclata de rire en repoussant la jeune fille délicatement.

« - Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais, Miku-chan.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire !

- C'est tant mieux car t'admire comme tu es. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles répondit en souriant. Habituellement, Luka serait contente du fait que Kaito lui dise ça – puisqu'elle encourageait son amie à lui avouer ses sentiments -, mais cette fois-ci, ça lui faisait mal. Personne ne remarqua la rose quitté la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Personne ne remarqua une larme coulé le long de sa joue. Personne ne remarqua comment elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'enferma, le dos appuyer contre la porte. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses mains pour se mettre à sangloter. Pourquoi était-ce si injuste ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi voulait-elle voir Kaito disparaitre ? Pourquoi était-elle subitement tombée follement amoureuse de Miku… ?

« - C'est tellement injuste, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix basse. »

Elle n'avait pas le doit; Dieu n'autorise pas une telle chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments. Elle se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide pour cacher ses larmes. Elle allait partir, mais la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une Miku qui semblait inquiète. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait oublié que la salle de bain était publique. Il y en avait une pour fille et une pour garçon.

« - Luka… »

Pour une fois, aucun sourire n'apparaissant sur le visage de son amie, aucune trace de joie, seulement de l'anxiété. La fille aux cheveux roses avait envie d'être ailleurs, mais en même temps, elle avait envie d'être ici, seule avec elle, sans Kaito dans les parages. Miku s'avança vers elle, un peu incertaine.

« - Je… je ne me suis pas sentit heureuse, dit soudainement son amie. »

La fille aux cheveux roses ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle ? Parlait-elle du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné… ? Miku empoigna son bras pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Luka fut immédiatement choquée; elle était en train de pleurer. Miku était en train de pleurer… Celle qu'elle aimait, celle qu'elle voyait toujours avec un sourire, celle qu'elle apportait toujours de la joie… pleurait. Juste devant elle. Ça faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. Elle sentit sa tête se poser sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle agrippait le tissu qui recouvrait ses bras.

« - Ses mots… Il… il a dit qu'il m'admirait pour ce que je suis, mais… Luka… Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas sentit heureuse ? Pourquoi… ? »

Luka se posait d'autres questions ; pourquoi le fait que Miku ne se sentait pas heureuse à cause de ce que Kaito lui avait dit la soulageait à ce point ? Pourquoi le fait que Miku pleure contre elle la rendait heureuse ? Elle décida d'entourer ses bras autours de sa taille afin de lui frotter le dos pour la calmer, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner; ses soubresauts se faisaient moins présents. Elle pouvait ressentir sa respiration haletante sur son cou; cela avait le don de la faire frissonner. Encore plus quand elle sentit ses lèvres lui frôler légèrement la joue droite.

« - Pourquoi suis-je si soudainement tombée amoureuse de toi, Luka… ? Chuchota-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Luka sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Miku était… amoureuse… d'elle ? Aussi bien qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours parlé des garçons avec enthousiasme, elle avait toujours rêvé de son prince charmant, de Kaito… Alors pourquoi une simple fille comme elle ? Le plus important, _pourquoi une __**fille**_ ? Elle était confuse, encore plus du fait qu'elle était heureuse par ses mots, qu'elle ressentait la même chose à son égard. Cependant, elle repoussa gentiment Miku afin de la regarder sérieusement dans les yeux. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas embarquer dans ce genre de relation, que Dieu et encore moins ses parents l'autoriseraient.

Un silence pesant et douloureux envahit la pièce. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles baissa la tête, pensant certainement que Luka ne ressentait pas la même qu'elle puisque ses larmes revinrent subitement. La rose sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine; c'était la première fois que Miku pleurait autant, surtout que là, elle était certaine que c'était de sa faute.

Elle ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

Elle voulait la voir heureuse…

« - Miku… »

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle entoura sa taille avec ses bras, l'emmenant plus près d'elle. Celle-ci poussa un hoquet, étonnée, surtout quand Luka avança lentement son visage du siens; elle paraissait incertaine. Quand elle ressentit son souffle lui caresser la lèvre inférieure, ce fut de trop… Miku plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, incapable de résister. La fille aux cheveux roses fit un léger mouvement de recul, mais répondit au baiser en passant ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure sarcelle.

Maintenant, elles pouvaient en profiter.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les lèvres de la jeune diva étaient suaves; elles goûtaient même légèrement la cerise. Elle y allait en douceur, en passant ses doigts le long de son dos, emmenant des frissons tout le long. Luka l'embrassa d'une façon affamée, absorbée par la passion. Les battements de leur cœur étaient synchronisés; ils battaient la chamade, alors que la chaleur envahissait tout leur corps. La rose était en train d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas supposée faire une telle chose, elle avait tout oublié à part cette dernière. Elle n'avait jamais cru à l'amour jusqu'à maintenant…

_Cette mystérieuse relation que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant,__  
><em>_Qui a commencé cette journée,__  
><em>_Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment se comprendre,__  
><em>_Mais quand nos regards se croisent, nous comprenons._

Quand elles brisèrent enfin le baiser, ce fut avec un immense regret. Elles se regardèrent dans le plus profond des yeux, à un tel point où elles pouvaient voir leur reflet dans les yeux de l'autre. Les yeux de Miku brillaient de milles éclats, alors que ses joues avaient pris un teint rougeâtre, ce qui embarrassa Luka qui regarda ailleurs, se passant une main derrière la nuque à cause de la nervosité.

Un silence revint, jusqu'à ce que la fille aux cheveux sarcelles sourit de toutes ses dents, se baisse pour avoir un meilleurs angle de son visage, et s'exclame avec enthousiasme :

« - J'avais raison ! L'amour est un sentiment formidable ! »

La rose se mit à rougir, embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle pensait la même chose. L'amour donnait des papillons dans le ventre, l'amour rendait une personne heureuse, l'amour donnait chaud au cœur, l'amour pouvait donner de la confiance à quelqu'un, l'amour était parfois douloureux, mais c'était également ce qui était le plus agréable.

Miku lui donna un câlin en enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

« - Je suis heureuse, Luka, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. »

Luka répondit en embrassant tendrement une de ses tempes, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner la jeune diva. Elle aimait la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé; elle y avait été en douceur au début comme si elle était incertaine, mais après, elle l'avait embrassée plus férocement. Elle avait ressenti la passion.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles se dégagea de l'étreinte, toujours avec ce même immense sourire qui faisait battre le cœur de Luka. Elle lui caressa la tête.

« - Allons rejoindre les autres, d'accord ? »

Miku hocha enthousiasment la tête. Elles sortirent côte-à-côte, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Rin et Len étaient en train de se disputer pour un rien, Meiko était couché sur un sofa; elle avait l'air irrité par l'altercation plutôt bébé lala entre les deux jumeaux, alors que Kaito et Gakupo essayait de s'interposer, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Mais évidemment, aussitôt que Miku leur demanda d'arrêter, ils cédèrent. Même si la jeune diva n'était pas la plus vieille de groupe, elle était comme la « mère »; elle apprenait aux autres à s'améliorer dans la danse et dans le chant. Elle avait également plus de fans que quiconque, et celle qui enflammait la scène lors des concerts, c'était elle…

**~ oOo ~**

Après cette après-midi à se pratiquer pour le concert dans deux semaines, Luka et Miku décidèrent de faire le chemin du retour ensemble. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles tenant le bras de son amie. Et évidemment, elles ne passèrent pas inaperçue; presque tous les habitants de la ville les connaissait à cause de leur célébrité. C'était certain que ça les dérangeait beaucoup, mais elles étaient habituées à ça maintenant. La fille aux cheveux roses proposa à Miku d'aller rester chez elle pendant une semaine, ce que la jeune diva approuva sans hésitation.

Miku s'arrêta devant un restaurant, fouinant dans la vitrine, de la bave coulant le long de son menton. Elle empoigna le bras de Luka, les yeux pétillants semblablement au chat botté dans _Shrek. _La fille aux cheveux roses soupira, pensant dîner seulement en tête-à-tête avec elle, sans bruit autour d'elles pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à propos de leur « étrange relation », mais c'était échoué; chaque fois que Miku lui faisait ce regard, elle acquiesçait toujours. La jeune diva, heureuse de gagner, sauta de joie, excitée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elles s'assirent près d'une fenêtre, un peu loin des regards des autres pour se faire remarquer le moins possible. Elles regardèrent ensuite le menu; Luka décida immédiatement de prendre du _donburi _au thon, alors que Miku opta pour de simple _ramen _au porc.

En attendant le repas, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles chantonna une de ses chansons – World is Mine – en balançant joyeusement ses pieds en-dessous de la table. Luka posa son coude contre la table pour permettre à son menton de s'appuyer sur sa main. Elle la regardait avec les yeux remplis de tendresse. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que la jeune diva soit tomber amoureuse d'une fille aussi ordinaire qu'elle-même. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, contrairement à Miku qui apportait facilement la joie... Mais elle savait que ça ne durera pas; si ses parents venaient à découvrir qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille, tout risque de tomber à l'eau. Elle sentit la main de son amie prendre la sienne discrètement en-dessous de la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers elle pour remarquer qu'un large sourire fendait son visage, tandis que ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Elle n'eut cependant pas le choix de la lâcher quand le serveur leur emmena le repas joyeusement, sûrement heureux du fait de voir Hatsune Miku et Megurine Luka.

« - Tenez, mesdemoiselles. Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas ou si vous désirez autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, avant d'entamer leur repas. Ce fut silencieux au début, mais Luka ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence pour lui poser une question qui la tourmentait sans cesse :

« - Le fait que je suis une fille… Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ? »

Miku s'étouffa avec ses ramens et déposa ses bâtonnets avec lesquels elle mangeait, et bue une longue gorgée d'eau, avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait soudainement l'air nerveuse…

« - Je… Écoutes, Luka, je préfère même ne pas y penser. Pour moi, ça ne change absolument rien. Est-ce que, par hasard, ça change quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je suis catholique, mes parents le sont aussi, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas supposée de… tu sais... Mes parents n'accepteront jamais une telle chose, j'ai moi-même de la difficulté à le croire. J'ai toujours vu les homosexuelles comme des gens contre nature; ils sont incapables de produire des enfants, ils…

- Tu… Luka… tu es homophobe ?

- Je l'étais. Je l'étais avant de tomber amoureuse de toi… »

La trace de peur sur le visage de Miku se transforma aussitôt par du soulagement, même si au fond d'elle-même, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'inquiétait. Si elles s'embarquaient dans ce genre de relation, il allait falloir qu'elles se cachent, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des filles, elle voulait que ses amis sachent qu'elle était amoureuse de Luka. Elle ne voulait pas garder ça pour elle-même.

En voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie, la rose lui sourit d'un air rassurant en lui serrant la main.

« - J'ai appris grâce à toi que peu importe le sexe d'une personne, ce qui compte le plus, c'est les sentiments. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ignorais qu'être homophobe était quelque chose de bête, quelque chose d'idiot, quelque chose de…

- Luka… je… excuse-moi, mais je préfère éviter ce sujet… »

Étonnée, la fille aux cheveux roses acquiesça avec un sourcil levé. C'était certain que parler de l'homosexualité était souvent un sujet qui rendait mal à l'aise. Elles continuèrent de manger leur repas avec une de leur main en-dessous de la table pour serrer celle de l'autre.

_Assez de brillant à lèvres pour deux,__  
>Aligner des brosses à dents roses,<br>__Ça faisait un peu étrange mais j'ai aimé ça,__  
><em>_Parce que toi seule est spéciale. _

Après ce délicieux repas, les deux filles se rendirent chez Miku afin de ramasser quelques affaires qui risquent d'être nécessaire quand cette dernière allait passer une semaine chez elle; c'est-à-dire, son pyjama, des vêtements de rechanges, une brosse à dent, etc. Pendant que Luka l'aidait à mettre ses trucs dans sa petite valise, elle remarqua vite que la fille aux cheveux sarcelles avait l'air perdu.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Miku ?

- C'est juste que… je me demande… est-ce que nous sommes officiellement ensemble ? Je veux dire, comme un couple… ? »

Luka sembla étonnée, puis baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse elle-même. Mais si elles s'aimaient, normalement…

« - Je suppose que… nous le sommes, répondit-elle, en chuchotant.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux le dire à ma mère ?

- Qu… quoi ? Tout… tout de suite ! ?

- Écoutes, je n'aime pas cacher des choses à ma mère, et je sais qu'elle est très ouverte là-dessus. Mon grand frère, Mikuo, est homosexuel et elle l'a bien prise.

- Ton frère est… ? Vraiment… ?

- Oui… Il a aménagé avec son petit ami, il y a quelques jours… »

Luka n'en revenait pas. Et dire que la première qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir un petit béguin pour lui. Mais elle avait réalisé plus tard que ce n'était que de la simple admiration; plus gentil que lui, tu meurs. C'était vrai, par contre, qu'il était un peu féminisé; il était du genre à beaucoup prendre soin de son look et même se mettre un peu de maquillage. N'empêche, il était beau. La fille aux cheveux roses trouvait souvent que les gays étaient magnifique, physiquement parlant.

« - Alors, je peux ? »

Luka hocha la tête, incertaine. Elle vue aussitôt un immense sourire fendre le visage de son amie. Elle clapa leur main ensemble, les yeux brillants.

« - Je suis heureuse, alors. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle fera. Hehe~ »

La fille aux cheveux roses sourit tendrement. Elle était vraiment adorable. Après avoir rangé les choses de Miku dans sa valise, cette dernière prit sa main, descendant les escaliers ensemble. Elle pouvait remarquer qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de le dire à sa mère; sa main était moite. Elle serra alors plus fortement sa main pour l'encourager, ce à quoi la jeune diva répondit en lui souriant joyeusement.

Sa mère était en train de faire une tarte à la cannelle; elle pouvait sentir l'arôme sucré que dégageait la chose.

« - Maman… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, remarquant enfin la présence de Luka. Oh… Bonsoir, Megurine-san.

- Bon… bonsoir… »

Sa mère ressemblait étrangement à Miku, mais en plus vieille. Elle avait les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de sa fille, sauf que les siens étaient plus verts que bleus. Cependant, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Sur son tablier blanc, il était écrit en gros : « I love cooking », ce qui fit sourire Luka jusqu'à ce que celle-ci remarque enfin qu'elles se tenaient la main et que Miku semblait embarrassée.

Elle soupira.

« - Je suppose que mes enfants n'auront pas d'enfants… »

Le visage des deux filles vira aussitôt au rouge vif. Miku ne put s'empêcher de répliquer à cette remarque embarrassante :

« - Maman ! Ne… ne le dis pas comme ça ! C'est embarrassant… Je ne suis pas entièrement… je… j'aime les garçons aussi… Mais Luka… elle est… elle est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé…

- Je comprends. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, ma puce. S'il vous plait, Megurine-san, prenez soin de ma fille.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

La mère de Miku répondit avec un sourire chaleureux. Luka rêvait d'avoir ce genre de mère, mais malheureusement, ses parents étaient stricts. Même si elle n'habitait plus avec eux, ils lui donnaient des règles à suivre – qu'elle ne respectait pas nécessairement, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là pour la surveiller. Si jamais elle avouait à ses parents qu'elle sortait avec une fille, ce serait une vraie catastrophe.

Après une longue discussion avec sa mère, les deux filles partirent enfin en direction de chez la fille aux cheveux roses. Miku n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer que sa mère la prenait encore pour une enfant de cinq ans, et que ça commençait à l'énerver, ce qui faisait mal à Luka, mais cette dernière ne le remarquait pas… Sa mère, elle, la prenait pour une adulte qui doit se surpasser dans tous les domaines, qui doit absolument être parfaite et qui doit apprendre les bonnes manières devant des invités. Elle était un peu comme une princesse qui devait suivre les ordres de ses parents. Rare était les fois où ceux-ci étaient fier d'elle ou lui montrait une marque d'affection…

Quand Miku entra enfin dans l'appartement de son amie, ses yeux se mirent instantanément à briller par le vue. Une grande fenêtre recouvrait le salon, montrant la vue de la ville de haut. Tout semblait de luxe; son grand sofa était de cuir noir, une grande télévision trônait, une PS3 était au-dessus de celle-ci, de grands pots de fleur trainaient ici et là, une petite table en vitrine reposait au milieu.

« - Woha~ Sugo~ »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans son appartement, et elle ne s'attendait _pas du tout_ à _ça. _Avec tous les meubles qu'elle avait, c'était certain que Luka était riche. Pendant que Miku regardait tout d'une façon curieuse, la fille aux cheveux roses décida de s'assoir sur son sofa avec un gros soupir. Elle était en quelque sorte fatiguée de cette journée. Elle s'était beaucoup pratiquer à danser, et tout ce qui s'était avec Miku, cela avait été épuisant. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire; elle regardait et touchait tout avec un immense sourire, certainement étonnée. Sa famille était riche; ses parents lui donnait 152,833.23 yen par mois ( environ 1,425.52 euro en Europe ), et elle en utilisait même pas la moitié.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est les demoiselles, après tout,__  
>Habillons-nous chiquement,<br>__Montre-moi un rendez-vous amusant, veux-tu ?__  
><em>_Quand nos amis sont passés de façon inattendue,__  
>Tu as paniqué, et laissé ma main vide.<em>

Après avoir fouiné un peu partout, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles revint afin de s'assoir sur les cuisses de son amie qui leva un sourcil. Elles étaient maintenant face-à-face, leur nez se frôlant légèrement. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer automatiquement, alors que son visage devint rouge tomate. Miku n'était tellement pas lourde; c'était probablement parce que ses jambes étaient écartés pour se reposer sur chaque côté d'elle. En fait, elle ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais à cause de la façon dont elle était placée, elle pouvait ressentir sa culotte contre ses cuisses, tellement que sa jupe était un peu courte. Cela embarrassait Luka, mais elle préférait ne rien dire, parce que sinon ça aurait eu l'air ridicule; « Ta culotte touche mes cuisses, tu savais ? ». Elle ne se verrait pas du tout dire ça.

La main de la jeune diva se promena délicatement sur sa joue droite, et sans un mot, elle brisa la minime distance entre leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Luka se fermèrent automatiquement quand elle remarqua que Miku l'embrassait avec les yeux semi-ouverts. Cela l'intimidait, surtout à cause que ceux-ci brillaient ( de joie ? ). Elle passa lentement une main sur une de ses hanches quand la fille aux cheveux sarcelles décida d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait déjà embrassé son ex de cette façon, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent; Miku promenait _très_ délicatement sa langue pour explorer les environs, alors que son ex y allait un peu trop vigoureusement. De plus, comme là, elle était _vraiment _amoureuse d'elle, les sentiments étaient présents; battement de cœur, la chaleur, l'excitation qui augmentait à chaque seconde, la respiration qui devenait rapide et bruyante.

Quand sa main se promena le long de son dos, elle sentit son amie se rapprocher, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne afin de l'embrasser plus férocement. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la rose; elle avait immédiatement pu ressentir Miku frissonné. En un simple instant, l'excitation se faisait immense, puisque la fille aux cheveux sarcelles promena sa main le long de son corps, passant sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses. La chaleur du corps de Luka augmentait trop rapidement; c'était mauvais signe, surtout quand la main de son amie caressa sa partie intime sur son sous-vêtement. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux, et remarqua la croix avec Jésus les regarder. Sa respiration resta bloquer dans sa gorge. C'était comme s'Il les regardait faire.

Elle dû donc repousser gentiment Miku, la respiration haletante.

« - Je… je suis désolée, Miku. Je suis épuisée… je vais au lit.

- Mais il n'est que 19 heures ! »

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle regarda le visage de son amie; elle semblait inquiète, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais décida de ne rien dire. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte honteuse de l'avoir repousser de la sorte, mais elle était incapable de ne pas se sentir coupable en regardant Jésus sur la croix.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, laissant Miku sans explication, sans un seul mot. Elle se déshabilla afin de s'habiller de son pyjama. Elle s'enfouit en-dessous de la couverture, le remords lui tordant douloureusement le ventre. Elle avait _vraiment _eu envie qu'elle la touche, et maintenant qu'elle était sur son lit, elle regrettait son geste; la fille aux cheveux sarcelles pensera peut-être qu'elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle n'avait pas le désir de le faire.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue droite. L'excitation n'avait pas quitté son corps. Elle n'avait présentement qu'une seule envie; c'était de se toucher elle-même. Elle baissa sa main le long de son corps afin d'entrer sa main dans son propre sous-vêtement, mais la retira immédiatement quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête pour remarquer que Miku était là, les yeux plein d'eau.

« - Luka… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je… non… Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

- Si… si tu le dis, mais si tu crois que j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, s'il te plait, dis-le-moi.

- Miku… vient ici. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles s'avança en hésitant. Quand elle fut assez près, la rose entoura sa taille avec un de ses bras afin de la coller contre elle, ce qui avait l'air de soulager Miku quand elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle joua dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Que dirais-tu si demain nous allons à un rendez-vous seulement entre toi et moi ? »

De la joie emplissait maintenant le visage de la jeune diva. Elle hocha enthousiasment la tête.

« - Vraiment ?

- Oui, alors je te conseille de dormir, parce que demain matin, je vais te lever assez tôt pour aller petit déjeuner dans un restaurant.

- Houray~ »

Luka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en remarquant comment elle était heureuse seulement pour ça. Miku se frotta le visage contre la joue de la fille aux cheveux roses en ronronnant, ce qui fit rire encore plus celle-ci. Elles jouèrent un peu à se chatouiller jusqu'à ce que les deux aimes soient fatiguée et décide enfin de faire dodo. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine alors que Luka la serra contre elle.

« - Bonne nuit, mon Amour, souffla-t-elle.

- Nuit, nuit~ »

Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux en peu de temps.

_Disant, « je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire »,__  
>Ton sourire triste me fit mal au cœur,<br>__Je comprends tes sentiments,__  
><em>_Qui me font juste plus mal._

Luka se rendit au restaurant le plus près de chez elle en compagnie d'une Miku qui était un peu trop surexcitée. Elle gambadait presque de joie dans la rue; et elle ne passait vraiment pas inaperçue, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de Hatsune Miku, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, après tout. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles s'arrêta soudainement de marcher pour faire un immense sourire à sa bien-aimée qui sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, même si Luka avait un peu peur d'être vu en publique. Mais quand deux filles se tenaient par la main, ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'elles s'aimaient… non ?

Et pourtant, par malchance, elles rencontrèrent Kaito et Gakupo en chemin. La fille aux cheveux roses lâcha immédiatement la main de sa bien-aimée. Elle la regarda ensuite pour voir sa réaction; elle avait la tête baissée, paraissant déçue et un peu triste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle esquisse un grand sourire à les deux garçons qui les saluèrent. Miku essayait de cacher sa tristesse, mais ce ne fut pas passée inaperçue par Luka qui commençait à le regretter.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de si beau matin ? demanda Kaito, avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, nous allons simplement petit déjeuner. Je bave déjà à l'idée de manger des pancakes~

- Toujours aussi gourmande, Miku-chan, commenta aussitôt Gakupo en riant légèrement, l'air amusé. On peut se joindre à vous, par hasard ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois refuser. C'est seulement entre Luka-chan et moi. »

Kaito, étonné, leva un sourcil. C'était plutôt étrange; rare était les fois où Miku refusait une telle chose. Il regarda Luka qui avait resté silencieuse tout le long et haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« - D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. On se reprendra une autre fois. Je vous souhaite tout de même un bon appétit.

- Merci, Kaito-san~ »

Ils partirent peu de temps après, laissant une Miku avec un sourire triste. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder sérieusement Luka.

« - Je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire… »

La rose se figea. C'était donc ça… ? La jeune diva voulait que ses amis sachent à propos de leur relation; le fait qu'elle ait lâché sa main la rendait triste. Elle murmura une excuse presque incompréhensible. Contrairement à elle, elle avait trop peur de leur dire; si cela tourne mal, ses parents risqueraient certainement de le savoir, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils le sachent. Mais voir Miku aussi triste à cause de cela, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Terriblement mal. Elle lui reprit tout de même la main, ce qui la fit sourire, mais en fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine si elle se forçait à lui faire un sourire ou non.

Rendu dans le fameux restaurant, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles revint comme avant, c'est-à-dire; surexcitée comme une enfant de cinq ans. Elle balançait joyeusement ses pieds en-dessous de la table en souriant à tous les fans qui disaient : « Hey, regarde ! C'est Hatsune et Megurine ! ». Elles se firent d'ailleurs vite servies puisqu'elles étaient célèbres. Elles prirent toutes les deux des pancakes à la confiture _d'azuki_.

« - Itadakimasu~~~ »

Miku se jeta immédiatement sur son repas en poussant des gémissements, trouvant le repas à son goût, tandis que Luka mangeait lentement, un peu perdues dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression de trahir ses parents et de trahir Dieu. Elle était follement amoureuse de son amie, mais elle était incapable de l'avouer à qui que ce soit… Elle avait peur.

« - Whoa~ C'est les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai mangé de ma vie~ »

La fille aux cheveux roses approuva en hochant la tête. C'était les meilleurs, certes, mais c'était également les plus sucrés qu'elle avait mangé. Elle remarqua immédiatement que son amie avait de la confiture plein le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Miku leva les yeux vers elle, penchant la tête sur un seul côté, la regardant curieusement. La rose sourit, avant de prendre une serviette et essuyer son visage qui était maintenant rendu rouge tomate à cause de l'embarras.

« - Tu es adorable, chuchota-t-elle. »

Miku se gratta le nez et se contenta de sourire, avant de se remettre à manger plus proprement, alors que Luka arrêta de manger. De un, parce que c'était trop sucré, et de deux, parce qu'elle surveillait son poids. En même temps, l'anxiété tordait son estomac depuis un certain moment.

« - Luka, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr…

- Mm… je me demande si tu… si tu as hontes de moi… ?

- Qu… quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- C'est juste que t'as l'air d'avoir peur que les gens nous remarquent ensembles… »

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer par cette remarquer. Non, elle n'avait pas honte, mais oui, elle avait peur que les gens la voient avec elle. Deux filles ensembles, ça ne se voyait pas toujours d'une bonne façon, surtout qu'elle était elle-même une ancienne homophobe. C'était difficile pour elle de s'embarquer dans ce genre de relation alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout préparé…

« - Je… je suis désolée, Miku. Je préfère garder notre relation secrète, mais ne penses pas que c'est parce que j'ai honte de toi…

- Je… je comprends… »

Le reste du repas se fit en silence, alors que le comportement de la fille aux cheveux sarcelles semblait moins enthousiasmé. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge… Elle avait l'impression que Miku ne comprenait pas complétement ce qu'elle ressentait…

_Les baisers que nous avons partagés, __  
>Dans cette pièce sont un secret,<br>__Même si notre amour est si magnifique__  
><em>_Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ?_

L'atmosphère jusqu'à l'appartement de Luka ne s'était pas changé; toujours aussi silencieux. Il y avait, en fait, une sorte de malaise entre les deux filles. La jeune diva semblait toujours aussi triste, alors que la fille aux cheveux roses se sentait mal à l'aise. Aussitôt entré, aussitôt que Miku se jeta dans la salle de bain, sûrement parce qu'elle avait une envie pressente. Luka en profita pour s'assoir sur son sofa, les mains devant le visage. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. La seule solution pour régler ce problème, c'était de rompre avec celle qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne fera jamais une telle chose. Juste le fait d'y penser, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle savait qu'un jour ça risquerait de se savoir.

« - C'est tellement injuste… »

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle se retenait. Elle ne _devait _pas pleurer. Elle _devait _plutôt profiter du présent au lieu de dramatiser à propos de futur. Elle se demandait si Miku serait capable de garder leur relation secrète; elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours une bonne confidente et c'était certainement son seul défaut. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un long moment qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle se leva pour aller cogner sur la porte.

« - Miku… ? Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse. Elle fronça des sourcils et répéta sa question, mais elle n'obtenu pas plus de réponses. Elle posa la main sur la poignée en hésitant.

« - J'entre, d'accord ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vue la laissa figer sur place. La jeune diva était assise contre le mur, les mains devant le visage où elle était en train de sangloter bruyamment. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ne savant pas comment réagir. Elle se contenta de se baisser à son haut afin de la serrer dans ses bras. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles enfouit immédiatement sa tête contre son épaule en agrippant sa chemise. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant sa tristesse. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

Elle la berça contre elle en lui chantonnant doucement une de ses chansons en embrassant quelque fois ses larmes salées, ce qui réussit à calmer la jeune fille. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais si elle lâchait des reniflements de temps en temps.

« - Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous devons nous cacher ? Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensembles…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi, Miku. Nous sommes toutes les deux des filles…

- C'est injuste… c'est tellement injuste !

- Je… je sais. »

_C'est juste entre nous deux,__  
>Partageons nos sentiments et notre temps ensemble,<br>__C'est la forme de l'amour que nous avons choisis, après tout,__  
><em>_Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un engagement formel. _

Elles restèrent longtemps dans les bras de l'autre, trouvant cela réconfortant. Luka se sentait ridicule du fait qu'elle avait déjà été homophobe. C'était tellement bête de sa part; les gays ne choisissaient pas qui ils étaient, ils étaient obligés de se cacher parce qu'ils n'étaient pas acceptés par tout le monde… Ce qui importait, c'était les sentiments et pas **comment **tu aimais une personne.

Miku la regarda soudainement avec les yeux pétillants de tristesses.

« - Embrasse-moi, Luka… »

La rose acquiesça, avant d'unir leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné; il était doux, lent et long. Leur cœur battait la chamade dans leur poitrine, frissonnant aux moindres petites caresses. Même si elles promenaient leurs doigts sur des endroits moins appropriés que d'autre, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de ravager le corps de l'autre. En ce moment, elles avaient juste le besoin de sentir leur bien-aimée près d'elles, de sentir que celle-ci l'aimait, de sentir que ce n'était pas _mal_ même si elles étaient deux filles…

« - Je t'aime, Luka. »

Les joues de la rose tournèrent au rouge vif. Elle esquissa un sourire et embrassa son oreille gauche pour lui chuchoter :

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Miku. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait ces trois mots à quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent : elle l'aimait _réellement _alors qu'avec son ex, ce n'était que physiquement. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et un sourire rempli d'affection envahit le visage de la diva. La rose décida d'en faire autant.

_Continuons d'être, __  
>Le plus beau couple au monde,<br>__Je veux crier fortement que je t'aime,__  
><em>_Un jour… __  
>Oui, un jour, effectivement.<em>

Elles se serrèrent le plus fortement possible, sentant le parfum alléchant de l'autre. Luka pouvait ressentir le souffle chaud de Miku lui chatouiller le cou, ce qui la faisait frissonner.

« - Hey, Luka… ?

- Mm ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour nous pourrions le dire à nos amis ?

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Il me faut du temps pour m'habituer. »

La jeune diva hocha la tête.

Pour le moment, elles devaient profiter du présent le plus qu'elle le pouvait…

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( terminé )**

**- Top Secret ( terminé )**

**- Ladies first ( terminé )**

**- Love is War ( en cours )**

**- World's end Dancehall**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**

**- Hello/How are you**

**- Speak**

**- Last Night, Good night**

**- Rotten Girl**

**- Russian Roulette**


	11. Love is War

**A/N : **Je suis incapable de dormir… * Soupir *

En tout cas, j'ai dû recommencer l'histoire deux fois. Je n'avais pas aimé mon premier essai. J'ai essayé de faire une relation prof/élève, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite du résultat, et je trouvais que les paroles n'allaient pas tellement bien avec ce que j'avais écrit, mais je compte bien faire ce genre de relation dans un de mes prochains OS. Ça peut être intéressant…

Mais bref, j'ai laissé court libre à mon imagination et ça a donnée quelque chose de ce genre… En même temps, il y a une petite touche de Yaoi; Kaito x Len. Héhé… J'admire ce couple depuis un certain temps… xD

Mais bon, Miku x Luka en force ! Et euh… peut contenir du Gakupo x Luka... Et très, mais très léger Rin x Gakupo…

Flemme de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens tout de même à le faire avec de petites réponses...

**IdrewAcow :** Contente que tu ais trouvé ça mignon. Eh oui, t'inquiètes pas, il m'en reste pas mal à faire, mais je compte tous les faire tout de même. Héhé... En tout cas, ça fait plaisir que tu penses qu'il s'améliore à chaque fois... Merci ! ( ^ _ ^ )

**Tsu : **Heureuse que t'ais aimé. Oui, je sais, je sais, Miku qui a le coup de foudre pour Kaito... C'est juste affreux. D: Mais je l'ai quand même fait. xD Pour ce qui est de ton FB, je suis désolée, je dois refuser. Je ne donne pas mon FB ici et là; trop d'informations personnelles... ''x) Mais bref, merci d'avoir laisse ce commentaire ! ^^

**Mon Amour : **Bizarrement, je savais que tu connaissais pas le mot « sarcelle ». J'espère que Google t'a donné la bonne réponse, parce que parfois... xD Et je ne ferais pas toujours des lemons pour des perverses comme toi, ma vieille... * SBAFF * Je plaisante. Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, mon Amour.

**Bakachan : **Jolie, mais triste ? Je prends ça pour un bon compliment, alors. (-: Merci pour le comm'.

**Zouu : **Comme d'habitude, contente que tu ais bien aimé. Et je savais que le changement avec « sarcelle » allait en bloquer quelque-uns. Mais bon, au moins t'as pu trouvé la bonne réponse. Haha. Et c'est d'accord pour Palette. Je mets ça dans ma liste.

**Nyan : **En admiration ? Héhé... Merci. Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. T'as hâte à Spice ? Mais non, t'es pas folle, c'est normal. xD Mais bref, merci. ( ^ _ ^ )

**Paru-ch4n : **Pour ce qui est de la faute que tu as fait sur le nom mon autre fic, eh bien... Je te félicite quand même. Je sais pas autant de mots japonais que toi, c'est certain. Je connais que ceux qu'on entends assez souvent dans les animes... xD Tu n'étais pas vraiment dedans ? Ça se peut très bien; moi-même je n'aimais pas trop la façon que ça tournait... Pour ce qui est du Juban, je suis désolée, je m'y connais pas trop... J'avais peur de faire foiré à en ajoutant un, alors je l'ai pas fait. -w- Merci pour ton commentaire ! ( ^ w ^ )

Voilà Love is War que Paru-ch4n a demandé de faire... Je suis désolée pour les mauvaises descriptions; je me suis plus centrée sur les dialogues...

Mais bref, enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>~° Love is War °~<strong>

_Je ne sais pas où va me mener,_

_La force de cet amour._

_Une fleur se meurt un jour, c'est ainsi. Elle commence par se faner, par perdre ses pétales, et décide tout d'un coup d'abandonner la vie. Je suis comme ça. Mes pétales tombent peu à peu, mes pétales d'espoirs. Je me fane, je commence à perdre tout mon espérance… je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me remarque… Je veux qu'elle m'aperçoive et qu'elle prenne soin de moi comme un jardinier le ferait à sa fleur. Je veux qu'elle m'arrose de son amour, je veux qu'elle me dise des mots rempli de tendresse, je veux qu'elle soit mienne…_

_À moi toute seule…_

Depuis combien de temps étais-je amoureuse d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps essayais-je de lui montrer mon amour par des gestes maladroits ? Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne cessais de garder ses sentiments en moi-même, cela en était trop… Il était temps que je passe à l'action, qu'elle ne me voit plus comme une simple amie, mais qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un qui peut être _capable _de tomber amoureuse…

J'étais en colère. Dans une colère profonde. Après toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour qu'elle me remarque, voilà maintenant qu'elle est en couple avec une personne que je déteste. Pourquoi _lui _? Pourquoi avoir choisi _cet idiot _? Même si j'étais déprimée, même si j'étais triste, je ne pleurais pas. À quoi ça servirait ? Ça ne l'empêchera pas de l'aimer. Cependant, je ne me gênais pas pour passer ma colère dans ma chambre. Je frappai sur mes oreillers, je lançai des choses sur le sol et je criai. C'était _ma _façon de me calmer…

Je pris un vase que j'aimais bien, et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je le jetai sur le sol, le cassant en morceaux. Regrettant ce que je venais faire, je m'agenouillai, et essaya de réparer ce qui m'étais chère, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je poussai donc un gros cri, et sans faire exprès, je me coupai avec un morceau plutôt acéré.

Je regardai le sang couler le long de mon doigt. Rouge, la couleur de la colère et de la vengeance. _La vengeance…_ Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Un rire qui pouvait donner froid dans le dos.

« L'amour est une guerre » chuchotai-je, d'une voix tremblante, « Et la guerre commence dès demain… »

_Des nuages gris,_

_Un tumulte monochrome,_

_La lumière du soleil crée mon ombre,_

_Le crépuscule semble changer de couleur._

Aujourd'hui est _la _journée. La journée où elle allait tomber sous mon charme, où son copain risque de regretter de me l'avoir volé. D'avoir volé mon soleil, d'avoir volé celle qui donne de la lumière à mon ciel qui est maintenant devenue d'un gris foncé, d'avoir volé celle qui fait battre mon cœur, d'avoir volé ma très chère Luka…

Je sortais de chez moi, un gros sourire sur mes lèvres. Derrière ce sourire se cachait une haine intense, se cachait ma colère… Mais personne ne sera au courant de _mes _plans. Je vais faire comme d'habitude, agissant comme la jeune fille la plus enthousiasmée et la plus adorable du groupe. Je vais faire comme si j'étais la plus heureuse, et aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour se faire; j'avais décidé avec mes amis de passer une journée et une nuit à la source d'eau chaude, l'hôtel trois étoiles y comprit. Mes parents avaient accepté de tout payer. On était plutôt riche…

J'attendais impatiemment mes amis à la station du train qui allait nous y emmené. J'étais la première arrivée, mon sac trainant sur une de mes épaules. Je m'assis sur un des nombreux bancs, et ferma les yeux pour relaxer. J'avais plusieurs petits plans, mais j'espérai au moins que le principal va fonctionner à merveille.

_Il _allait le regretter de m'avoir pris _ma _Luka.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en sentant quelqu'un poser ses mains sur mes yeux. De petites mains douces qui sentaient l'orange. Je soupirai.

« Bon matin, Miku-nee ! » S'exclama en même temps les jumeaux.

Je levai les yeux pour remarquer deux têtes blondes qui me souriaient. Rin et Len. Ils étaient tous les deux mes amis d'enfances. Je les aimais beaucoup; Rin était comme ma petite sœur et Len mon petit frère. Ils étaient adorables.

La fille aux cheveux blonds poussa un cri de joie, et empoigna mes deux mains, un gros sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement excitée que je n'ai même pas dormi de la nuit. Tehee ~ »

« C'est vrai », approuva immédiatement son frère en soupirant. « Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle me réveillait à tous les dix minutes pour me dire comment elle avait hâte… »

« Même pas vrai ! C'était à tous les trente minutes, petit frère. »

« Petit frère ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux jumeaux ! »

« Mais je suis plus vieille que toi de quelques minutes ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas rare que ces deux-là se dispute pour des sujets assez idiots. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui fâcha les deux jumeaux qui s'apprêtait à me demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais fut interrompu par Kaito qui venait de faire apparition, se plaçant entre les deux afin de les serrer dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez manqué, les amis. Vous êtes prêts pour cette formidable journée ensoleillée qui s'annonce ? »

« Kaito-nee, lâche-moi » Se plaignit aussitôt Len, un léger rougissement sur son visage.

« Oui, ce serait préférable que tu le lâches, regarde-le, il est tout rouge. Len aime Kaito~ Len est amoureux de Kaito ~ » Chantonna Rin, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Je regardai la réaction de Len qui avait maintenant le visage rouge tomate et qui se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte, croisant les bras, faisant semblant d'être en colère. D'ailleurs, c'était probable qu'il ait un petit béguin pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus; il nous avait avoué son homosexualité. Ce fut le grand moment du _coming out_. Grâce à lui, Kaito et Luka avaient également trouvé le courage d'avouer leur bisexualité, mais moi, j'avais préféré le garder pour moi-même. J'étais lesbienne, mais ça, personne ne le savait _encore_. Avant tout ceci, j'avais ignoré comment on était plusieurs à avoir un certain attrait envers le sexe identique.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rin ! »

« Tu sais, Len, ce n'est pas grave si tu m'aimes, après tout, je t'aime bien aussi… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus porta ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de Len qui devint d'une couleur rouge encore plus intense. Il se dégagea en vitesse de l'étreinte, le visage en feu. En voyant l'embarras qu'il avait, on ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant fâcher Len qui poussait des grognements timides.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda au loin une nouvelle voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête pour remarquer que Gakupo et Luka arrivaient côte à côte, se tenant par la main. Je senti mon cœur se tordre d'une soudaine douleur. Je souriais, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique; ses longs cheveux roses couleur feuille de Sakura lui arrivait en bas du dos, ses yeux bleus cristaux brillaient légèrement grâce au soleil matinal, tandis qu'un énorme sourire fendait son visage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureuse, et ça me faisait mal, parce que je n'étais pas celle qui lui apportait ce bonheur.

Je détestais ce garçon aux cheveux mauves qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, je détestais le fait qu'il se croyait meilleurs que tout le monde, je détestais ce sourire en coin qu'il abordait présentement et plus que tout je le détestais parce qu'il m'avait prise celle que j'aime.

Rin s'avança joyeusement vers lui, s'apprêtant en lui crier que Len était amoureux de Kaito, mais son frère jumeau vint aussitôt l'interrompre en posant une main sur sa bouche. Celle-ci se débattit aussitôt en riant.

« Tais-toi, Rin ! Sinon je dirais à tout le monde que tu as un béguin pour… »

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de te taire ! »

Je soupirai, commençant en avoir marre de leur petite dispute. Je m'interposai entre eux.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ou sinon je vais commencer à regretter de vous avoir emmené. »

« Mais c'est Rin qui a commencé ! »

« Non, c'est toi, idiot… »

« Ça suffit ! » hurlai-je, les regardant sévèrement à tour de rôle.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir effet, puisqu'ils recommencèrent. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je me retournai pour remarquer que c'était Luka, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je senti mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine en voyant comment elle était près de moi.

« Besoin d'aide, par hasard ? »

Je hochai la tête, désespérée. La fille aux cheveux roses leur demanda poliment d'arrêter, un sourire calme sur les lèvres. Les deux jumeaux cédèrent immédiatement, arrêtant de se disputer. C'était incroyable à quel point Luka était bonne pour arrêter leurs petites disputes puériles. Je soupirai donc de soulagement, et remercia la fille aux cheveux roses.

_Le monde se trouble,_

_Et d'une certaine façon..._

_Se pourrait-il que je t'aime encore ?_

Le train arriva enfin. Comme les bancs étaient deux par deux, j'interdis immédiatement aux deux jumeaux de s'asseoir ensemble; je n'avais pas envie qu'une autre dispute éclate dans le train. Len fut donc obligé de s'installer à côté de Kaito qui lui souriait d'une façon séduisante pour le taquiner, ce qui embarrassa encore plus le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui regarda par la fenêtre afin de l'éviter.

Luka s'assit à la deuxième rangé. Avant que Gakupo prenne place à côté d'elle, je le tirai légèrement du bras afin de prendre sa place. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, attendant que je m'enlève de là, les bras croisés. J'observai la fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait vouloir répliquer à ma présence, mais décida finalement de se taire en haussant des épaules et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de Rin. Il soupira alors, avant de s'installer à côté de la jumelle qui était un peu trop surexcitée.

Un sourire de satisfaction fendit mon visage. J'avais réussi à le séparer de Luka pendant le long trajet du train. J'étais déjà fière de ça, mais c'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais l'attention de faire.

J'observai par la fenêtre, observant le paysage se déformer à cause de la vitesse à laquelle allait le train. J'étais étonnée de constater que même pas la moitié du train était rempli. Kaito et Len étaient tous les deux assis derrière nous. Je me retournai, et sourit en voyant que le jeune jumeau avait les joues toujours aussi rouges parce que le garçon aux cheveux bleus lui tenait la main.

« J'aurais presque envie de vous prendre en photo » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ma phrase venait de capter l'attention de Luka qui regarda à son tour. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à rire.

« Il y a-t-il un nouveau couple parmi nous ? »

Len rougit encore plus fortement avant de lâcher brusquement la main de Kaito qui semblait déçu.

« Mais… mais pas du tout ! Nous… n'avons pas ce genre de relation » Se défendit-il.

« Len-Len me brise le cœur… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit alors semblant d'être triste, ce qui fit immédiatement paniquer le jumeau de Rin qui essaya de lui dire maladroitement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'embarquer dans ce genre de relation, alors qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était en train de le taquiner. Moi et la fille aux cheveux roses levons les yeux au ciel. Je pensais sincèrement que ces deux-là feraient un couple formidable; ils étaient plutôt marrants.

Mon regard se porta sur Gakupo et Rin. La fille aux cheveux blonds n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter avec enthousiasme comment elle avait hâte d'arriver, et elle ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas; il observait Luka, lui donnant des baisers à distance. Je grimaçai.

La fille aux cheveux roses répondait avec de gros sourire, ce qui me mit facilement en colère. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge pour avoir son attention, croisa les bras, et dit comme si de rien n'était :

« Dis-moi, Luka… Tu savais que Rin était amoureuse de Gakupo ? »

Et c'était vrai, mais cette dernière était contraire à moi; elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne fera rien pour gâcher la relation qu'ils entretenaient, alors que moi, je ferais tout pour que Luka soit mienne. D'ailleurs, la fille aux cheveux roses semblait choquée par cette nouvelle. Elle me regarda sérieusement dans les yeux pour voir si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque incompréhensible.

Je hochais la tête.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de la surveiller… »

Luka fronça des sourcils et regarda dans leur direction, avant de serrer les poings. Elle semblait être dans une soudaine colère et un peu anxieuse.

« Miku, tu peux aller t'asseoir avec Rin, s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas qu'il soit si près d'elle… »

« Hein ? »

Je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce qu'elle me demande de m'asseoir ailleurs. Mais elle avait tellement l'air inquiète que je me sentais en quelque sorte mal. Cependant, je ne voulais surtout pas laisser ma place à Gakupo. _Il _m'avait déjà volé beaucoup de choses.

« Je suis désolée, Luka. Je… je suis incapable de bouger de mon siège quand le train avance… Je… j'ai trop peur de trébucher… » Mentis-je, maladroitement.

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira, et hocha finalement la tête. Je serrai les poings. Ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme je le voulais, mais ce n'était que le début. Rien n'était joué encore. Elle allait tomber sous mon charme de fille innocente qui n'était pas si innocente que ça…

Gakupo avait intérêt à être prêt pour cette guerre. J'allais frapper fort.

_C'est évident,_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?_

_Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? ... Et maintenant ?_

_Je suis vraiment... stupide._

Je m'étirai les bras quand le train fut finalement arrivé à destination. Je fus la première à débarquer, suivit de près par Len qui avait hâte de partir de Kaito qui se moquait sans cesse de lui. Aussitôt que tout le monde fut débarqué, Luka se jeta sur Gakupo afin d'avoir un câlin.

« Tu m'as manqué », sourit Luka de toutes ses dents.

« Pas autant que moi, mon amour… »

Je me retenais malaisément pour ne pas m'interposer dans leur bête discussion. La fille aux cheveux roses leva légèrement la tête pour voir un baiser. J'observai immédiatement ailleurs. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ça me faisait mal. C'était comme si mon cœur se brûlait, ne laissant que des cendres. Qu'aurais-je dû faire pour que Luka soit mienne ? J'avais pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle tombe sous mon charme, mais voilà que cet abruti venait de tout détruire.

Il fallait faire quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver. Je profitais donc de ce moment pour leur expliquer quelque chose d'important :

« Mes parents ne voulaient payer que trois chambre. Nous sommes donc obligés de nous séparer deux par deux. Les places sont déjà choisis, mais je ne sais pas qui est avec qui puisque c'est mon père qui a tout décidé… »

J'avais mentis. Je savais parfaitement qui était placée avec qui, mais pour ne pas qu'ils mettent tout ça sur ma faute, j'ai mis ça sur la faute de mon père… Je souris discrètement. Tout allait à merveille; ils allaient certainement être en colère à propos de leur place, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que cela me comblait. Égoïste, me demandez-vous ? Exactement, mais j'obtenais _toujours _ce que je voulais.

Quand nous arrivâmes, nous nous dirigeons vers la personne qui s'occupe des chambres. Len et Rin semblaient impressionnés par la beauté de l'hôtel, alors que pour moi, c'était du déjà-vu. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais dans un hôtel aussi cher.

L'homme nous demanda nos noms, et par la suite, il nous confia la clé et le numéro de nos chambres :

« Kagamine Len et Shion Kaito, vous êtes dans la chambre 47. »

« Qu… quoi ? Moi et Kaito ? Mais… ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit rêveusement, avant d'empoigner la main de son ami afin de l'emmener dans la chambre.

« Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne nuit… » Plaisanta Kaito, un sourire moqueur fendant ses lèvres en remarquant la panique sur le visage de Len.

Je regardai Luka qui se mordait anxieusement les lèvres; je savais qu'elle voulait être avec Gakupo, mais…

« Kagamine Rin et Kamui Gakupo, vous êtes dans la chambre 56 »

La fille aux cheveux blonds semblait étonnée, mais je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle était tout de même heureuse d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait. Le garçon aux cheveux mauves semblait tellement abattu, ce qui me fit sourire. Ce que je pouvais être diabolique, parfois…

« Hatsune Miku et Megurine Luka, vous êtes dans la chambre 17 »

Gakupo et Luka semblaient tous les deux tellement triste. J'étais heureuse que celui-ci le soit, mais voir la fille aux cheveux roses dans cet état, ça me faisait presque sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

« Tu viens Gakupo ? Allons voir notre chambre ! Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble ! » S'exclama joyeusement Rin, les yeux brillants.

Ce dernier soupira, regarda une dernière fois sa bien-aimée, et partit avec la plus gamine et la plus surexcitée du petit groupe.

« Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su plus tôt que vous seriez séparés, j'aurais dit à mon père de vous mettre ensemble… »

« Ce… ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, de toute façon… »

Parfait. Elle ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que c'est _vraiment _de ma faute tout ça. J'essayais de les séparer, et jusqu'à maintenant, ça fonctionnait à merveille…

_Ici commence cette guerre,_

_Pour te voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre,_

_Cet amour sincère,_

_Devient un crime,_

_Je vais te montrer quels sont mes véritables sentiments._

Aussitôt que Luka fut entrée dans notre chambre, aussitôt qu'elle observa tout avec des yeux écarquillés. J'avais choisis une des plus belles chambres, et je fus contente de sa réaction; elle semblait émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les murs étaient blancs avec une légère touche de rouge sombre, ce qui rendait la chambre plutôt _chaude _à première vue. Le lit était grand avec des draps de la même couleur que le mur. Le tapis était soyeux. Pour ce qui était de la salle de bain, la douche était en vitre transparent, et le bain était séparé de celle-ci dans un coin de la pièce. Tout semblait neuf et tout semblait briller.

« Magnifique » murmura Luka, stupéfaite. « Je me sens presque mal de dormir ici… »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Si on est ici, c'est bien pour se reposer, non ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses hocha la tête en souriant, avant de s'installer sur le lit en souriant. Je la rejoignis immédiatement. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un long moment, se délectant de la douceur du lit. Nous étions tellement proches que je pouvais sentir son doux parfum légèrement sucré. Être toute seule avec elle me comblait vraiment, mais pas assez… Je voulais beaucoup plus que ça…

La fille aux cheveux roses se leva, et s'étira les bras. Une question me brûlait la gorge depuis très longtemps, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

« Est-ce que t'es vierge, Luka ? »

Celle-ci écarquilla des yeux, trouvant cela certainement un peu trop soudain. Elle haussa des épaules, et répondit tout de même :

« Mm… Je ne sais pas… »

« Hein ? Comment tu peux ne pas le savoir ? Est-ce que toi et Gakupo, vous… ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Je fronçai des sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Alors, tu es vierge ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait avec une fille… Je ne sais pas si je dois me considérer comme vierge ou non. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance… »

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine. Le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec une fille, ça me rendait en quelque sorte mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, j'étais contente qu'elle aille déjà été aussi loin avec une fille…

« Est-ce que t'as aimé ça au moins… ? » Demandais-je en hésitant.

Luka éclata d'un rire moqueur, et se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de les ébouriffés un peu, et évita mon regard.

« T'es pas un peu trop curieuse, là ? » Soupira-t-elle. « Si je te dis oui, vas-tu avoir peur de moi ? »

Je me sentis rougir, et murmura un faible non. La fille aux cheveux roses se gratta le nez, certainement un peu stupéfaite de ma réaction. Je me levai à mon tour du lit en m'étirant.

« Allons rejoindre les autres. Je commence à avoir faim… »

Luka approuva d'un signe de tête.

_À force de crier,_

_Mon mégaphone a fini par se briser,_

_Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie désespérément de t'atteindre ?_

_En vain..._

Ils étaient déjà tous là, fouillant dans le buffet à volonté. Il semblait y avoir de tout; de la viande, du poisson, des fruits et légumes, de la soupe et des desserts à en faire baver. Luka rejoignit immédiatement Gakupo qui se jeta dans ses bras. Dans ces moments, je me sentais invisible. Ça me faisait tellement mal, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie; c'était de voir son bien-aimé disparaitre. Disparaitre de sa vie. Ce qui allait d'ailleurs peut-être bientôt arrivé…

Rin était déjà en train de manger une grosse assiette de fruit, alors que Len était en train de manger un gâteau. Je soupirai, avant de me diriger vers les poissons. Je me pris des sushis, quelques fruits et un bon jus de légume bien frais.

Je les rejoignis, mon assiette à la main.

« Alors, comment ça va avec Kaito, Len ? » Demandais-je, en le taquinant.

« Miku-nee… Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui. »

Pourtant, son visage disait le contraire; il était rouge. Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Oh, vraiment ? En tout cas, ton visage dit autre chose… »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupira, et ce fut à cet instant que Kaito nous rejoignit. Il donna une petite accolade à son « ami », avant de s'installer à côté de lui pour manger. Je souris quand celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil. Kaito était vraiment amoureux de Len; je le savais. Le jumeau l'était aussi, mais il était probablement trop coincé pour s'embarquer dans une relation.

Les deux amoureux nous rejoignirent aussitôt. L'assiette de Luka était remplie de thon, ce qui me fit sourire. J'étais certaine qu'elle en mangerait…

Je bus une longue gorgée de mon jus de légume et sourit de satisfaction grâce au goût.

« Ce jus de légume est parfait ! »

Je le levai dans les airs, et comme Gakupo était à côté de moi, je l'échappai _maladroitement_ sur lui. Oh, comme je suis maladroite ! Je m'excusais à celui-ci qui poussa un juron, avant d'empoigner deux serviettes. De un, pour qu'il s'essuie, et de deux, parce que j'allais nettoyer le petit dégât sur le sol. Je me penchai, assez pour que mon postérieur soit en vue du champ de vision de Luka. C'était peut-être un moyen d'attirer son attention. J'essuyai lentement, faisant exprès. Je la fixai du coin de l'œil; elle me regardait avec un sourcil levé, avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre à manger.

Je soupirai. Je n'étais vraiment pas capable d'attirer son attention...

« T'es vraiment maladroite, Miku » Dit Gakupo d'un ton accusateur, avant de monter les escaliers pour se changer.

_Le ciel s'est éclairci avant même que je ne m'en rende compte,_

_Pourtant, cette situation ne me convient pas,_

_Ces sentiments ne se contrôlent pas._

_Mais que devrais-je... ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire ?_

Je m'enfermai dans une toilette, avant de sortir un morceau de papier et un stylo bleu de mes poches. Il était temps que je mette mon plan en action. Je m'étais donc mise à écrire ceci :

_« Rejoins-moi à 1h00 AM dans la source d'eau chaude pour fille. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi._

_Je t'attendrais avec impatience,_

_Luka. »_

Satisfaite de ce que je venais d'écrire, je le fourrai dans ma poche gauche, et rejoignit les autres qui venaient de finir de manger. Maintenant, je devais à tout prix entrer dans la chambre de Gakupo, mais le problème était que je n'avais pas la clé. Comment allais-je donc m'y prendre ? Je devais être discrète.

Je rejoignis donc Rin qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa chambre, comment elle la trouvait belle et tout, ce qui me donna une idée.

« Je voudrais la voir, Rin-chan. »

La fille aux cheveux blonds semblait contente. Elle clapa ses mains avec les miennes, les yeux pétillants.

« Alors, viens avec moi. »

Elle me tira par le bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. C'était plus facile de ce que je pensais… Même un peu trop facile… Quand j'entrai dans cette fameuse chambre dont Rin parlait, je fus semblant d'être émerveillée. Elle était moins belle que celle que je partageais avec Luka. Tout ce que je remarquai, c'était qu'il y avait un énorme mélange de bleu et de mauve…

Je m'approchai du lit, faisant semblant de toucher les draps pour voir si ils étaient doux. Je déposais délicatement le morceau de papier derrière un oreiller. J'espérais au moins que Gakupo va le remarquer...

« C'est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochais la tête, bien que je trouve ça plutôt… normal comme chambre d'hôtel. Je me passai nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Il est temps d'aller essayer la source d'eau chaude, t'es pas d'accord ? »

Rin sauta de joie et cria d'une façon excitée. Je pris donc ça pour un oui. Elle apporta sa serviette, et je passai dans ma chambre en même temps pour la prendre. La fille aux cheveux blonds jeta un coup d'œil, et semblait encore plus stupéfaite. Elle me demanda aussitôt pourquoi la mienne était plus jolie, ce à quoi je répondis en disant que mon père voulait que j'aille une belle chambre, ce qui était faux, parce que c'était moi qui l'avait choisie.

J'imagine que les autres étaient déjà là. Histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité, la source d'eau chaude était séparée en deux. Une section pour fille et l'autre pour garçon. Pauvre Len… Je savais qu'il devait être embarrassé d'être avec Kaito…

_Je ne pleure pas,_

_Et je ne pleurerais pas... non..._

_Je t'aime._

Luka était déjà dans le vestiaire. Elle était déjà toute nue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à son corps. Il était fin et élancé, ce qui mettait en valeur sa grosse poitrine bien bâtie. Ses cuisses étaient longues… Je reçue immédiatement un coup de coude de la part de Rin qui avait certainement remarqué comment je fixais Luka. Elle avait un sourcil levé.

« On dirait que tu veux manger, Luka… »

Je m'étais mise à rougir, et essaya en vain de me défendre :

« Je… je suis juste jalouse de son corps, c'est tout. »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de mon amie quand j'étais enfin nue. Elle passa ses bras derrière moi afin de me toucher la poitrine. Je sursautai et la repoussai sauvagement. Rin se mit à rire.

« Je comprends... Ta poitrine est plate comparée à la sienne. »

Je soupirai. C'était pourtant vrai. On dirait que j'avais un corps de gamine… Je fis une grimace à celle-ci en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas mieux, ce à quoi elle me répondit :

« C'est parce que je suis plus jeune que toi ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai, mais j'étais certaine que sa poitrine allait rester petite; après tout, je ne la verrai mal avec une grosse poitrine. Juste à y penser, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Sacrée Rin…

On rejoignit aussitôt Luka qui était dans l'eau en train de relaxer. C'était tellement chaud… On dirait que tous mes muscles se relaxaient. Je fermis les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Je me laissais flotter, et prit une grande respiration. Je lâchai un léger gémissement, trouvant cela tellement agréable.

« J'ai envie d'aller voir les garçons… Ça doit être marrant de les voir ensemble… » dit soudainement Rin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approuver en riant. J'imaginais Len en train de fuir Kaito, alors que Gakupo essayait de s'interposer, mais c'était en vain. Luka soupira, et se leva.

« Je ne me sens pas trop bien. Je… je retourne dans ma chambre. »

J'écarquillai des yeux, et fixa Luka qui venait de sortir. Je fronçai des sourcils, m'inquiétant de son comportement. C'était inhabituel. Rin haussa des épaules et referma les yeux. Maintenant, sachant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, je ne pouvais plus relaxer… Je me levai et m'excusa à mon amie, avant d'aller rejoindre la fille aux cheveux roses qui était en train de s'habiller.

« Je viens avec toi, Luka… »

Celle-ci me sourit, et hocha finalement la tête. Je la suivis jusqu'à notre chambre où elle s'installa sur le lit. Elle avait un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je lui demandai alors d'une voix basse ce qu'elle avait. Elle soupira.

« Je… j'ai juste peur que Gakupo trouve une personne mieux que moi… Toutes les filles l'aiment bien, et je… je ne sais pas… Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux, et ça fait mal… »

Oh, si elle savait comment je la comprenais à cet instant. Paraitre invisible aux yeux d'une personne qu'on aime était vraiment difficile à supporter. Je me mordis les lèvres. Une phrase me brûlait la gorge; j'avais envie de la dire, mais je ne savais pas si cela paresserait un peu déplacé. Je pris tout de même une grande respiration…

« C'est impossible qu'il trouve mieux que toi… Il a de la chance… vraiment… »

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Un sourire plein de tendresse vint aussitôt fendre son visage. Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je sentis mon cœur battre, alors que mes joues brûlaient. Je pouvais ressentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou, ce qui avait le don de me faire frémir.

« Merci, Miku… Tu es vraiment une bonne amie. »

Une amie… Je n'étais que ça à ses yeux. Je resserrai l'étreinte. Bientôt, elle sera mienne… Bientôt, elle allait laisser Gakupo pour moi… Oui, bientôt… Alors pourquoi je me sentais mal ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait… ? Je me retirai de l'étreinte et lui sourit.

J'avais tellement envie de pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi… Je ne savais plus quoi penser… Je pouvais toujours revenir en arrière, mais était-ce vraiment ce que _moi _je voulais ?

« Je… je suis épuisée, Luka. Je vais dormir… »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, avant de me rejoindre. Il n'était que 17 heures, mais ce n'était pas grave. Mon amie me regarda avec un sourire, et ferma les yeux, certainement fatiguée aussi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je pris sa main afin de la serrer. Elle répondit en la serrant également. Mon cœur se réchauffa, tandis qu'un sourire fendit mon visage.

Je m'endormis en peu de temps…

_Commençons cette guerre,_

_Qui frappe droit au cœur !_

_Faut-il que je te laisse apercevoir,_

_Ma jupe volant au vent ? _

_Peut-être ainsi me remarqueras-tu ?_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je sursautai en voyant l'heure. Il était déjà 24h30… Je regardai Luka qui était endormie à mes côtés. Elle avait tellement l'air dans un profond sommeil que la réveiller me dérangeait, mais je le fis tout de même; je posai ma main sur son épaule et murmura son prénom. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux d'une façon lâche et les cligna plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la noirceur.

« Miku… ? » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Um… Je me demandais si tu voulais aller à la source d'eau chaude avec moi… Je… je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. »

Luka se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant l'heure. Elle soupira; on dirait qu'elle en avait pas tellement envie, mais elle acquiesça tout de même en empoigna sa serviette. Je la suivi aussitôt d'un pas incertain. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal… Mais depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, il n'était pas le temps de reculer…

J'entrai dans l'eau chaud, suivit de près par mon amie qui soupira. Nous restâmes dans cette position sans parler. On était carrément toute seule à cette heure, ce qui était parfait. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« Luka… viens plus près, s'il te plait. »

La fille aux cheveux roses fronça des sourcils et s'avança. Je sentis mes joues devenir chaudes; était-ce à cause de l'eau bouillante ? Je mis une main sur son épaule mouillée. C'était le temps que je lui avoue tout, et que je passe à l'action.

« Lu… Luka… je… »

Je baissai la tête. C'était embarrassant... Elle me regardait avec un sourire rassurant, ce qui m'encouragea. Je pris une grande respiration.

« Je t'aime… »

Sans prendre le temps de voir sa réaction, je pris possession de ses lèvres. Je la sentie faire un mouvement de recul, mais elle me laissa faire, certainement trop choquée pour réagir. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et chaudes… Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je mis une main hésitante le long de son dos afin de la coller contre moi, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Tout ce que j'entendais présentement, c'était les battements de mon cœur et le bruit de l'eau quand on bougeait.

Je me séparai de ses lèvres pour remarquer que ses joues étaient rouges, alors que ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts. Elle m'avait laissé faire, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire… Une larme roula le long de ma joue. C'était ma première larme depuis plusieurs années. Je l'essuyai du revers de la main, avant de plaquer de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes, embarquant dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains prirent immédiatement appuies contre mes épaules dénudées, me faisant frémir, et elle répondit enfin en bougeant légèrement et lentement les lèvres. Il faisait soudainement très chaud, alors que ma tête tournait. Je pouvais ressentir son cœur battre contre le miens…

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle m'embrasse de retour, mais pourquoi avais-je si mal… ?

On s'embrassait de plus en plus ardûment, promenant nos mains sur des endroits inappropriées. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, attendant que j'ouvre ma bouche, c'était ce que je fis d'ailleurs, la laissant entrer. Nos langues dansèrent immédiatement avec délicatesse et affection.

Luka brisa le baiser, la respiration aussi bruyante que la mienne. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la fille aux cheveux roses baisse la tête…

« Je… je me sens étourdi… »

Je me sentais aussi étourdi. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'eau chaude ou simplement à cause des baisers vigoureux que nous venons de partager. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant. Je la rejoignis aussitôt dans le vestiaire et empoigna son bras enfin de la pousser contre le mur.

« Luka… »

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avec force. Ce ne fut pas long avant que celle-ci réponde au baiser avec autant de force. Je passai une main le long de son dos, l'emmenant plus près de moi. Sa peau était humide et chaude, et je pouvais sentir son parfum… Nos poitrines se frottèrent ensemble. Je l'entendis aussitôt gémir mon prénom, ce qui me fit vibrer. Sa main monta aussitôt le long de ma cuisse, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça l'aille aussi vite, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si… bon…

Un de ses doigts toucha cette partie de mon corps. Mon souffle se coupa. Je dû donc briser le baiser pour respirer. J'appuyai immédiatement ma tête contre une de ses épaules, les joues rouges. Sa respiration était aussi rapide que la mienne. Elle était en train de frotter la partie la plus sensible du corps féminin… Ça allait trop… vite…

« Lu… Luka… ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses me poussa sauvagement, tellement que je failli glisser sur le sol.

« Gakupo… Qu… Qu'est-ce… ? »

Ma gorge se serra. Je l'avais carrément oublié… Le garçon aux cheveux mauves était figé, les yeux grands ouverts, certainement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Luka semblait être sous la panique totale.

« N… non… Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Cette simple phrase me fit mal au cœur, surtout en voyant les yeux plein d'eau de celle-ci.

« Franchement, Luka, tu me dégoûtes… »

Son visage était plein de méprit. La fille aux cheveux roses courut aussitôt pour le rejoindre, se fichant de sa nudité. Pendant ce temps, je m'agenouillai sur le sol, les mains devant le visage où je me mis à sangloter. J'avais réussi mon plan… J'avais tout réussi, mais maintenant, je me sentais tellement mal…

Prépare-toi au combat,

Même si la situation tourne en ma défaveur,

L'amour est aveugle,

Mais ton baiser me rendra la vue.

Je venais de comprendre que la vengeance n'était pas la meilleure solution… Je venais de comprendre que j'aurai pu capturer son cœur, sans que Gakupo le voit par ses propres yeux…

J'étais horrible.

Mais…

Je refusais d'abandonner…

« L'amour est une guerre… »

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous laisse imaginer la fin... (-:<strong>

**L'inventaire des chansons :**

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( terminé )**

**- Top Secret ( terminé )**

**- Ladies first ( terminé )**

**- Love is War ( terminé )**

**- World's end Dancehall ( en cours )**

**- Spica**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**

**- Hello/How are you**

**- Speak**

**- Last Night, Good night**

**- Rotten Girl**

**- Russian Roulette**

**- Palette**


	12. World's End Dancehall

**A/N : **Hello !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires; faut que je fasse dodo. ( J'éditerai peut-être demain pour y répondre ). Mais je vous remercie à tous ! Ils m'ont faits plaisir !

Bref, voilà World's End Dancehall qui est la suite de mon OS « Ladies First. » Pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre. J'y suis allée fort sur celui-ci. Les paroles ne sont pas évidentes, mais j'ai réussi à trouver une signification émouvante…

Contient : Violence, alcool, **Emo **( * Coup de pelle * ), nudité, homophobes, girls love, lemon and looooove ~ … Les enfants… * Pointe la porte * èoé ( Quoique… J'écris des choses un peu trop matures pour mon âge… J'ai 16 ans, pas 18. Si mes parents sauraient ce que j'écris… Surtout avec le Yuri… Omg. Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer… Ce serait la troisième Guerre Mondiale. * SBAFF * )

Oh, et que les choses soient clairs; je n'ai rien contre les catholiques. Et je me suis dépêchée à faire la fin, ça se sent.

* * *

><p><strong>World's End Dancehall ~<strong>

_Sur les lignes de démarcation des blagues se mélangent,__  
><em>_De l'autre côté des escaliers,__  
><em>_Il n'y a pas de bonnes choses du tout, mais, hey__,__  
><em>_Que dirais-tu que je te prenne la main ?_

Dans une parfaite harmonie, deux voix se fusionnaient ensembles. Le son que procurait leur corde vocale était toutefois très différent, si bien qu'on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient contraires; une des voix était enfantine, aiguë et forte, alors que l'autre était mielleuse, douce et mature. Cependant, c'était grâce à cette dissemblance que leur duo était souvent populaire auprès des fans.

Leur chanson était différente de celles qu'elles avaient déjà chantées en duo. Cette fois-ci, le sujet parlait d'un amour ardent, inconditionnel et interdit entre deux filles. Quand elles avaient lus les paroles pour la première fois, elles avaient été stupéfaites devant la simple feuille qui décrivait presque leur situation actuelle. Eh oui, elles étaient toutes les deux éperdument amoureuses, même si elle en n'avait pas le droit. C'était donc plutôt facile pour elles de chanter cette chanson, sachant que les paroles exprimaient leurs émotions, ce que leur manageur ignorait…

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et elles avancèrent leur visage le plus près que possible de l'autre chanteuse à laquelle elle faisait face, tout en continuant de chanter. Cette position était une vraie torture pour les deux filles; leur visage était tellement près qu'à chaque fois qu'une des deux ouvrait la bouche pour chanter, l'autre pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, ce qui la faisait frissonner. Pendant ces moments, elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie; c'était de briser la minime distance entre leurs lèvres, mais elles ne le devaient pas.

Megurine Luka, une des chanteuses, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber dans une rêverie quand elle regardait son amoureuse chanter. Ces yeux cyans, ces longs cheveux sarcelles, ce visage aux traits fin, ce sourire chaleureux et ce corps délicat la charmait plus que tout. Mais de plus, l'assemble qu'elle portait pour cette chanson lui faisait incroyablement bien; une courte robe noir qui montrait en valeur ses petites épaules, sa frêle silhouette et ses jambes qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ses écouteurs étaient en forme d'aile de papillon rose. Il y avait une raison de pourquoi c'était de cette couleur; le rose était la couleur significatif de Luka, certainement dû à cause ses cheveux. Celle-ci avait les mêmes écouteurs, mais de couleur sarcelle.

Quand elles se séparèrent ce fut avec regret. Elles prirent une grande respiration, et se regardèrent dans le plus profond des yeux, ce qui fit battre le cœur de Luka. Un applaudissement vint aussitôt interrompre ce moment. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux d'une façon synchronisée vers un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs avec une touche de blanc, un sourire plissé qui montrait sa satisfaction et il portait une paire de lunette qui remonta machinalement avec un de ses doigts.

« - Les fans vont adorer ! s'exclama Kyoku, le manageur des deux filles. Il faudrait vraiment ne pas avoir de cœur pour détester une telle chose. Vous êtes extraordinaires. Par contre, Megurine-san, je voudrais que vous essayiez de ne pas trop hausser la voix au niveau du troisième couplet; vous enterrez trop celle de Hatsune-san. »

Luka hocha timidement la tête, et se fit une note dans la tête pour ne pas oublier. Elle se retourna vers sa « camarade » de travail qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle pouvait cependant remarquer que ses yeux brillaient d'une façon affamée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue par celle-ci qui sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges. Elle savait la raison de ce regard; Miku était en train de la dévorer des yeux. Elle se racla la gorge, inconfortable.

« - C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer, mesdemoiselles. »

Cette simple petite phrase semblait plaire à la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés en voyant ses yeux briller de bonheur. Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi celle-ci était si contente de pouvoir partir. Miku empoigna sa main et se rendit presque en gambadant dans les vestiaires afin qu'elle se change de leur habit habituel.

Quand elles entrèrent enfin, la fille aux cheveux roses n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre à ses vêtements que sa bien-aimée venait de la pousser contre un mur, avec ce sourire machiavélique qu'elle voyait assez souvent ces temps-ci. Elle savait parfaitement ce que son amoureuse cachait derrière sa petite tête. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle décida de faire le premier mouvement avant elle; elle s'empara de ses lèvres.

Dans cet endroit, personne ne pouvait les déranger, ni les voir. C'est pourquoi elles en profitaient au maximum. Des baisers vigoureux, des caresses sur les bras, sur le visage et sur les cuisses, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin ça, et c'était à cause d'un sentiment en particulier; la peur. Luka avait peur d'aller plus loin, elle avait peur de succomber à ces désirs _malpropres et condamnés. _Miku essayait souvent de briser cette barrière qu'elle avait créée entre elles, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Déjà, seulement l'embrasser lui était quelque chose de difficile; elle était catholique. C'était donc quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas supposée faire, ni d'avoir autant de plaisir à le faire.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elles étaient ensembles. Plus d'un an que Luka essayait avec difficulté de repousser les avances un peu trop érotiques de Miku. Par exemple, il peut arriver que quand la rose porte une jupe, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles essayera de passer discrètement sa main en-dessous. Ou bien que quand Miku cuisine ( ce qui est rarement le cas ), elle peut porter un tablier sans vêtement en-dessous, ce qui laisse beaucoup entrevoir de peau nue. Mais à chaque fois, Luka réussissait à repousser ces avances, même si parfois cela lui en était difficile. Elle n'était juste pas capable de faire une telle chose sans penser à Dieu ou Jésus, ce qui la faisait sentir en quelque sorte coupable.

Les doigts de Miku se promenèrent dans la douce chevelure rose de sa petite amie, tandis que son autre main allait caresser le haut de son dos où sa robe ne recouvrait pas entièrement sa peau. Luka frissonna sous ces délicates caresses. Elle n'était pas folle; la fille aux cheveux sarcelles savait très bien qu'elle était sensible au moindre petit frôlement dans le haut de son dos. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, leur souffle était en manque et elles se sentaient étourdies.

Miku était intoxiquée par les baisers qu'elles s'échangeaient, elle était intoxiquée par les petits gémissements qu'elle entendait, elle était intoxiquée par la saveur de ses lèvres, elle était intoxiquée par son parfum aux agrumes, elle était intoxiquée par tout ce qui venait d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, et elle put remarquer une légère résistance de la part de sa bien-aimée qui avait semblé hésité à entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le fait que Luka faisait tout pour ne pas aller trop loin alors qu'elle savait qu'elle en avait autant envie qu'elle. Sa langue n'était pas pâteuse, elle était douce et faisait de légers mouvements que Miku aimait tout particulièrement.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles sourit en sentant sa petite amie s'agiter; la rose avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre elle, son corps tremblant de partout. Miku brisa enfin le baiser afin de porter sa bouche à son cou qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Luka se raidit, le corps en feu, ce qui alerta cette dernière qui repoussa gentiment sa douce avec difficulté. Elle respira ensuite un grand coup, essayant de calmer ses émotions et ses hormones qui se faisaient agités. Avec une de ses mains tremblantes, elle empoigna ses vêtements.

« - Que… que dirais-tu d'aller dîner dans un restaurant ? demanda-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était, commençant à se déshabiller. »

Miku soupira exagérément, signe d'un certain mécontentement.

« - Oui, bien sûre, répondit-elle, d'un ton plutôt sèche. »

La gorge de Luka se serra, et elle essaya d'éviter la façon dont elle venait de lui dire la réponse. Elle savait parfaitement que sa petite amie était irritée par le fait qu'elle la repoussait très souvent, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, à part se sentir mal. Elle aussi, elle avait envie de briser cette barrière qui les séparait, elle aussi, elle voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle en une seule nuit… Mais elle était incapable à cause de cette culpabilité qui tordait douloureusement son cœur…

_Une terrible danse où l'on trébuche,__  
><em>_Oui, dansée au sommet de l'autel ?__  
><em>_Nos yeux abasourdis sont éblouis.__  
><em>_Que se passerait-il, ici avec toi !_

Elles marchaient toutes les deux côte-à-côté en silence. Elles ne se tenaient même pas la main, parce que les gens pourraient les regarder d'une façon irrégulière. Luka pouvait remarquer que ces temps-ci Miku commençait à être adynamique, alors que d'habitude, elle gambadait presque de joie dans les rues. Elle soupira en se grattant timidement le derrière de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle arrêta de marcher, et regarda la fille aux cheveux sarcelles dans le plus profond des yeux.

« - Um… Avant d'aller dîner, j'aimerais que nous nous habillions plus proprement que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ? demanda sa petite amie, la tête qui penchait légèrement à droite, semblant curieuse.

- Eh bien, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas à l'idée de t'emmener dans un fast-food… Tu connais le restaurant _Pasta and Roses _? »

Miku écarquilla des yeux, l'air abasourdi. Elle regardait sérieusement Luka pour voir si elle plaisantait, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout être le cas.

« - Mais… mais… ça coûte une fortune ! Et… et il faut réserver au moins une semaine en avance ! »

Luka sourit alors. Elle regarda aux alentours, et embrassa sa joue discrètement, ce qui fit futilement rougir la fille aux cheveux sarcelles qui n'était pas habituée à toute marque d'affection de la part de sa petite amie quand elles étaient dans un endroit publique.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ce soir, j'ai envie de te gâter. »

Les yeux de Miku se mirent aussitôt à briller de bonheur. Elle poussa un cri de joie juste comme une enfant qui venait d'ouvrir un cadeau qui lui faisait plaisir. Elle sauta dans les bras de la fille aux cheveux roses, ce qui fit rire Luka qui la fit tournoyer, ce qui fit esclaffer également Miku qui se dégagea. La rose lui sourit et frotta sa tête d'un geste amicale. Cette dernière se frôla contre sa main, ronronnant comme un chaton. Miku avait parfois l'air d'une adolescente qui avait la libido élevée, mais d'autre fois, elle ressemblait à une gamine surexcitée. C'était comme si elle avait deux personnalités différentes. Toutefois, cela ne lui dérangeait pas, même si ce soudain brusque changement de personnalité ne cessait de l'étonner…

« - Excusez-moi, les interrompit soudainement une voix masculine. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent et remarquèrent un homme âgé, qui semblait assez pauvre, puisque ses vêtements étaient un peu sales et déchirés. Celui-ci se passa une main dans ses cheveux grisâtre; il semblait un peu timide. Il regarda Miku.

« - S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me signer un autographe pour mon fils ? Il est un de vos plus grands fans… C'est bientôt son anniversaire, et j'aimerais le lui offrir. Ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir… »

Luka observa sa bien-aimée qui semblait être attentive aux moindres petits mots de l'homme. Miku n'était pas du genre à donner des signatures ici et là, mais ce que cet inconnu venait de lui dire l'avait certainement touché puisqu'un sourire chaleureux fendit son visage. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci.

« - Bien sûr… Quel est le nom de votre fils ? »

L'homme âgé avait soudainement l'air heureux. Il sortit adroitement de sa poche un album de Miku et lui tendit avec un stylo. La fille aux cheveux roses ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en regardant la scène. Sa douce le faisait pour une bonne cause; en voyant cet inconnu, on se dit tout de suite qu'il a de la difficulté au niveau de l'argent, et il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme sincère.

Quand Miku eut finalement terminé, il s'inclina pour la remercier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Merci ! Merci infiniment ! »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles hocha la tête. L'homme partit aussitôt presque en gambadant de joie, certainement impatient de le montrer à son fils. Luka s'avança vers elle et lui fit une petite accolade.

« - Tu as bon cœur, tu sais ça ? »

Miku rougit alors légèrement et se gratta le nez d'une façon timide, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte pour sourire d'une façon corrompue.

« - Je n'ai pas aussi bon cœur que tu le crois… dit-elle avec une voix séductrice, pinçant une des fesses de Luka qui écarquilla des yeux. »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira d'une façon exaspérée, même si son sourire cachait mal son amusement face à cette tournure de situation.

« - Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça aussi ? »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles éclata alors de rire.

_Une voix aiguë remplit la pièce,__  
><em>_Tournoyant avec la pire signification qui soit.__  
><em>_Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de bonnes choses du tout.__  
><em>_Alors viens, crachons-le de toutes nos forces._

Luka se regarda pour au moins la dixième fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain, indignée. Elle voulait paraitre parfaite pour sa bien-aimée, mais elle n'était pas certaine de son allure. Elle portait une robe noire moulante qui mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines. Elle était un peu méfiante de porter cette robe; c'était décolleté et elle avait un peu peur que certains garçons s'amusent à la regarder ou bien qu'une Miku perverse glisse sa main dans des endroits inappropriés. Elle avait des talons hauts de la même couleur que sa tenue, un collier en diamant, même chose pour les boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'était bouclée le bas des cheveux avec un fer à friser en gardant le dessus plat. Elle s'était également _légèrement_ maquillée; du fond de teint, du mascara, du khôl et du brillant à lèvre rose pâle.

Elle soupira, et ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua que Miku était déjà prête, feuilletant un magazine de mode, d'une façon un peu ennuyée, les pieds sur la table. Depuis qu'elle habitait avec elle, dans son propre appartement, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles ne se gênait pas du tout, faisant comme chez elle.

Sa bien-aimée se leva alors d'un bond. Luka en profita pour l'observer. Elle portait une simple robe blanche avec de la dentelle rose, un collier en perle, des boucles d'oreilles petites et rondes et le bracelet en or qu'elle lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Elle était vraiment mignonne, mais la fille aux cheveux roses se demanda aussitôt si elle n'en avait pas fait un peu trop…

Miku siffla d'admiration.

« - Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-elle. Il va falloir que je te surveille pour ne pas que quelques garçons essaient de te draguer. »

Luka rougit, et s'approcha d'elle afin de l'élancer. Elle remarqua aussitôt que sa bien-aimée avait mis du parfum à la lavande. Elle prit une grande respiration afin de mieux sentir ce doux parfum.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… décolleté ? demanda-t-elle, inconfortablement quand son amoureuse embrassa soudainement tendrement son cou.»

Elle la laissa tout de même faire, savant que la fille aux cheveux sarcelles n'essayera rien d'inappropriée. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas…

« - Je ne trouve pas que ça l'est, murmura-t-elle, montant sa bouche à ses lèvres. »

Elles s'embrassèrent calmement et lentement, se donnant quelques petites caresses ici et là qui les faisaient frissonner. Luka en profita; c'était rare que Miku montrait de la douceur dans ses baisers; elle était souvent agressive et un peu trop sensuelle. Ça lui manquait tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement silencieux quand celle-ci entra lentement sa langue pour aller délicatement caresser la sienne. Son cœur battait toujours aussi hâtivement et elle pouvait ressentir une chaleur montée à ses joues. Quand la fille aux cheveux roses brisa le baiser pour la regarder, elle pouvait remarquer que ses yeux sarcelles brillaient amoureusement. Elle se colla contre elle, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine où elle se fit bercer pour la respiration calme de sa rose.

« - Je t'aime, Luka… »

Chaque fois qu'elle lui disait ces mots, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet; son cœur battait plus vite, et sa respiration se coupait. Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur le front.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Miku. »

Cette dernière répondit avec un sourire. Luka promena alors ses doigts dans sa chevelure afin de détacher ses deux queues de cheval habituel. La jeune diva semblait étonnée par ce soudain geste. C'est pourquoi celle-ci décida de s'expliquer.

« - J'aimerais que tu laisses tes cheveux comme ça, mon Amour. Ça te va bien… »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles hocha alors la tête pour approuver. Luka se dégagea de l'étreinte et tendit sa main à sa douce qui la prit immédiatement pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« - On y va ? »

Miku acquiesça enthousiasment.

_« Les significations sont attachées ensemble avec des mots courts »__  
><em>_Ton visage dépareillé, la raison des préjugés,__  
><em>_Je les cherche encore,__  
><em>_Je les cherche encore,__  
><em>_Mais je ne les ai toujours pas trouvés…_

La seule chose qu'elles remarquèrent quand elles entrèrent, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens. Les tables semblaient êtes toutes prises. Miku semblait découragée, comme si elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir une table, mais Luka, elle, souriait. Elles s'avancèrent près de celui qui s'occupait à assigner les places. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles fut étonnée en le voyant; il ressemblait étrangement à sa bien-aimée, mais en garçon. Il était grand, les cheveux roses, bien coiffés, des yeux bleus océans et presque le même visage. Quand celui-ci vit apparaitre Luka, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« - Salut, petite sœur. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

- Une table pour deux, s'il te plait, dit-elle aussitôt, ne prenant pas la peine de le saluer. »

Miku regarda la scène avec étonnement en clignant des yeux. Luka n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle avait un grand frère…

« - Content de voir que tu es toujours aussi sociale avec moi…

- Allez, Luki, il y a des gens qui attendent.

- D'accord, d'accord, grommela-t-il, exaspéré. »

Puis le regard du grand frère se posa sur Miku avec un sourcil levé. Il la salua alors gentiment, l'appelant « jolie demoiselle » en prenant sa main droite pour la porter à sa bouche qu'il embrassa. Les joues de celle-ci s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il sentit aussitôt quelqu'un lui tordre l'oreille, et il n'eut pas besoin de deviner qui c'était quand il rencontra le regard en colère de sa sœur.

« - Miku n'aime pas quand on la drague… »

C'était en quelque sorte vraie, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison de son mécontentement; elle n'aimait pas quand on touchait _**sa **_Miku, surtout si cette personne s'agissait de son frère. En se massant l'oreille, Luki les amena à une table près d'une fenêtre. Luka allait pousser la chaise pour Miku, mais son frère le fit avant elle.

« - Assoyez-vous, ma jolie demoiselle.

- Um… Merci, murmura Miku, inconfortable. »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir.

« - Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, Luki ? Tu veux que je mange tes oreilles, peut-être ?

- Non, non ! Par pitié Lulu, laisses mes oreilles tranquilles ! »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les trouvant assez marrant, ce qui fit sourire Luka. Luki les regarda aussitôt à tour de rôle en fronçant des sourcils et leur donna le menu. Il partit enfin, au plus grand plaisir de sa sœur qui soupira de soulagement. Miku pencha alors la tête curieusement sur un seul côté avec un sourire amusé.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère…

- Ah ? Je croyais pourtant de te l'avoir déjà dit. Mais bon, excuse-le pour ses gestes quelque peu dérangeants…

- Je ne trouve pas ça dérangeant. Je trouve ça plutôt… _charmant_, dit-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. »

Luka écarquilla alors des yeux, et croisa les bras.

« - Charmant… ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Miku semblait satisfaite de la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et hocha la tête.

« - Oui, et il est plutôt beau ton frère. Il a l'air sympathique…

- Il est loin de l'être… »

La jeune diva ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage plutôt irritée de la plus grande, ce qui l'étonna.

« - Jalouse ? »

Luka rougit aussitôt en s'apercevant que Miku avait fait cela uniquement pour la taquiner. Elle décida donc d'ignorer sa remarque en haussant des épaules et en regardant les alentours. La sale était presque pleine, alors que des gens dansaient en amoureux sur une piste de danse où des violonistes et un chanteur animaient le tout. Les murs étaient rouges sombres, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère plutôt chaude à première vue.

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda rapidement le menu, même si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait prendre. Elle observa sa douce qui le regardait également, mais avec incertitude.

« - Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre ? demanda curieusement celle-ci.

- Oui… Je vais prendre le homard rôti et risotto au caviar d'aubergine fumé.

- Um… Je vais prendre la même chose que toi alors. »

Comme elle ne connaissait presque pas les repas qu'il y avait au menu, elle se contenta de se fier sur sa bien-aimée, bien qu'elle se sente toujours inconfortable à cause du prix. C'était _très _cher. Luka remarqua que celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Elle serra alors sa main avec un sourire rassurant.

« - Ne t'en fait pas pour ce qui est du prix. Si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour que tu relax. Je sais que tu es stressée à cause du concert de demain… »

Miku hocha alors la tête, contente que sa rose porte une attention particulière à ce sujet. La fille aux cheveux roses allait dire quelque chose, mais décida de se taire quand son frère fit apparition avec une bouteille de vin. Elle lâcha immédiatement sa main.

« - Comme à ton habitude, voilà le vin _Alandra Herdade do Esporao_, dit-il avec un accent Espagnol, essayant d'étonner la belle avec qui Luka était. »

Luka leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Le garçon aux cheveux roses remplit aussitôt le verre de sa sœur en faisant des mimiques impressionnantes. Il s'approcha ensuite de celle-ci et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Elle est mineure ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Luki hocha alors la tête, et en versa un peu dans son verre, avant de déposer la bouteille de vin sur la table.

« - _Bueno, mi bella_. »

Miku leva un sourcil. Elle connaissait assez l'Espagnole pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire : « Voilà, ma belle ». Luka regarda son frère d'une façon menaçante. Celui-ci se protégea aussitôt les oreilles en mettant ses deux mains dessus.

« - Alors, vous avez choisi ce que vous allez prendre ?

- Oui. Nous prenons toutes les deux le homard rôti et risotto au caviar d'aubergine fumé.

- Bon choix ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la compagne de sa sœur. »

Il partit aussitôt, ce qui soulagea une nouvelle fois la fille aux cheveux roses.

« - Il a le don de m'énerver, parfois. »

Luka prit une longue gorgée de vin. Elle aimait spécialement ce vin; il était d'une vivacité et d'une délicatesse remarquable. Sa bien-aimée décida d'y goûter à son tour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer par le goût de l'alcool, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue par la fille aux cheveux roses qui sourit.

_A la fois embarrassée et indignée,__  
><em>_Tu baisses les yeux avec un sourire.__  
><em>_« De telles choses sont, quand même, vraiment ennuyeuses ! »_

Luka se leva soudainement et tendit une main à Miku.

« - T'as envie de danser ? demanda-t-elle. »

La jeune diva acquiesça en prenant sa main. Cette dernière sourit avant de l'entraîner dans la piste de danse. Elles attendirent qu'une nouvelle chanson commence. Elles se mirent tout de même en position; comme Luka était plus grande, elle prit la place du garçon. Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille, tandis que Miku entoura sa nuque avec ses bras. Comme elle portait toutes les deux des talons hauts, cela risquait certainement d'être un peu maladroit.

« - Les gens vont presque croire que nous sommes un couple, chuchota-t-elle.

- Laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent, répondit la plus grande des deux. »

Même si la rose avait dit cela, Miku pouvait remarquer qu'elle était tout de même nerveuse à l'idée que les gens le pensent. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles soupira. Jamais elle n'osait se montrer en publique; elle lui avait pourtant promit qu'un jour elles allaient le dire à leurs amis, mais ce jour n'était nullement arrivé.

Quand la chanson commença enfin, elles dansèrent toutes les deux avec élégance et finesse. Elles se regardaient dans le plus profond des yeux, dansant au même rythme que du son doux. Soudainement, c'était comme si elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, ne se préoccupant pas du reste, ne se préoccupant pas des gens qui les regardaient, ne se préoccupant de rien à part de la fille qu'elles aimaient au plus profond de leur cœur. Elles dansèrent, dansèrent et dansèrent, ne savant même pas depuis combien de temps elles passaient à se regarder dans les yeux, à s'admirer…

Mais ce moment qui semblait fantasmagorique dû se cesser quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« - Luka ! Le repas est servi ! cria son frère pour qu'elle l'entende. »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira, tandis que sa petite amie semblait déçue de s'arrêter. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur table pour effectivement remarquer que tout était là. Elles remercièrent Luki qui hocha la tête avec un sourcil levé. Elles mangèrent toutes les deux en silence, dégustant le repas. Luka jetait parfois des coups d'œil attentifs à Miku qui buvait un peu trop à son goût, mais elle la laissa faire, croyant qu'elle connaissait ses limites, mais elle commença un peu à douter quand elle arriva pour prendre un quatrième verre.

« - Ça suffit, Miku. Tu bois trop…

- Juste un dernier, s'il te plait… »

Luka soupira bruyamment, elle accepta tout de même, bien qu'elle soit un peu inquiète…

« - Très bien… Mais c'est vraiment le dernier, hein ? »

Elle lui servit, et la fille aux cheveux sarcelles s'empressa de le boire. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Lui donner de l'alcool était illégal, mais encore plus le fait que Miku _aimait _ça. Quand celle-ci déposa son verre vide sur la table, Luka la regarda; elle était en train de se passer une main sur le front en grimaçant.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai juste… mal à la tête…

- Idiote, murmura Luka. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire. »

Miku haussa alors des épaules, montrant qu'elle s'en fichait, mais la fille aux cheveux roses, elle, ne s'en fichait pas du tout; elle était inquiète. Luka paya alors son frère et se dépêcha de partir avec sa bien-aimée. Elle était blême et elle grelottait de froid, alors qu'il faisait pourtant chaud. Quand elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un lui en empêcha.

« - Je peux te parler une petite minute ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira en entendant son frère, et observa Miku.

« - Tu peux m'attendre dehors, s'il te plait ? »

Celle-ci hocha lâchement la tête. Elle était un peu inquiète de laisser sa petite amie toute seule alors qu'elle semblait malade. Elle dit donc à Luki de se dépêcher. Il l'entraîna dans un coin où ils étaient tous les deux seuls, ce qui intimida Luka, encore plus quand celui-ci la prit par les épaules et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Tu l'aimes, dit-il simplement. »

La fille aux cheveux roses hoqueta de surprise, et détourna vivement le regard. Ses mains se mirent aussitôt à trembler.

« - De… de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraitre innocente, mais c'était loin de fonctionner. »

Son frère serra alors les dents; il semblait être dans une colère profonde.

« - C'est tellement évident, Luka… La façon dont tu la regardes et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse… Recules avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas te blesser, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

Sa sœur n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il pouvait remarquer qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Luki se détendit aussitôt et un sourire triste fendit son visage.

« - Tu es _déjà_ blessée… »

Il serra alors fortement Luka dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il lui frotta gentiment le dos, essayant de la calmer.

« - J'ai… j'ai essayé de… de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, mais…mais je n'y peux rien. Il est trop tard pour reculer, j'en serais incapable. Je l'aime. Je suis follement amoureuse d'elle. J'ai… mal… Je vis dans le remord et dans la culpabilité… »

Luki resserra l'étreinte. Il pouvait la comprendre…

« - Luka… Je veux juste que tu fasses attention pour ne pas que nos parents le découvre, sinon tu risques de te prendre toute une claque…

- Je… je sais… »

La fille aux cheveux roses se dégagea du câlin et remercia son frère de l'avoir accepté malgré qu'il soit aussi catholique. Elle renifla et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, mais c'était en vain. De plus, son mascara, qui n'était pas un _Waterproof_, avait certainement coulé. Elle leva alors les bras en signe de désespérassions.

« - Génial ! s'écria-t-elle sarcastiquement. Maintenant, elle va savoir que j'ai pleuré. »

Son frère soupira et la regarda partir.

« - Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? »

Luka hocha la tête et le remercia une nouvelle fois.

_Dansant avec un saut puis un pas,__  
><em>_"Une-deux", dans un coin du monde.__  
><em>_Un petit accident et je sens l'agréable sentiment du dénouement._

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles marchait lentement et chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui semblait difficile. Luka fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué à propos de sa tristesse. C'était certainement dû à cause qu'elle avait déjà du mal à se supporter elle-même; elle était obligée de se tenir à son bras pour ne pas basculer.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans leur appartement, Miku accourut aussitôt à la toilette pour vomir. La fille aux cheveux roses comprit que sa petite amie était faible quand il s'agissait d'alcool. Elle la rejoignit, et la vit penché à la toilette, prête pour vomir une nouvelle fois. Elle s'agenouilla alors à côté d'elle, avec un regard inquiet, et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

« - Ça va… ? »

Cette dernière hocha mollement la tête, avant d'expulser encore une fois, ce qui prouva le contraire. Elle lâcha une plainte, et avec une de ses mains tremblantes, elle prit une serviette pour s'essuyer. Elle posa ensuite la tête sur la poitrine de Luka qui continuait de lui frotter le dos. La fille aux cheveux roses pouvait sentir ce que la jeune diva venait de projeter, mais elle se retint pour ne pas faire une remarque là-dessus.

« - Je… je ne me sens pas bien, Luka… »

La rose embrassa son front rempli de sueur, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la déposer gentiment sur le lit. Elle la recouvra de la couverture et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

« - Repose-toi, mon Amour… Demain, ça ira mieux. »

Miku hocha la tête. La fille aux cheveux roses décida de se reposer également; demain allait être une grosse journée, puisque c'était le concert. Elle se coucha du côté opposée de sa douce afin de ne pas respirer l'odeur nauséabonde qui l'envahissait.

« - Luka… ?

- Mm… ?

- Merci pour cette soirée… J'ai adoré… avoua-t-elle, faiblement. »

La fille aux cheveux roses se contenta de sourire, heureuse qu'elle ait aimée, malgré le fait que ça l'avait rendu malade…

_Je sors avec un nuage de fumée et un hourra,__  
><em>_Et l'instant d'après je m'en vais.__  
><em>_A force de tourner et de tourner en round, voyager dans le monde m'a rendue saoul._

_Tout était d'un rouge si sombre. Même si elle marchait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire un seul pas. Elle se sentait flotté dans les airs, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses bras… Elle se sentait incroyablement vide et perdue. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle vit le visage de ses parents en gros plan. Ils semblaient être dans une colère profonde. Ils la pointaient du doigt._

_« - Enfant du Diable ! Enfant du Diable ! s'écriaient-ils en chœur. »_

_Le visage de Luki, de Meiko, de Kaito, du reste de ses amis et même de Miku se joignirent à cette chorale. Elle essayait d'échapper à ces voix, elle protégeait ses oreilles, elle criait, mais les voix retentissaient de plus en plus dans sa tête…_

_« - Non… Non… Lâchez-moi ! »_

_Elle se sentit alors tomber dans le vide…_

Luka se réveilla en sursaut, toute en sueur. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, alors que sa peau était pâle. C'était comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle se recroquevilla, et se donna un câlin en entourant ses bras autour d'elle-même. Elle se mit aussitôt à sangloter silencieusement. Elle en avait marre de ces rêves qui la hantait maintenant presque chaque nuit, elle en avait marre de cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de la ronger.

En entendant la respiration régulière de sa bien-aimée, elle se calma. Elle se retourna vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha afin de se coller contre elle. Elle entoura sa taille. Miku bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de passer aussitôt une main sur la sienne et de tout de suite retomber au pays des rêves. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle était collée contre elle, maintenant qu'elle pouvait la sentir près d'elle. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et embrassa tendrement l'arrière de sa tête…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka se réveilla encore en sursaut, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour une autre raison; l'alarme d'incendie. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Ça sentait vraiment le brûlé. Miku n'était même pas à côté d'elle… La fille aux cheveux roses paniqua aussitôt. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se leva d'un bond.

« - Miku ! cria-t-elle, inquiète. »

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour remarquer que sa petite amie était… en train de faire… la cuisine… et que c'était en train de… brûler. Alarmée, la fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de celle-ci qui essayait désespérément d'éteindre le petit feu. Luka regarda aux alentours, cherchant une solution. Elle prit une assiette creuse, mit de l'eau dedans et le jeta dessus. Le feu disparut immédiatement. Elle soupira de soulagement, et regarda la jeune diva qui regardait toujours l'endroit où l'accident avait parvenu. Luka sentit alors une colère déferler en elle.

« - Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. T'aurais pu brûler l'appart !

Miku se retourna vers elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée ! Je voulais seulement… te… te faire le petit déjeuner, mais… mais… »

La fille aux cheveux roses se sentit aussitôt mal de lui avoir crié dessus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui venait de brûler, et soupira. Elle la serra dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer.

« - Ce n'est rien… Merci quand même d'avoir essayé, Miku… Je l'apprécie. »

S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle savait à propos de sa petite amie c'était qu'elle n'était pas capable de cuisiner. Elle lui avait sorti l'excuse que sa mère ne lui avait rien apprit à propos de ça, mais Luka pensait surtout que c'était parce qu'elle était une fille maladroite. Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment.

« - À propos d'hier… Tu te sens mieux ? »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles hocha la tête. Elle lui donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres et ramassa le dégât. Elles décidèrent donc de manger de la céréale mélangée à du lait…

_Il n'y a de place que pour les spectateurs.__  
><em>_C'est une course à bord du dernier train.__  
><em>_« Il n'y a pas de bonnes choses du tout, mais, hey, que dirais-tu que je te prenne la main ? »_

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le train qui allait les mener au concert. Elles étaient un peu en avance, mais c'était mieux ainsi; comme ça, elles auront du temps pour se pratiquer et pour relaxer. Luka pouvait remarquer que Miku était nerveuse, mais elle pouvait la comprendre. Après tout, plus que la moitié du concert lui appartenait, tandis que elle, elle n'avait que trois chansons à chanter, le duo avec elle y comprit. C'était la première fois qu'elles allaient chanter Magnet devant les spectateurs… Elles étaient un peu effrayées par les réactions, mais comme c'était _supposément seulement _une chanson, c'était moins pire.

Quand Luka arriva pour entrer dans le théâtre, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles lui prit le bras, l'emmenant dans un coin sombre et l'embrassa odieusement. Elle fit un mouvement de recul, un peu étonnée, même si elle était maintenant habituée de ces gestes inattendues venant de sa part. Elle la repoussa, inconfortable.

« - Miku… les gens peuvent nous voir…

- Mais ce matin, on ne s'est presque pas embrassées, se plaignit-elle. »

Luka soupira. Elle en avait aussi envie qu'elle, mais cette dernière était capable de repousser ses désirs, contrairement à sa douce. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure sarcelle et approcha son visage du siens lentement. Elles se frôlèrent la lèvre inférieure, entrouvrirent la bouche, s'apprêtant à s'embrasser, mais une voix retentit aussitôt, et la fille aux cheveux roses poussa durement sa petite amie :

« - Hey, Miku, Luka… Vous êtes en avances… »

Elles se retournèrent pour remarquer que Meiko venait de faire apparition, et qui les regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Luka sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, effrayée à l'idée que celle-ci les avait vues. Elle jeta un regard méprisé à Miku qui avait la tête baissée et qui se mordait anxieusement les lèvres.

« - On… on voulait juste… euh… se reposer avant le début du… concert, expliqua maladroitement la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle, avec un regard suspicieux. »

Meiko s'inquiétait un peu; Luka et Miku agissaient étrangement ces temps-ci, mais elle décida de laisser tomber; ce n'était pas de ses affaires, de toute façon. Elle haussa des épaules en soupirant et regarda la jeune diva avec un sourire énigmatique.

« - _Ton cher _Kaito est déjà arrivé. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles semblait soudainement heureuse, même si Luka connaissait assez sa douce pour remarquer que c'était une fausse joie. Elle hocha enthousiasment la tête et partit le rejoindre dans le théâtre. Elle la regarda partir en soupirant. Elle détestait le fait que tout le monde pensait que la jeune diva était amoureuse du prince bleu. Elle détestait le fait que les fans les mettaient souvent en couple, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de bons amis. Elle détestait également le fait que les fans la voyaient avec Gakupo.

Luka se retourna vers Meiko pour remarquer que celle-ci la regardait avec un sourcil levé, les bras croisés.

« - L'amour est tellement compliqué, soupira-t-elle, avant de partir à son tour. »

Cette phrase laissa alors la rose figée, les yeux écarquillés. On dirait qu'elle le savait… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, effrayée à l'idée que son petit secret avec sa petite amie ne durera pas. Mais elle savait de toute façon que si la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns l'avait deviné, elle ne dira rien. Ce n'était pas de son genre…

Luka rejoignit Miku qui était en train de ronronner dans les bras de Kaito, alors que celui-ci éclatait de rire. La fille aux cheveux roses s'assit sur une des chaises et les regarda. Présentement, elle enviait le prince bleu d'être un garçon, elle l'enviait de pouvoir s'approcher d'elle comme ça en publique… En ce moment, alors qu'elle remarquait que sa petite amie était stressée, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux pour la calmer… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas…

« - Miku-nee ! s'exclama aussitôt la voix d'un jeune garçon. »

Elle leva les yeux pour remarquer que les jumeaux et Gakupo venaient de faire apparition, et que Len venait de se jeter dans les bras de sa bien-aimée qui lui frottait maintenant la tête d'un geste amicale. Miku était entourée, et ça lui arrivait même parfois de se demander pourquoi elle l'avait choisi…

« - Content de voir que vous avez tous l'air de bonne humeur, dit aussitôt Kyoku – leur manageur - qui venait d'apparaitre, en montant sa paire de lunette avec un de ses doigts. »

Il sortit alors de sa poche droite son appareil photo, et leur demanda de se coller pour une photo. Luka les regardait, ne voulant pas les interrompre, mais une main vint aussitôt l'entrainer dans le groupe d'amis. Elle rencontra le regard joyeux de Miku, suivit par tous les autres qui la regardaient maintenant avec des sourires. La fille aux cheveux roses rougit légèrement, sentant une bouffée de chaleur envahit son cœur.

Ils se collèrent donc, se tenant un câlin de groupe. Kyoku les photographia, et regarda la photo avec un grand sourire. Il la montra à tout le monde qui partit à rire à cause de visage de Kaito; il se faisait presque étrangler par Meiko. Rin faisait des oreilles de lapin derrière la tête de son frère qui rougissait parce qu'il était collé sur Miku. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Luka comprit qu'elle avait de bons amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par la photo, mais elle ne le montra pas. Seulement la fille aux cheveux sarcelles le remarqua; elle lui souriait en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

Kyoku leur expliqua alors comment le concert allait fonctionner; Miku allait commencer à animer la scène avec _World is Mine, Popipo, Melt, Romeo and Cinderella, Rolling girl _et _Yellow_. Ensuite Rin et Len entreront en scène pour chanter leur populaire duo _Butterfly on your right shoulder_, ensuite Rin chantera _Meltdown_ et _Kokoro_. Après, Miku refera apparition afin de chanter _Magnet_ en duo avec Luka. Ensuite, la fille aux cheveux roses chantera _Just be Friends _et _Double Lariat_. Et le reste du concert se fera avec Miku et un duo avec Rin qui sera _Promise_. Meiko, Kaito et Gakupo ne participeront pas comme à leur habitude, mais ils allaient rester pour les encourager.

_Je suis toujours un peu inhabituelle.__  
><em>_Je crois que c'est une farce du destin.__  
><em>_Une terrible danse où l'on trébuche,__  
><em>_Alors, faisons-en de la lumière avec toute notre force._

Luka était en train de se changer pour mettre le costume qu'elle devait porter pour Magnet. Le début du concert s'était fait comme prévu. Comme d'habitude, la jeune diva aux cheveux sarcelles avait réussi à animer la scène avec sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme excessifs. Les gens l'admiraient comme une princesse. Enfin, pour la rose, _elle en était _une. Elle avait bien performé, chantant en faisant jouer la foule ( que ce soit en tapant des mains ou en leur parlant ) et le plus important, c'était son sourire…

Après s'avoir habillé, elle sortit des vestiaires et attendit que Miku aille aussi terminé. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre Rin chanter _Meltdown_. Elle était surprenante pour une gamine de quatorze ans. Elle avait une voix encore plus aiguë et plus enfantine que Miku, mais elle se demandait tout de même si celle-ci sera capable de chanter dans quelques années. Sa voix n'avait pas muée complétement…

Sa petite amie sortit à son tour des vestiaires, et Luka ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle chercha les deux paires d'écouteur en force d'ailes de papillon et déposa le rose sur la tête de sa bien-aimée et replaça du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Elle allait mettre les siennes, mais Miku l'enlaça, l'empêchant de faire son geste.

« - Miku… »

Cette dernière pleurait sur son épaule. Luka écarquilla des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle la berça, la collant plus contre elle. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais l'émotion le lui en empêchait. Voir la fille aux cheveux sarcelles pleurer… la voir dans cet état… la faisait sentir mal; c'était comme si on déchirait son cœur, même si elle ignorait la raison de sa soudaine tristesse.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée, Luka…

- Miku… ? Réussit-elle à articuler, ne comprenant rien.

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- … Quoi ? »

Kyoku arriva aussitôt, l'air un peu alerté. Il regarda les filles à tour de rôle avec étonnement, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - C'est bientôt à votre tour, les filles. Soyez prête. Et Hatsune-san, essuyez-moi ces larmes, par pitié. »

La fille aux cheveux roses lança un regard plein de mépris à leur manageur; quand il s'agissait du concert, il n'avait aucune pitié. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune diva, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle performe d'une façon parfaite, se fichant des émotions. Il pouvait être très égoïste, et c'était bien une des choses qu'elle détestait à son sujet.

Luka sourit alors d'une façon rassurante et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts. Miku se dégagea de ce fait lentement de l'étreinte, et lui fit un sourire triste en retour. La gorge de la plus grande des deux se serra, inquiète de son comportement, mais elles n'avaient pas le temps de parler; l'intro de Magnet retentit. Elle empoigna la main de sa tendre et apparut sur scène avec elle. Le publique, en voyant le duo, se mit aussitôt à applaudir et à siffler.

Miku la regarda dans le plus profond des yeux et débuta. Luka remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'inhabituelle; sa voix était cassée, comme si elle allait se mettre bientôt à pleurer. La fille aux cheveux roses, alertée, faillit oublier de rejoindre sa voix au niveau du deuxième couplet. La foule restait silencieuse, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, seulement leur voix qui se unissait dans une parfaite harmonie.

C'est alors que tout d'un coup, comme ça, la fille aux cheveux sarcelles arrêta de chanter, la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux, laissant le bruit du piano derrière. Des exclamations se firent tout de suite entendre par la suite, ce qui n'était pas étonnant d'après la situation. Luka ne comprenait rien, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé, elle était figée, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur en miettes.

Miku était…

… en train de l'embrasser… désespérément…

Contrairement aux autres fois où elles s'étaient déjà embrassées, ce baiser lui faisait atrocement mal au cœur. Rien à voir avec la chaleur qu'elle était supposée ressentir dans son ventre, ni la soudaine affection et tendresse qui était supposée l'envahir. Sa gorge se serrait, ses yeux lui piquaient… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Miku venait de faire un tel geste ignoble… Quand elle brisa ce baiser douloureux, elles restèrent là, à se regarder dans le plus profond des yeux, sa petite amie qui semblait inquiète en voyant son expression effrayé.

La foule était étonnée, sans voix… Puis un puissant applaudissement se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête pour remarquer que c'était Meiko qui essayait de les encourager. Kaito se joignit aussi, suivit de près par quelques personnes. N'en pouvant plus de cette lourde atmosphère, Luka éclata en sanglot et partit en courant, ridiculisée.

« - Luka… ! s'écria aussitôt Miku qui se mit aussitôt à courir pour la rejoindre. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles courrait le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas trébucher avec les talons hauts. Elle se fit aussitôt arrêter par leur manageur qui l'empoigna par le bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Hatsune-san ! ? Le publique a besoin de vous ! »

Une colère immense envahit de ce fait les yeux de la jeune diva qui le repoussa sauvagement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé dire de tels mots, mais elle n'en pouvait plus…

« - Va te faire foutre ! »

Elle vit de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, et elle profita de ce moment pour aller rejoindre Luka qui était déjà dehors. Elle cria à celle-ci de l'attendre, mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas, continuant à avancer tout en pleurant. Qu'avait-elle fait… ? Elle venait de faire beaucoup de peine à celle qu'elle aimait…

Luka s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

« - Pourquoi, Miku… ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ! ? cria-t-elle, d'une voix remplit de répugnance. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles avait l'impression qu'on brûlait son cœur, ne laissant que des cendres… Elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« - Tu voulais que tout le monde le sache, c'est ça, hein ? demanda-t-elle maintenant d'une voix plus calme et triste. Eh bien, j'espère que t'es satisfaite maintenant… »

Incapable de supporter son propre poids, Miku tomba à genoux sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes lui coulant sur ses deux joues. Sa dernière phrase venait de lui déchiqueter le cœur, en mille morceaux, si c'était possible. Elle regarda le dos de sa bien-aimée, la regardant partir… La fille aux cheveux sarcelles frappa violement sur le sol, criant son prénom, essayant de la faire revenir, mais c'était en vain…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage du prince bleu. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant quelqu'un pour la réconforter. Kaito lui frotta alors le dos et le berça gentiment. Il pouvait la comprendre. Il pouvait comprendre sa peine, étant lui-même amoureux d'un garçon en particulier.

« - Veux-tu que je te reconduise chez toi ? demanda-t-il gentiment, jouant dans ses longs cheveux. »

Miku hocha la tête. Elle devait s'expliquer…

_Le sens de ces activités répétitives et ennuyeuses,__  
><em>_La raison de piétiner le bruit sous ses pieds,__  
><em>_Je les cherche encore,__  
><em>_Je les cherche encore,__  
><em>_Mais je ne les ai toujours pas trouvés_.

La diva regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture de Kaito, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'imaginait pas à que ce soit si pire que ça. Elle savait que Luka était effrayée à l'idée que les gens connaissent leur relation, et maintenant qu'ils le connaissaient, elle ne s'était pas imaginer que cela lui ferait si mal. Sans demander la permission au prince bleu, elle étira son bras et alluma la radio pour entendre les récentes nouvelles. Ce qu'elle entendit la fit grogner : _« Hatsune Miku, notre célèbre jeune chanteuse, a embrassée Luka Megurine lors de son concert. Un vrai choc pour la foule; certains ont criés des insultes, d'autres les encourageaient. Mais tout laisse à croire que Megurine ne ressent pas la même chose à son égard; elle a fui en pleurant… Cependant, qu'en est-il de Kaito ? Miku l'aurait-il trompé pour Luka, qui est dit sois en passant, une fille ? Notre jeune diva serait donc lesbienne ? »_

Elle détestait ce que les gens pouvaient dire de si insensés. Elle ferma la radio, en colère. Comment pouvaient-ils dire qu'elle trompait Kaito, alors qu'ils ne les avaient jamais vu s'embrasser, ni même se tenir la main en publique ? Elle regarda la prince bleu qui se grattait la tête d'un geste timide, ne savant certainement pas quoi dire.

« - Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien… Luka t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que oui…

- Alors, je ne vois pas ce que tu as fait de mal. Si Luka n'accepte pas ce que tu lui as fait, il doit bien y avoir un problème… »

Miku leva un sourcil. Un problème, hein… ? Elle se souvenait du fait que sa bien-aimée lui avait dit que ses parents étaient catholiques… Se pourrait-il que… ?

« - Je ne suis qu'une idiote… Je ne pensais qu'à moi-même, réalisa-t-elle, enfin. »

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents, elle n'avait aucune idée ce qu'ils pourraient faire face à cette situation. Elle entendit aussitôt la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle remarqua que sa mère venait de lui envoyer un message texte : _« Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ? Ça va ? »_. Elle avait certainement regardé les nouvelles. Elle savait à propos de sa relation avec Luka, et elle l'avait accepté. Elle lui répondit : _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je te raconterai ça une autre fois… Je t'aime. » _Elle ferma alors son téléphone, aucunement envie que les gens lui envoient des texto.

« - Tu sais, Miku… Je peux amplement te comprendre, avoua finalement Kaito en lui souriant gentiment. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon. Lui aussi, il ne veut pas montrer notre relation en publique, alors que j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache. Mais il a bien une raison qui se cache derrière…

- … Qui ? demanda la fille aux cheveux sarcelles, toute étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Kaito était son ancien béguin, après tout.

- … Mikuo… »

La jeune diva s'étouffa avec sa salive. Si elle aurait eu une boisson dans les mains, elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait craché. Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était donc avec lui que son frère sortait… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé une chose pareille… Mais elle comprit pourquoi Mikuo voulait cacher sa relation; il avait été certain que Miku était amoureuse de Kaito, alors il avait certainement voulu ne pas lui faire de peine.

« - Mi… Mikuo ? Mais… comment est-ce que je n'étais pas au courante ?

- Ton frère ne voulait pas que tu le saches… Tu le connais, toujours inquiet pour sa petite sœur. »

Miku regarda attentivement le prince bleu. Il souriait, les yeux brillants. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui… Elle était tout de même contente pour son frère; il méritait une personne comme lui.

_Le moment triste où tu voulais danser,__  
><em>_Le moment où tu voulais à la fois rire et pleurer._

_Je suis si fatiguée de ces choses égoïstes !_

Aussitôt que la voiture de Kaito se gara devant l'appartement, elle le remercia, se jeta dehors et claqua la porte. Elle courut pour entrer chez elle, espérant que sa bien-aimée n'est pas voulue fuir pour de bon. Quand elle entra, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était là, recroquevillée sur le sofa en cuir noire. En voyant sa respiration rapide, elle pouvait tout de suite remarquer qu'elle pleurait encore.

Miku s'approcha lentement, la tête baissée.

« - Luka, je suis… je… »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais fut étonnamment interrompue par cette dernière qui se leva afin de la serrer fortement dans ses bras. Elle hoqueta de surprise, mais la rejoignit dans cette étreinte. Elle était en train de pleurer sur son épaule.

« - Miku… J'ai l'impression de te détester pour ce que tu as fait, mais j'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes plus me voir… Je… je ne sais plus quoi penser… J'ai… peur… »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles resserra l'étreinte en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner; elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses tremblements se faisaient toujours aussi ressentir. Elle décida de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle le regrettait beaucoup, qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, qu'elle avait été égoïste. Elle fut tout de même étonnée quand Luka lui répondit par un baiser assez véloce. Elle y répondit avec autant de vivacité, promenant ses doigts dans sa chevelure rose. Elle entra sa langue dans sa bouche, se rapprochant le plus près que possible. Présentement, les deux filles n'avaient besoin que d'une seule chose; elles avaient besoin de ressentir celle qu'elle aimait l'aimer.

La fille aux cheveux roses brisa le baiser en reniflant.

« - Luka… »

Miku allait à nouveau l'embrasser, mais un claquement de porte la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, et remarqua deux inconnus entré. Une des personnes était une femme âgée, les cheveux courts roses, et l'autre était un homme également âgé, mais les cheveux blancs. Ils étaient tous les deux biens habillés; on croirait presque une famille royale. Elle comprit qui ils étaient quand elle vue qu'ils portaient tous les deux une croix comme collier. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et observa Luka qui avait la tête baissée.

Les parents de Luka… Elle pouvait tout de suite remarquer qu'ils étaient stricts. La façon dont ils se tenaient, le dos droit et les yeux sérieux, le montrait assez bien. La mère s'avança vers sa fille, les poings serrés, le visage exprimant très explicitement la colère.

« - Toi… ! Comment oses-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, la tirant par le bras. »

La rose se laissa trainer, honteuse. Miku regarda la scène, stupéfaite et effrayée. Elle était en train de sortir Luka de l'appart. Elle s'avança alors, prenant l'autre bras de sa petite amie, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

« - Lâchez-la. Tout de suite ! lança-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère que ce qu'elle voulait. »

La mère de sa bien-aimée lui jeta un regard hautain, et poussa sauvagement Luka qui dû se tenir contre quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

« - Très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille comme elle, de toute façon. »

Un long frisson parcourut immédiatement la jeune diva. Comment une mère pouvait-elle dire une telle chose à sa fille ? C'était carrément sans cœur ! Miku s'approcha vers elle, les poings serrés. Elle avait maintenant de la colère et du dégoût envers cette femme. Elle détestait la façon qu'elle la traitait.

« - Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? »

Le père ne disait rien, restant les bras croisés, tandis que sa mère lâcha un rire sarcastique.

« - Tu crois que tu me fait peur, petite ? Tu as corrompu notre… notre fille. »

Elle semblait à avoir de la difficulté à dire le mot « fille ». Miku jeta un regard à Luka qui lui disait avec des yeux tristes et inquiet : « Arrêtes ça, tu vas seulement faire empirer les choses. » Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas. Cette femme l'énervait. Elle l'énervait pour ce qu'elle était, elle l'énervait d'être une telle homophobe. Elle l'énervait à cause de la façon superficielle qu'elle la regardait.

« - Franchement… vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes mieux ? Pour traiter votre fille comme ça, il faudrait vraiment ne pas avoir de cœur. »

La mère de Luka serra les doigts et pointa sa propre fille pour l'accuser.

« - Tu l'as embrassée ! Une fille qui embrasse une autre fille ! C'est insensé, c'est inacceptable !

- Justement, _je _l'ai embrassée. Rien ne prouve que Luka soit aussi comme ça, dit-elle, défendant sa petite amie. »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait son courage… Elle s'approcha de sa mère, la fixant dans le plus profond des yeux.

« - Je l'aime, avoua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Je suis avec elle depuis près d'un an. »

Sa mère leva le bras et la gifla. Pas seulement une fois, mais quatre fois ! Luka s'agenouilla alors sur le sol, mettant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger, impuissante. Elle pouvait la remarquer trembler de tout son corps, alors que ses joues étaient rouges. Miku se baissa alors à son niveau, lui donnant un câlin. Luka venait de faire preuve d'un courage que n'importe qui ne serait capable de réaliser.

« - Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Luka ! Tu es une **honte **à la famille ! »

Le mot « honte » heurta la rose de plein fouet, comme si une flèche venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Elle baissa des yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant ses parents. Elle sentit sa petite amie resserrer son étreinte. Miku, elle, était en train de pleurer.

« - Demain, je reviendrais te chercher. Tu ne reverras plus cette garce, je vais te ramener dans le **bon **chemin, _je te le promets_. »

Son « je te le promets » énervait Luka; elle disait ça comme si elle avait envie de retourner vivre avec elle, de retourner croyante et pratiquante de la religion catholique. Mais elle se fichait royalement de cette religion, maintenant. Sa mère n'en était pas du tout un bon modèle. Elle détestait aussi le fait qu'elle appelait Miku une garce. Elle était loin de l'être.

« - Je te déteste. »

Sa mère se fâcha une nouvelle fois; elle la gifla de nouveau, avant de partir en claquant la porte. Il était évident que cette situation délicate avait laissé les filles perplexes, inquiètes, coléreuses, tristes, détruites et effrayées. Elles se serrèrent le plus fortement que possible, pleurant dans les bras de l'autre.

_Je chante le sens de la pop__  
><em>_Au monde, avant d'avoir tourné mes yeux vers le bas.__  
><em>_Par tous les moyens, le bruit du cœur a été complètement terminé.__  
><em>_J'ai du chemin à faire avant de m'en souvenir._

« - Je… je ne la laisserait pas te chercher, Luka… Pas après ce que je vienne de voir. Je m'excuse… C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en t'embrassant devant la foule, sanglota-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. »

La fille aux cheveux roses porta alors ses lèvres tremblantes sur le front de Miku, lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle sera obligée de s'y rendre; elle ne pourra pas fuir sa mère. Les gens la connaissaient trop; elle risquerait de savoir où elle était.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre, Miku… Tu… tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher…

- Tu ne me perdras pas, répondit-elle aussitôt, même si elle en était pas certaine elle-même. »

Luka hocha la tête, essayant de croire celle qu'elle aime, mais c'était en vain; elle savait que ça va mal se terminer. Elle l'embrassa désespérément, en profitant le plus que possible. Elle passa lentement son bras à son taille, et la colla contre elle, continuant ses caresses avec ses lèvres. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la passion et le désir. Sa main se frottait contre sa cuisse, ce qui faisait doucement gémir Luka. Pourquoi était-ce mal ? Elles étaient capables d'aimer, elles étaient capables de ressentir la passion, elles étaient capables de s'embrasser, elles étaient capables de se toucher.

Elles étaient capables de faire l'amour.

La fille aux cheveux roses embrassa tendrement son oreille, faisant frissonner sa tendre.

« - Montre-moi que ce n'est pas mal… Touche-moi… **Aime-moi**, la supplia-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. »

Miku hocha la tête, prit sa main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps aux deux filles de se retrouver une par-dessus l'autre, s'embrassant avec désir, versant quelque fois des larmes. Sans plus tarder, la jeune diva passa une main sous sa courte robe, la caressant sur le bas de son ventre en donnant des baisers fiévreux à son cou. Luka répondait soit par des gémissements, soit en s'agitant un peu ou soit que son dos se raidissait.

La jeune diva avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de tristesse, ni d'autant avoir le besoin de le faire. Elle voulait lui montrer tout son amour, même si elle en fallait plus que des caresses. Elles se regardèrent dans le plus profond des yeux, les deux en train de pleurer de chaudes larmes. Elles s'échangèrent un long et doux baiser qui s'intensifia quand Miku passa sa main le long de sa cuisse, se promenant de long en large. La peau de cette dernière commençait à bouillonner; elle le prit donc du bon côté.

Elle massa ses bras et ses épaules en douceurs afin que Luka se détende; elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la détresse qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître. Elle commença à descendre la bretelle de sa robe, lentement, regardant sa réaction; elle la laissait faire, les joues légèrement rouges. Miku sourit tendrement, bien que son cœur lui fasse toujours aussi mal. Luka l'aida à l'enlever, et aida sa bien-aimée à enlever la sienne par la suite. Comme elles savaient qu'elles ne portaient pas de soutien-gorge, elles profitèrent de ce moment pour regarder le corps de l'autre. Le corps de la rose était plus développé que celui de la diva; ils étaient gros, bien bâties, ses courbes étaient très féminines comparées à Miku qui ressemblait plus à une gamine.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue, unissant leur corps. Elle pouvait ressentir le cœur battre de Luka contre le siens. Elle lécha ensuite ses larmes salées, descendit jusqu'à son sein droit où elle se mit à très doucement sucer son mamelon qui était déjà en érection, l'entendant pousser une légère plainte. Elle était vraiment sensible. Elle décida donc de faire toujours la même chose au même ordre; elle le suçait, le mordait et le léchait, tandis qu'elle pensait ses doigts dans la douce chevelure rose sa petite amie qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.

Luka, elle, y allait avec de simples caresses; elle la caressait partout sur le corps du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle jouait avec un de ses mamelons. Elle aimait la sensation; c'était humide, mais à la fois agressif et doux. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais ça lui faisait grandement besoin; elle lui faisait tout oublier. La seule chose qu'elle voyait présentement c'était Miku…

Seulement Miku…

_Quelle belle vue, tu ne trouves pas ?__  
><em>_Le paysage vu d'ici__  
><em>_Ne changera certainement pas,__  
><em>_Rampant sur la terre sèche._

Après avoir échangé d'innombrable caresses ici et là, Miku passa à l'action. Elle la lécha sur le ventre, faisant agiter sa petite amie qui se mettait à trembler pour des riens. Elle toucha sa partie intime avec sa langue, et leva les yeux pour voir si elle avait sa permission. Celle-ci répondit en entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle prit donc ça pour un oui.

Elle commença par lécher son clitoris, lentement. Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des petits sursauts à chaque nouvelle lichette, cachant son visage avec un de ses bras. Mais plus que les secondes passait, plus qu'elle avait envie de sentir cette sensation humide dans la partie de son corps. Tous sens étaient en alerte; son estomac était rempli de nouvelles sensations plutôt agréables et excitantes.

« - Plus… Miku… haleta-t-elle. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, le faisant encore plus fort, ce qui attirait de plus longs et clairs geignements de la part de celle-ci. Elle aimait le goût que procurait la substance humide, elle aimait voir qu'elle aimait ça… Elle essaya d'entrer sa langue, faisant de légers va-et-vient. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles n'en pouvait plus; elle avait également envie d'avoir du plaisir.

Elle arrêta de lécher, ce qui énerva probablement Luka qui la regardait dans les yeux, un peu irritée qu'elle ait soudainement arrêté. Mais son inquiétude s'estompa quand Miku mit sa propre partie intime dans son entre-jambe. Elle fut étonnée au début, mais se perdit vite dans le plaisir et dans la douceur à laquelle sa bien-aimée y allait. Elle bougeait ses hanches afin de se frotter contre elle. Les deux filles avaient les joues en feu, leur corps semblait brûler de partout. Elles étaient en sueurs. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, la respiration haletante.

« - Lu…ka… Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, Miku… »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles ne savait pas si c'était grâce à cette phrase, mais une convulsion envahit le corps de sa bien-aimée qui eut enfin son orgasme. Miku put le sentir sur sa partie intime, ce qui la fit gémir, sauf qu'elle, elle ne l'avait toujours pas eu, mais elle l'eut en peu de temps quand sa petite amie l'embrassa et bougea plus fortement ses hanches.

_Dansant avec un saut puis un pas,__  
><em>_"Une-deux", dans un coin du monde.__  
><em>_Un petit accident et je sens l'agréable sentiment du dénouement._

Les deux filles se collèrent ensuite, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait leur amoureuse. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux fatiguées. Elles se donnèrent un lâche baiser, et s'endormirent dans les bras de leur être aimé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La première chose que Miku remarqua quand elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était que le soleil matinal lui brûlait les yeux. Elle se les frottas, et se leva lentement. Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller et pour s'étirer les bras. Elle se retourna pour regarder sa bien-aimée, mais se figea tout de suite; elle n'était plus là… Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Pas de Luka en vue.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« - Luka… ? L'appela-t-elle. »

Aucune raison. Seulement le bruit de la télévision qui était allumée. Elle alla la fermer et remarqua que sa petite amie avait mangé; un bol de céréale trainait sur la table du salon. Elle leva un sourcil et remarqua enfin une feuille de papier.

_« Merci, mon Amour, pour cette agréable nuit._

_Merci d'avoir toujours été près de moi._

_Merci de m'avoir fait rêver._

_Merci de m'avoir aimé…_

_Merci pour tout…_

_Je t'aime énormément._

_Tu es été ma seule raison de vivre…_

_Tu as été mon Cœur, mon Ange, mon Amour, et surtout, la personne la plus merveilleuse au Monde… »_

Il y avait d'autres mots, mais Miku arrêta aussitôt de lire, des larmes lui coulant le long de ses joues. Elle échappa le morceau de papier sur le sol, et courut le plus vite que possible. Elle monta les escaliers qui la menaient en haut du toit.

Elle savait qu'elle était là. Elle en était certaine. Elle se souvint avoir déjà été là avec elle. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait toujours choqué : « Si un jour je me suiciderai, ce serait ici… ». Et elle avait raison de venir. Elle était là, le visage face à elle, sur le bord de tomber avec un sourire triste.

« - Tu t'en souviens, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que tu viendrais, Miku…

- Luka… s'il te plait… ne… ne fait pas ça… J'ai **besoin **toi. »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira.

« - Je sais… J'ai aussi besoin de toi, c'est pourquoi je n'hésite pas à sauter… Mes parents vont me chercher, ils vont me séparer de toi… Je ne pourrais le supporter… »

Miku serra les poings et s'approcha.

« - Alors, je viens avec toi, dit-elle aussitôt, sans hésitation. »

Luka leva un sourcil, mais un sourire fendit tout de même son visage.

« - Tu en es certaine ? »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime. Plus que tout…

- Moi aussi, Luka… Moi aussi… »

Des larmes tombèrent le long de leur visage. Elles s'échangèrent un long et vigoureux baiser, profitant de ce dernier instant. Sans un mot de plus, elle prit la main de sa bien-aimée, et sauta.

_Je sors avec un nuage de fumée et un hourra,__  
><em>_Et l'instant d'après je m'en vais._

_Au revoir, prends soin de toi._

_C'est ce que je dirai au monde se terminant._

Le vent leur fouettait le visage.

Leurs larmes ne tombaient pas; ils volaient.

« - Au revoir, mon Amour… Prends soin de toi… »

Et ce fut les dernières paroles de Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>L'inventaire des chansons :<strong>

**- Magnet ( terminé )**

**- Rondo of the Sun and Moon ( terminé )**

**- charActer ( terminé )**

**- Go Google it ( terminé )**

**- Sayonara no kawari ni, hanataba wo ( terminé )**

**- One Step Layered ( terminé )**

**- World is Mine ( terminé )**

**- Blackjack ( terminé )**

**- Top Secret ( terminé )**

**- Ladies first ( terminé )**

**- Love is War ( terminé )**

**- World's end Dancehall ( terminé )**

**- Spica ( en cours )**

**- One more kiss**

**- Just Be Friends**

**- Last Song**

**- Madness of Miss Venomania**

**- Spice!**

**- Hello/How are you**

**- Speak**

**- Last Night, Good night**

**- Rotten Girl**

**- Russian Roulette**

**- Palette**


	13. SPiCa

**A/N : **Wow ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà écoutez la nouvelle chanson de Miku & Luka de Last Note appelée 'Akatsuki Arrival'… J'en suis devenue dingue la première fois que je l'ai écoutée avec les paroles. Ça m'a coupé le souffle. C'est une chanson émotive, triste… avec un excellent rythme. Elle est vite devenue assez populaire, d'ailleurs. (-;

Bref, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet immense retard. Je ne suis pas morte, juste fatiguée et je n'ai pas la motivation nécessaire pour écrire, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire SPiCa, qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Quand j'ai lu les paroles pour la première fois, j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de 'soft', de mignon et de romantique. Finalement, je lui ai trouvée une autre signification; drame, pas 'soft', lemon (pas très explicite)… Je n'ai également pas mit toutes les paroles à cause de ma lâcheté.

Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne répondrais pas à vos commentaires pour certaines raisons. Sachez seulement qu'ils m'ont énormément plu. Je veux d'ailleurs remercier Paru-ch4n qui a écrit une superbe suite – un Oneshot - à 'World's End Dancehall'. Je ne veux pas faire de pub, mais si vous avez aimez mon précédent Oneshot, je vous conseillerais d'aller le lire, dont le titre est 'Les lumières dans les yeux'.

Pour ce qui est de 'La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jolie!', la suite n'arrivera certainement pas avant quelques mois. Je suis concentrée sur 'He was a She!', qui est écrite en Anglais. Je ne compte pas faire une version française, mais si vous êtes capable de lire l'Anglais, c'est du Miku x Luka, avec une touche de Luka x Lily, de Kaito x Len, de Meiko x Kaito, de Neru x Haku, de Gakupo x Rin… Et probablement d'autres.

Sur ce, je me tais et vous laisse lire. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>~° SPiCa °~<strong>

_Nous avons admiré  
>Ces étoiles, unies, à travers la fenêtre<em>

De mon balcon, pendant la nuit, je pouvais facilement voir ces éclats, ces éclats qui me faisaient rêver, qui me donnaient une sensation de chaleur. Un soupire s'échappa de ma bouche, projetant une fumée épaisse à cause de la froideur. Les étoiles étaient importantes pour moi. Elles me faisaient penser au passé, elles me faisaient penser à une certaine personne. Je pouvais me souvenir de ses yeux cristallins qui brillaient quand elle regardait ces merveilleux éclats blancs dans le ciel ténébreux.

Un feston noir s'enfila autour de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était, mais je le faisais tout de même. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bar du balcon, observant le ciel. Ses longs cheveux roses se faisaient bercer par le vent frai, ses yeux bleues sans pareil étaient rempli d'admiration face aux étoiles et à la pleine lune qui enflammaient légèrement cette noirceur. Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« - Tu devrais rentrer, Miku. Tu vas attraper froid, me dit-elle d'une douceur capable de me faire frissonner. »

Je hochai la tête, bien que cela ne me tente pas. Je voulais rester à ses côtés, je voulais observer les étoiles comme nous le faisions si souvent auparavant. J'ouvris la porte qui me menait dans ma chambre et m'étala sur mon lit. Luka, elle, restait dehors, les yeux toujours rivés dans le ciel. Elle voulait rester seule, rester seule dans cette tristesse qui l'envahissait quand elle regardait _maintenant _les étoiles. Comme elle, ses parents avaient toujours été passionnés par l'espace, et c'était probablement grâce à eux qu'elle découvrit cette passion. Ils avaient même décidés d'aller visiter le ciel, mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient jamais revenus de leur périple… Depuis ce temps, ma chère amie était plus qu'émotive quand elle regardait le ciel…

Luka entra dans la chambre et le silence se fit. Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle et sans un mot, je la sentis pleurer silencieusement. Je ne disais rien. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Elle avait seulement besoin que quelqu'un soit près d'elle, que _je _sois près d'elle. Nous restâmes dans cette position depuis un long et pesant moment. J'étais égoïste. Certes, je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer, mais j'aimais être dans ses bras dans ces moments de tristesses.

Comme d'habitude, cette nuit, je vais finir dans ses bras. Je pus le deviner quand elle pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne la repoussai, je répondais même à son besoin. C'était un _besoin_. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas de l'amour. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche alors qu'elle mordillait gentiment mon cou. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais dos au lit, Luka au-dessus de moi, déjà toute nue.

Ses doigts délicats me caressaient le corps, me faisaient fondre, me faisaient gémir. Ce n'était loin d'être la première fois, mais contrairement à elle, ce que je ressentais, c'était de l'amour. Le vrai. L'amour qui te faisait battre le cœur, l'amour qui te rendait toute chose, l'amour qui te réchauffait tout ton être, l'amour où tu avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes qui te poussaient derrière le dos, où tu avais l'impression de flotter dans le pur bonheur.

_Et de nouveau,  
>J'ai voulu compter sur mes doigts,<br>Ces moments passés ensemble,  
>Que je priais la nuit,<br>De bien vouloir m'accorder._

Chaque fois qu'on avait ce genre de nuit exténuante, j'essayais avec peine de déchiffrer son expression. Je n'y voyais rien. Absolument rien. Ses yeux cristallins étaient vides, c'était semblable à quand tu regardais l'océan de loin, rien n'y reflétait. Pas un seul sourire, même pas un petit plissement au coin de la bouche…

Rien du tout…

La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui me touchait, qui me dominait. Bien sûre, je la laissais faire, mais parfois elle me prenait la main et me la dirigeait à cet endroit quelque peu humide. Dans ces très rares moments, je comprenais très bien qu'elle voulait que je la touche, et je le faisais sans protester.

Pas un seul mot ne sortait de notre bouche pendant que nous avions du « sexe ». Je n'aimais pas appeler ça comme ça, mais c'était pourtant vrai vu les circonstances. « Faire l'amour » était quelque chose que tu faisais quand les deux personnes s'aimaient, mais j'étais convaincu que Luka ne ressentais pas de l'amour. J'en étais certaine. Notre relation avait changé depuis le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Auparavant, on faisait toute sorte d'activités; on allait à la plage avec nos amis, on s'assoyait sur l'herbe, on faisait un feu, on riait et chantais, mais maintenant… Luka était dépressive. Elle restait chez moi ou parfois chez Lily, une de nos amies. Je me demandais constamment si elle couchait aussi avec elle, ce qui me faisait mal…

Je respirai maintenant bruyamment, alors que j'agrippai fortement les draps. J'étais près de mon orgasme, forçant Luka dans un baiser charnel. Ses mouvements avec ses doigts se firent plus rapides, probablement consciente du fait que j'y étais presque. Je gémissais, je me remuais dans tous les sens, mon amie regardant attentivement mes réactions. J'étais en sueur, j'avais extrêmement chaud.

Quand j'eu enfin mon orgasme, elle s'étala à mes côtés, soupirant. Elle faisait ce soupir, à chaque fois. Elle me colla sur elle. J'enfuis immédiatement ma tête contre son épaule, inhalant son doux parfum.

« - Luka… Je t'aime, dis-je d'une façon neutre. »

Pas un seul mot. Pas une seule réponse… Le silence…

_Lorsque je t'ai dit « Je t'aime »,  
>Tu as esquivé mon aveu,<br>Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien._

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je souris viscéralement en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Je me précipitai, empoigna la poigné, satisfaite par le fait que ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Je savais que Luka avait fait exprès; elle voulait que je la rejoigne. C'était ce que je fis d'ailleurs, posant un pied dans la fameuse salle. J'étais déjà toute nue. Mes bras entourèrent sa taille par derrière. Pas un seul sursaut; ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle le savait. Elle se colla contre moi.

« - Miku… murmura-t-elle, toujours avec sa douce voix. Ce soir, je passe la nuit chez Lily… »

Lily, bien sûre… Je soupirai, respirant sur son cou. Je la senti frissonner, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. J'embrassai une partie sensible de celui-ci, faisant des baisers jusqu'à son épaule. Un léger bruit s'échappa de sa bouche que je m'emparai désespérément. Je la plaquai contre un mur, elle essaya de me repousser, mais la força, entrant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle réussit tout de même à me repousser.

« - Je ne suis pas comme ça… me dit-elle, sans émotions. »

J'écarquillai des yeux, n'y comprenant rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Je baissai les yeux, visiblement blessée.

« - Je… je ne comprends pas, murmurai-je. »

Elle haussa des épaules et sortit de la douche. Je restai sous l'eau, ne savant pas comment réagir. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle n'était plus la Luka souriante, drôle et aimable, elle était tout le contraire. Elle était froide… D'une froideur qui me faisait atrocement frissonner.

_Dès que je suis près de toi,  
>Mes orbites tournent toujours,<br>Comme des étoiles circumpolaires._

Je nouai ma cravate bleue quand soudainement Luka claqua une porte. Alertée, je m'approchai d'elle, mais ne la trouva nulle part; elle était partit. J'accouru dehors pour la rejoindre, l'appelant par son prénom. Elle se retourna.

« - Où vas-tu ? Demandai-je, étonnée qu'elle m'aille rien dit. »

Elle crossa les bras, soupirant et roulant des yeux.

« - Je t'avais dit que j'allais chez Lily. »

Je baissai les yeux.

« - Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire avant que tu partes ! M'écriai-je d'un ton de reproche.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère… »

Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing qui me coupa le souffle. Je n'étais pas sa mère, certes, mais j'étais seulement inquiète. Si ses parents ne seraient pas morts, ça ne m'aurait certainement pas fait le même effet.

« - Je suis juste une amie qui est inquiète pour toi, Luka… »

Luka leva les yeux vers moi, les traits de son visage s'adoucissants légèrement. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux roses.

« - Merci… Mais je vais bien. »

Je soupirai. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas du tout bien. Je pris une de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Peux-tu rester avec moi ? Je… je veux que tu restes. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Elle regarda la main que je lui tenais, jouant avec mon pouce.

« - Lily m'attend… »

Sincèrement, je m'attendais à cette réponse, mais je ne baissai pas les bras pour autant. Je restai, à lui tenir la main, regardant dans ses yeux cristallins. Elle haussa des épaules et me lâcha. La dernière chose que je vis, c'était son dos.

_Comme un trémolo,  
>Un angle, reflet d'une vague de pensées rêveuse,<br>Je ne suis pas encore parvenue jusqu'à toi,  
>Toi, que je désire tant...<em>

Cette nuit, je la passai à pleurer dans mon lit, recroquevillée en-dessous des draps. Seule… Je me sentais tellement seule. Je voulais ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le miens – et même si c'était une pensée plutôt égoïste – je voulais qu'elle pleure dans mes bras, je voulais de ce faux amour qu'elle portait sur moi. J'étais naïve. Je savais très bien que Luka passait ce genre de nuit avec Lily, perverse comme elle était, mais je préférais vivre dans ma propre fantaisie, je préférais faire comme s'il n'y avait que moi. Dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, Luka m'aimait… Il me restait toujours de l'espoir, mais cet espoir était-il ridicule…? Je n'étais pas Luka pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement, et parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle veut vraiment, ce qu'elle pense de moi ou de Lily… Mais d'un certain côté, je préfèrerai même ne pas savoir. Quelque chose me disait que la vérité me ferait mal. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir, même si la curiosité nous serrait l'estomac et la gorge, même si nous nous sentions étouffés….

Avec ce douloureux sentiment d'anxiété, je m'endormis…

_J'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose,  
>Mes souvenirs refont surface,<br>Et prennent le large._

Quelqu'un tira brusquement sur mes draps. Je sursautai, ouvrant mes yeux sarcelles, les frottant pour mieux voir, et fut surprise de voir Lily, les bras croisés, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux blonds suivant son geste. Son sourire se transforma par de la moquerie.

« - Mm… Vraiment trop petit… »

J'écarquillai des yeux, me cacha sous les draps, les joues écarlates. Je lui jetai un oreiller, l'insultant. Ma camisole était blanche, presque transparente, et je savais très bien ce qu'elle regardait. Je grognai, attirant un rire mielleux de sa part. Je lui tirai la langue et me dépêcha d'enfiler une chemise décidemment trop longue pour moi. Je n'avais alors même pas remarqué la présence de Luka qui avait les bras croisés, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air perdu. Lily soupira et haussa des épaules.

« - Ah là… Décidemment, on n'est pas prêtes à revoir notre ancienne amie… se plaignit-elle, regardant la fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourcil levé. »

Luka se retourna vers nous, me jeta un bref regard, avant de reporter encore son attention à la fenêtre, exaspérant la blonde qui soupira de nouveau. Gênée, je décidai de changer le sujet, me passant inconfortablement une main dans mes cheveux qui était certainement en batailles.

« - Avez-vous petit déjeuner ? Demandai-je, regardant Lily.

- Non, je n'ai plus rien à manger dans mon frigo, alors on voulait t'emprunter un petit quelque chose, mm ? »

Je n'étais même pas étonnée. Lily était serveuse; elle avait un très bas salaire, mais j'acceptai tout de même, attirant un léger sourire de la part de Luka. Elles se servirent sans même me demander la permission avant de prendre quoi que ce soit. Je les laissais faire, ça ne servait à rien; Lily faisait toujours comme chez elle; elle n'avait pas de gêne.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre une pomme, on me tira par le bras jusqu'à ma chambre où la porte se ferma sèchement.

« - J'ai besoin de te parler, résonna la voix mielleuse de Lily. »

Je la regardai dans les yeux, un peu étonnée, mais hocha la tête. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon; elle me bloquait la porte et me serrait toujours le bras. Son regard agressif et sérieux m'obligeait à regarder ailleurs.

« - J'ai couchée avec elle, m'annonça-t-elle, sans aucune gêne. »

J'avais l'impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. Mon souffle se coupait par cette effroyable révélation. Je ne me souvenais plus comment respirer. Ma gorge s'asséchait, mais mes yeux, par contre, se remplissaient de chaudes larmes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais je savais une chose; j'avais le cœur brisé.

Le visage de Lily s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait mon expression; l'expression d'une jeune fille qui avait le cœur brisé. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lâcha un soupire. Elle me lâcha enfin le bras.

« - Mais merde que je le savais ! Je le savais que tu l'aimais ! s'écria-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise. »

Elle sourit de satisfaction – probablement fière de l'avoir découvert. Je baissai la tête.

« - Ce que t'es naïve, petite Miku ! Je n'ai pas couchée avec elle, et elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais essayé. Par contre, elle me l'a dit à propos des nuits plutôt mouvementées que vous aviez déjà passées ensembles… »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Luka lui avait dit ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais mon cœur battait rapidement. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le faire avec Lily, même si je devais douloureusement l'avouer; son corps était plus généreux que le miens. De plus, Lily avait le même âge qu'elle – elles avaient toutes les deux vingt ans, tandis que je n'avais que seize ans… Alors, pourquoi moi ? Avait-elle finalement des sentiments pour moi ?

« - Je ne voulais surtout pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais… Luka n'est aucunement amoureuse de toi. Tu es un besoin, un besoin de se sentir aimer. Elle m'avait racontée que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais. Cela l'avait choquée – elle ne voulait pas te mentir, ni même te dire la vérité pour ne pas te faire du mal. Il faut que tu recules, tu m'entends ? »

De faux espoirs ? Oui, elle m'en avait donnés. Je croyais vivement avoir une chance, je croyais qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas; depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle oubliait sa tristesse en se servant de moi. Dans le fond, je n'étais pas la seule à être égoïste… Auparavant, quand elle regardait les étoiles, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller d'admiration face à ces choses lumineuses, mais maintenant, ses yeux brillaient probablement de tristesse….

_Serre-moi dans tes bras,  
>Que nous soyons ensemble ou pas,<br>Attrape-moi,  
>Je vole, dépassant Dénébula,<br>Une égoïste précession des équinoxes,  
>Qui me rappelle ton étoile.<em>

Quand moi et Lily avions retourné dans la cuisine, Luka venait d'entamer une autre rôtie à la confiture de fraise, lisant le journal d'une façon ennuyée. Elle nous jeta un regard suspicieux, surtout à la jeune blonde qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller travailler… fit Lily. »

J'écarquillai des yeux, embarrassée de rester avec la rose. Elle empoigna une des rôties de Luka, la mit dans sa bouche, enfila sa veste et nous fit au revoir de la main, claquant la porte. Je m'installai sur une chaise, souriant faussement, jouant avec mes pouces. La fille aux cheveux roses déposa sa rôtie, me regardant attentivement.

« - Elle t'a tout dit… grogna-t-elle. Elle m'avait pourtant promit qu'elle ne te dira pas un seul mot… Franchement, cette Lily… »

J'osai enfin lever les yeux pour la regarder. Elle semblait être dans une colère profonde. Elle se leva brusquement.

« - Ce soir, tu me rejoindras à notre coin habituel, à la même heure… On doit discuter. Pour l'instant, je vais chez Kaito… J'ai besoin d'être seule… »

Sur ces mots, j'étais encore seule, nerveuse, anxieuse, triste, mais j'irais tout de même à ce rendez-vous – si puis-je l'appeler ainsi.

_Je veux rire,  
>Et ne plus être seule,<br>J'attends ta réponse,  
>Autant que je l'appréhende.<em>

Je n'étais pas du tout prête à entendre ce que Luka voulait me dire, mais pourtant, j'étais là, attendant qu'elle arrive. J'avais pris une demi-heure d'avance, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, même s'il faisait plutôt froid en cette fin d'automne. Je prenais ce temps pour réfléchir, pour réfléchir à ce que mon amie ressentait. Elle devait se sentir incroyablement seule depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Je me souvins m'avoir déjà plaint du fait que les miens je ne les voyais qu'une fois aux deux semaines… J'avais été ridicule…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour remarquer Luka qui me souriait chaudement. Elle s'assit à mes côtés sur l'herbe humide, regardant les étoiles en silence. Nous allions souvent à cet endroit auparavant, mais maintenant, c'était plus rare. Le soir, on pouvait facilement voir le reflet des étoiles sur la mer qui avait pris la couleur du ciel sombre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et d'une profonde solitude. Un sourire mélancolique fendit son visage pâle.

« - Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, mes parents allaient souvent regarder le ciel. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ils avaient une telle passion, pourquoi leur visage semblait si joyeux… Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. J'avais fait des recherches sur ces choses lumineuses. J'avais appris des choses formidables… Tu vas peut-être trouver cela idiot, mais auparavant, je croyais que les étoiles étaient des extraterrestres qui nous regardaient… »

Elle lâcha un petit rire rauque. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me contentai simplement de hocher la tête pour lui faire remarquer que je l'écoutais.

« - Aujourd'hui, ils sont morts en réalisant leur plus grand rêve, en visitant l'espace. J'attendais impatiemment leur retour pour qu'ils me racontent tout. Même si j'avais appris leur mort, je les attendais, encore et encore… J'ai fini par réaliser que je ne pouvais pas nier la vérité; ils étaient bel et bien morts… »

Je gardai le silence, émue par ses mots. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle me regarda.

« - Je… je désespérais… Je m'isolais, mais tu étais là. Tu es une fille facile Miku, tellement naïve… Je me suis donc servie de toi comme une simple marionnette… J'ai essayé de me soulager avec d'autres moyens… M'avoua-t-elle en me montrant son bras gauche où il y avait une coupure profonde. Cela n'a pas fonctionné, seulement toi… Toi, tu as réussis à tout me faire oublier, même si ce moyen est égoïste et pervers… »

Je baissai la tête. Je savais très bien que j'étais un 'bouche-trou' pour elle. Je me mordis les lèvres, retenant mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Elle me prit la main, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

« - Quand tu m'as dit ces trois mots, j'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais était mal. Je ne réalisais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… J'ai été troublé par tes mots sincères. Pourtant, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, des amies d'enfances. Nous ne serions même pas supposées faire une telle chose. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi… »

Je ne pouvais plus retenir ces larmes. C'était définitif; elle ne m'aimait pas.

_Poursuis-moi,  
>Dans ce panorama flottant,<br>Cinq mille lieues au-dessus de la terre,  
>On peut y voir une étoile filante,<br>Je m'apprête à chanter,  
>Alors éclaire-moi !<em>

Je courrai, échappant à cette réalité, échappant à cette douloureuse vérité. Luka me poursuivait, me criait d'attendre, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ma vue se brouillait par mes larmes, je ne voyais pas où je regardais, fonçant sur quelques passants, m'excusant d'une voix rouée. Elle finit par me rattraper, m'attrapant par le bras. Je restai dos à elle, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée, Miku… Je… je le regrette. S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas. »

Elle resserra son emprise pour essayer de cacher ses tremblements, mais je le remarquai, fermant les yeux.

« - Peu importe ce que tu fais, je ne peux même pas te détester, même si je ne suis qu'un simple jouet… murmurai-je. »

Luka m'attira contre elle, passant ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux sarcelles. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me blottis contre elle, sanglotant dans ses bras. Elle me berça pour essayer de me calmer.

« - Tu n'es pas un jouet, Miku…

- Alors je suis quoi ? M'écriai-je.

- Une amie… Une bonne amie… »

Cette réponse était loin de me satisfaire. Sur un coup de folie, je levai la tête et m'empara diligemment de ses lèvres sans lui demander la permission. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise, étouffée par ce baiser. Je pressai ma bouche contre la sienne, répétant sans cesse ce geste, mon cœur battant la chamade. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je sentis une réponse douce de sa part. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ma fine taille, m'emmenant plus près d'elle, alors qu'elle dominait maintenant ce baiser avec sa langue. Je pouvais entendre des gens murmurer des choses à notre sujet : « Elles peuvent faire ça ailleurs » ou alors « Regarde, mec ! Deux jolies filles en train de s'embrasser ! », mais je m'en fichait.

Quand je la repoussai, c'était évidemment pour respirer. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si des milliers d'étoiles étaient dans ses yeux.

« - Je n'ai jamais encore réalisé la valeur de nos baisers jusqu'à maintenant… J'ai trouvé mon étoile… fit Luka d'une voix tremblante. »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me souvins de quelque chose; elle m'avait déjà dit que sa mère lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle trouvera l'étoile de sa vie, l'étoile qui sera éternellement incrusté dans son cœur, qui fera briller se yeux…

J'étais son étoile...

* * *

><p>Commentaire ?<p> 


End file.
